Killer Camp: New Game
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: Blood dripped from her fingertips and her mouth gaped as a silent scream tried to rip from her throat."Now look Hilary," Omen said quietly, kneeling down in front of her and smiling, "You have blood all over your pretty dress." KaiHil
1. Farewell Boris

DISCLAIMER NOTICE: **I do not own Beyblade or any of **_**it's**_** characters.**I do however own Omen, Kyata, Zane and any and all other characters in this fic that have not starred or been mentioned in the anime Beyblade.  
_Hayy all, here's the third and last story to the Killer Camp Trilogy. I hope you like it. Though it's no where near as long as Bad Omens.  
WARNING: Graphic torture and death scenes. HIGH LEVEL VIOLENCE AND GORE. Possible character death and coarse language. Not recommended for persons under 15 years but if you are under that age and have already read Killer Camp and Bad Omens then there's no real point in stopping you from reading this because the damage has already been done :P  
I'll shut up now and I hope you enjoy the story!! The following chapters probs won't be as gory as this one, it depends on you. Review and tell me if you like the gore or if I should scrap it. Okay, shutting up now._

_--  
--_

Kai Hiwatari put his hand against Hilary's stomach, holding her in his arms as they sat in the soft grass of the park. She hadn't yet formed a visible 'baby-belly' as of yet but that was expected in the second month of pregnancy, and especially because her skinny from was so tight. It had been two months since she'd found out she was pregnant with Kai's child, but not only that. It had been two months since Omen had been killed and peace had been restored to their lives. The police had launched a search for Omen, as there was no body and they didn't know that he was a cold blooded killer. Officer Malcom had left town a few days after he'd shot Omen, not bothering to say good bye but posting Kai a note saying that he was determined to discover who had been helping Omen. They hadn't had any word from him since but they didn't think of it as unusual. After all, the demon had been killed two months ago, now there was only peace. Zane and Kyata, Omen's best friend and girlfriend, had become withdrawn at school and had taken to skipping a lot, though still hated Kai and his friends with a fiery vengeance. Not a day went by where Zane didn't make some sort of threat on Kai's life.  
Kai smiled as he kissed Hilary gently, embracing the afternoon sunlight. Yes, life was good.

--

Anthony Malcom breathed heavily, sweat pearls ever-present on his brow and blood trickling from his lips. He sat in a small and desolate room, completely dark except for the orange light which cast its dull glow right above his head. He sat in a wooden chair, his arms tied behind it and his ankles cruelly strapped to each of the legs. Barbed wire was wrapped tightly around his torso and the chair, coiling around his wrists and ankles also. If he even tried to escape, the wire would cut him to ribbons. His clothes were tattered and blood stained, and hadn't been changed for almost two months. They were the clothes he'd dressed in as he left the hospital, specially picked just so he could look good as he greeted his family to show them that he wasn't dead. He'd made it as far as the bus stop when he'd lost consciousness and awoken to find himself in this hell hole.  
A place filled with nothing but pain and the screams of agony which accompanied every session of torture. The only marks that defined one wall from another were the small spattered droplets of blood, some made from him and others made by other people who _he'd _tortured in order to get information. Each time the victim came up with no information, _he'd _kill them right in front of Malcom without hesitation and without even the flicker of an eye. To _him,_ it came as easy as breathing, and looked to be as enthralling as sex.

Malcom heard the patters of _his_footsteps coming towards the door, ready for another exciting torture session. He didn't torture Malcom to extract information, he was torturing him as punishment. That first time, Malcom couldn't believe his eyes and even now, the sight of _him_shocked Malcom down to the very bone. He knew that he'd shot _him_ and he watched as the murderer had died.  
No wait, no he didn't. _He_was still alive when they'd left, laying flat on the wet, grassy ground as the rain sprinkled down on his bloodied body. Malcom had assumed _he_would be dead, but he wasn't. He was alive and Malcom became all the more aware of that fact as the lock on the door clicked loudly and it swung open, the rusty hinges screaming as though it were trying to communicate a fraction the horrors that the room had seen. Malcom gritted his teeth and looked into his kidnapper's glistening demonic red eyes, which danced in the light with sinister amusement.

"So sorry Officer Malcom," his husky voice was smooth and cold, running over the former police officer like an icy sheet of water, "But this is the day when we say good bye. I'd love to keep torturing you to the point where you cry, but I have plans that need tending to."

"What are you going to do?" Malcom asked, his once smooth and sophisticated voice now harsh from the damage sustained each time screams had torn out of his throat, "Go after my family if I say anything? I won't say a thing, I promise you!"

_He_ laughed softly and pulled a knife out of his belt.

"Oh no Officer Malcom. This is a whole new game. In this game, there are no second chances."

_His_hand moved in a flash, the glittering silver blade moving in a shimmering arc right across Malcom's throat. Malcom choked in shock, his carotid artery completely severed and spraying blood across the room like a crimson rainbow.

"O... Omen!" He managed to choke as the murderer grinned at him.

"Don't worry officer Malcom," Omen said softly, cleaning his blade on Malcom's shirt, "Kai and his friends won't suffer for as long as you did. Their suffering will last only one night, then..."

He leaned closer, ignoring the blood that had sprayed on his clothes as it now gushed down Malcom's front. Omen came close to his ear as the officer's eyes started shrouding in the dark veils of death.

"Then... I will turn on the rest of this God forsaken town. I will kill every one, and the beauty of it is, you're the only one who knows I'm alive. You're the only one who can stop me,"

Those words and the sound of Omen's laughter were the last thing Malcom heard as he slipped into death, the image of the teenage murderer's handsome and amused face burned into his eyes before they went permanently black.

--

It was Thursday night, almost midnight. Tala Valkov was awake, laying on his side as his bare body pressed against that of Trixie Maher. She was weary after a long day of basketball, then three hours of love, yet she still allowed him to kiss her, nodding in and out of sleep constantly. Tala smiled at her and kissed her neck.

"You should go to sleep," he whispered into her ear, "You've had a big day and you're tired,"

"No," she argued, rubbing her eyes and lifting her knee up onto his hip, "I'm not tired,"

"Yes you are," he replied, pushing her leg away, "You don't have as much stamina as I do and you've been playing sports all day for that competition. You're beat,"

She looked at him fiercely, "I am not tired,"

Tala sighed and rolled on top of her, but didn't make a single move to do anything to her. He would not take advantage of her and he wouldn't be told what to do. Before she could yell at him as to why he wasn't doing it, he started kissing her neck softly, slowing working around her collarbone. Trixie felt her mind sway as the sea of bliss started to creep up on her.

"Stop that," she whispered, "Don't you dare put me to sleep,"

Tala ignored her and continued the gentle motion until her words were nothing more than an incoherent mumble and she finally went to sleep. He smiled and got off her stroking her cheek with his fingers. Her dark skin was soft as he wiped the last few pearls of sweat off her brow. Two months they'd been together and they still argued like an old married couple, only to kiss and make up moments later. His fingers ran over the scar on her shoulder, a constant reminder of how close Omen had come to killing him and how Trixie had thrown herself in the murderers way to save him. He kissed her on the head once more and lay his head on the pillow beside her, closing his eyes and breathing in her smell, which still reminded him of the mango and paw paw shampoo that she used in his bathroom that morning...

--

Boris Balkov sat in his black leather chair, reading over the latest assassination reports that had just come in. His brow creased with irritation. Bryan and Spencer, now under his complete control, were purposely doing sloppy jobs and no amount of torture would change that. However, a new murderer had caught his eye, Alex Monroe. He was older than what Omen had been but no where near as precise, efficient and anal with his work. Omen had passion yet this man just did it for money. Boris could still see the flash of hesitation that flickered in Monroe's eyes, right before he pulled the trigger on each of his targets. Boris could tell he'd never be able to lose that last shred of humanity, whereas Omen had never been born with it to begin with. Boris sighed and looked at the remote for the Bug that had once kept Omen on a bent knee. It lay unused on the edge of his desk, holding its place there like a trophy. How he missed the days where he was able to torture the boy for little to no reason, and how he rued that he'd never been the one who snuffed the young murderer's life out. Still, at least this new assassin, Monroe, wasn't killing all of his personal soldiers, and soon, he would be walking into Boris' office after having successfully murdered Kai for an amount of money that would make any rich man roll in his grave. He picked up his radio and held it to his mouth.

"Falowsky, report to my office now."

Boris waited for the soldier to reply but when it didn't come, he became irritated.

"Falowsky! God damn it. O'Brien, go see what's happened to Falowsky."

Once again, his radio was greeted with silence. Boris growled and walked towards his door.

"I'm going to shoot them both myself!"

He opened the door and saw Monroe standing there, staring at him blankly. Boris opened his mouth to curse at the new assassin when Monroe fell forwards limply, crashing to the floor and revealing where the back of his skull had been smashed open. Boris could only stare in shock, not having noticed the dark shadow that had slinked into his office as quiet as a feather on the wind. Boris raised the radio to his mouth again but a cold voice behind him made him freeze.

"Does he belong to you? He was tailing Kai and Hilary so I thought I'd kill him before he ruined my plans. Really Boris, I was a way better assassin than this guy. No grace. No style. No brains," there was dark laughter, "Now, quite literally."

Boris looked at Monroe's injury more carefully and saw with a sickening jolt that the inside of his skull had been hollowed out. Boris turned quickly and saw Omen standing behind him, wearing a smile as terrifying as Satan's himself. That simple little thing - that one smile - caused more terror than any amount of threats ever could. That smile was what told you time was up, you were dead and there was nothing you could do about it. Boris' eyes flashed towards the Bug remote which sat on his desk then back to Omen who continued to smile. Boris suddenly jumped at the remote and turned the pain level to one below the highest. Omen's knee's buckles and he knelt, roaring in pain. Boris smirked and stood in front of Omen.

"You gave me quite a shock Omen. I thought you were dead. Now that you've come back, you can start working for me again. If not, I'll kill you."

Omen's leg suddenly lashed out, kicking the feet out from under Boris. Within seconds, Omen pinned Boris face down to the ground, his eyes glittering murderously and that sinister grin holding back laughter. Boris felt his heart racing in terror as he reached out towards the radio he'd dropped.

"I wouldn't bother calling for help," Omen said with a smirk, "I killed all of your men. You're the only one left alive _old friend_,"

Boris felt his heart lurch as Omen laughed softly.

"Oh and by the way, what did you think of my acting? That Bug you put in me was destroyed months ago Boris. I am no longer under your control."

Omen pulled Boris' arms down to his sides then brought them behind his back. Boris struggled violently, giving Omen no choice but to press his knee into the back of Boris' neck.

"One move and you're dead mate," Omen said smoothly, "Now co-operate and I may let you live,"

Boris had no other choice. He lay still on his stomach as Omen held his wrists to his back. He pulled a coil of rope off his belt and tied Boris' wrist to the point where the circulation was cruelly cut off. Omen took the end of the rope and looked to the ceiling. He stood up on Boris' desk and looped the rope over the large pipe that went straight through the upper part of the room, close to the ceiling. Omen jumped down, holding the rope as Boris struggled to his knees. Omen laughed softly.

"That's right Boris, on your knees. That's where you belong. You never believed me did you? You never thought that I'd ever have the freedom to kill you. Well it appears that you were sorely mistaken. You never thought I'd find a way to escape your control. What are you going to do now Boris?"

Omen started pulling on the rope. Boris was forced to get onto his knees as his arms were pulled up behind his back. Omen stopped and secured the rope to the desk before taking his favoured dagger. His hands shook with excited anticipation. He slashed through the back of both Boris' legs, right behind the knee cap. Boris yelled in pain and fell forward, his yell becoming louder as his arm joints ached, unable to turn properly and stretching as high as they could halfway up his back. His shoulders popped forward and his head hung. Omen had just eliminated the means by which Boris could swing upside down and prevent the dislocation of his arms. Omen laughed softly and took the rope again, pulling on it harder and harder, lifting Boris up. Boris screamed, unable to use his legs as the tendon's had been cut straight through as if they had been only spaghetti. Omen pulled further and further, trying to keep his excitement under control. Then he heard the distinct sound of both Boris' arms popping from their sockets, snapping the cartilage at the same time. Boris' screams could be heard all throughout the complex, but they fell upon dead ears. Omen smiled and stood in front of Boris, toying with his knife.

"By the way, I lied before when I said I might let you live," he smiled at Boris' horrified face, "You raped my girlfriend Boris, and if that wasn't enough, you tortured me. Me! How could you not expect there to be consequences? How could you still possess some shred of hope that I might let you live? Your fate was sealed the moment we met Boris."

The man's screaming had finally subsided as tears rolled down his eyes, joining the sweat that streaked his face. Boris didn't want to look at the damage done but he could still see in the corner of his eye, his arms bent in a grotesque angle.

"I'll give you anything you want!" Boris sobbed, the pain starting to subside as shock set in, "Please! Money, women, weapons! I can give you it all!"

Omen laughed softly and slowly started pushing his knife into Boris's useless leg, making him scream.

"I don't want any of that," Omen said softly, "There is one thing I do want though."

"ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Omen smiled and pulled the knife back out, "I want the name and address of your master. The man who is pulling all the strings."

Boris began trembling, "I... I can't,"

Omen suddenly slammed the knife into the back of Boris' thigh, dragging it down and cutting through the skin as though it were nothing more than wet tissue paper. His muscles and tendons snapped against the blade like taught elastic as the man screamed.

"Wrong answer," Omen replied.

The screams continued for hours, not stopping for any longer than a few seconds, just enough time for Boris to answer each of Omen's questions. When it became obvious Boris wasn't going to say anything, Omen started on his revenge for Kyata. He sighed and circled Boris like a tiger upon a wounded boar.

"You disappoint me Boris. I was hoping that you'd tell me who your boss was. Maybe you will after I've finished taking my own revenge. Let's start with the whole you raping Kyata thing."

Omen walked out of the room, only to return with a bag he'd brought especially for this part of the torture. He opened his bag and laid out his equipment like surgical tools. He put his bloody knife down and took the wire cutters which were rusted and blunt, taking on the same colour as Boris' desk. Omen stood up on Boris's desk and put the cutters to Boris' finger.

"You touched her..."

One by one he severed Boris' fingers until all that was left were two bloody stubs. The screams escalated as the blood came down Boris' arms like scarlet rivers. Omen worked quickly, determined not to let Boris bleed to death before he was done. He took a bottle of salt and poured the grains onto Boris' wounds, rubbing it right into the flesh. He put the salt back onto the table, the screams like his melody of murder. He then took the ten rusty fish hooks and twirled one in his fingers.

"You kissed her,"

He turned Boris around to face him then hooked each hook into Boris' lips.

"You smelled her,"

Omen smirked and punched Boris in the face, having wanted to do that for such a long time. He felt the crunch of Boris' nose breaking beneath his knuckles and chuckled blackly.

"You watched her pain."

Omen stooped, picked up his knife and went for only one of Boris' eyes. Omen jumped down off the desk and looked at the other equipment that he'd personally picked for each torture.

"You kicked her... You held her..."

The list continued until there was only one thing left. Omen smiled and took his knife.

"You raped her..."

He raised his dagger towards Boris' crotch when the man finally submitted.

"I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW! HIS NAME IS VOLTAIRE! HE'S KAI'S GRANDFATHER! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE LIVES! I SWEAR I DON'T! JUST PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

Omen laughed softly. He got back up on the table and cut Boris down, letting him crash to the floor in the pool of blood that was beneath him.

"That's a new record for me," Omen said with a smile, "Three minutes into the _real_ torture. That's all it took for me to break you. Thank you for your help Boris. I very much appreciate it."

Omen put all of his blood covered tool back into his back pack and looked down at Boris who was already dizzy from blood loss.

"I guess I won't be seeing you again Boris. Don't worry though, you won't be left alone in your eternal suffering for very long. I'll send this _Voltaire_ to accompany you in hell. Good bye,"

Omen left the room, closing the door behind him with a dark smile. He walked down the hallways which had once been grey. Now, they were stained red with the blood of the slain guards and soldiers whose bodies littered the entire complex. Omen smiled darkly. Now the only people left were Kai and his friends.  
As Omen walked through the underground facility, one man listened to him leave as he hid in a room.  
Voltaire hid with his back pressed against the door of a slain soldier's room. He heard Omen's slow, rhythmic footsteps coming down the hallway, steadily getting louder. Voltaire felt his heart pounding with terror. There was no way this was the same boy that they'd taken from the forest. No, this wasn't a boy... this was a demon. Voltaire held his breath as Omen walked past. His heart jerked as he heard Omen stop on the other side of the door. Voltaire closed his eyes, praying that the murderer wouldn't find him. He'd heard Boris' execution and it terrified him. No, terrified was an understatement. It was fear that no one would forget. A fear that would break the hardest of men. The same fear that Voltaire felt now, escalating by the second as Omen stood silently in the hallway, his very aura choking and massacring all the hope in the air.  
Omen stood on the other side of the door, listening carefully. He could hear some one. He looked to the door and started towards it, his smile still glowing through the blood that was sprayed across his face and dripped from his hair.

"I can hear you," Omen said in a low, dark tone. His husky voice like soft, icy velvet.

Voltaire closed his eyes tight, tears streaming down his face. Omen reached out a hand to touch the door when a soldier on the ground groaned, apparently not dead. Omen looked down at him and grinned, crouching beside him. He turned the man on his back so he could see his face.

"O'Brien! I thought I killed you? My knife must have missed your heart. Don't worry old friend," Voltaire listened to Omen's sadistically low and velvet tone, "I won't make you suffer a moment longer. I won't make you suffer like I did,"

Voltaire cringed as he heard the sound of a blade slicing through flesh and the choked gurgled of a dead man. He couldn't stop his body from shaking as Omen's footsteps started again, growing fainter and fainter whilst a pool of blood travelled under the door and surrounded Voltaire's feet like a dark shadow. The boy - the demon - he had to be stopped. He had to be killed, otherwise... he'd slaughter every single person who wasn't smart enough to run.

--

Ray and Mariah slept silently in the soft grass, their almost silent breathing rythmic and adding to the chorus of sounds that accompanied the area. The soothing crackle of the creek as it bubbled around rocks, the singing of cicadas and crickets singing to the moon, the sighing of the wind as it gently caused the leaves and grass to flutter, and the small frogs which chirped quietly.  
Max and Shana lay by them. Max had his arms wrapped around Shana as she slept in his embrace - snuggling into his chest and clutching his shirt in her delicate hand. He smiled down at her, watching as she slept and muttered silently in her slumber.  
He looked over as Mariah muttered incoherently in her sleep and grinned as Ray's arms instinctively held her closer. It was safe for them to be out all night now. It was safe for them to let down their guard. It had been that way for two months and in those two months, they'd never been happier. Max yawned and held Shana closer to him, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight as his eyelids started to droop. Life was good, and he hoped it would never change.

--

Omen walked into Don's apartment, his new home. The lights were off and all three of Zane's cousins were asleep. He walked quietly through the house, pausing only to make a loud, fake cough in front of Ben's door. He smirked at the grumbled from within then entered his room. The moon shone through the window, bathing the room in a soft glow. He looked to his bed and saw the small frame of a girl sleeping there. He walked over and smiled down at Kyata, dressed in a silky purple nightdress with purple leggings that came up to her smooth thighs. He ran his fingers gently over her until she woke up. She looked up and him and sat up as he felt her soft cheek with the back of his hand. She rubbed her cheek against his blood stained hand before taking it and kissing it gently. He smiled down at her, his red eyes glistening.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly, "Go back to sleep. I need to wash this blood off me,"

"So you took revenge on the man who hurt us?" she asked, holding his hand against her cheek.

He grinned darkly, "Yes, I did,"

She kissed his hand again, "I knew you would."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently on the head. His hand travelled down to her shoulder and he gently pushed her back down.

"Sleep," he whispered, "I'll be back in a moment."

She nodded with a small smile, closing her eyes obediently. Omen smirked and walked out of the room, picking up his towel and heading across the hall into the bathroom. He closed the door, turning on the water and waiting until the steam started to rise from each falling droplet. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side as the light hit upon his chiseled, scarred chest. Despite each of the lighter scars that blemished his perfect skin, his body still held the beauty of a thousand models. Even now as the red blotches of dried blood covered him from head to toe, he would be seen as perfect in any girls eyes. He pulled his pants off and stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water coursing over him, washing away the evidence of that nights crimes. He let the water hit him as he bowed his head slightly, feeling the soothing motion of the water as it trickled down his spine. He closed his eyes and grinned evilly, watching the crimson haze slipping down the drain.

"Kai," he whispered, his voice sounding more like a hiss, "It's time to come out and play,"

--  
--

_Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me how sucky it may or may not be -  
xx_


	2. Invitation

Hilary, Tala and Trixie walked into the school grounds casually, not concerned about Kai's absence. Now that Omen was gone, Kai had no need to be at school so of course he'd resorted back to wagging four days a week. Hilary looked around for her friends and saw Drake walk in. He noticed her gaze, smiled at her then nodded his head in greeting before continuing on his way. They didn't talk as much as they had two months ago but they still acknowledged each other, stopping to say hi occasionally.

"HILARY!"

She looked around and saw Tyson and Daichi running towards her cheerfully.

"Oi Hil!" Tyson yelled, skidding to a halt in front of her.

"There's no need to yell!" she said irritably. "I'm right here! Idiot,"

Tyson grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, well anyway, guess what!"

"What?"

"I think I might have a girlfriend!" Tyson said with a goofy grin.

Hilary looked at him curiously before scratching her head, "You _think_ you have a girlfriend?"

"Well yeah. Her name's Kimiko and she works at the BBA parts shop. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and said to meet her at the movies on Wednesday after school,"

Hilary smirked and patted Tyson on the head, "You've got a date! Congrats Tyson. Maybe this Kimiko will be better than your last girlfriend."

Tyson shivered, "Ew, don't remind me of her. Please."

"He's been acting like a total moron ever since it happened," Daichi said grumpily, "He just doesn't shut up about it. He only likes her 'cause she's pretty,"

"Seems like a fair enough reason," Tala replied, "Why else would I like Trixie? For her personality? Ha!"

Trixie turned on him with a dangerous smirk, "You trying to cause a fight?"

"Never," Tala said with a mischievous grin, his tone mocking her.

"Good, because you know I'll kick your arse all the way back to Russia if you were!"

"Again with your charming personality, what's not to like? Just be careful babe, if you open your mouth too wide when you're shouting, people might see the fangs and forked tongue."

--

"Pathetic,"

Omen smirked as he watched Hilary, Tyson, Daichi, Tala and Trixie from the safety of Ben's car, a cap pulled down over his eyes. Zane and Kyata sat in the car also, watching them enjoy their carefree lives.

"They have absolutely no idea," Omen said quietly, lowering the sunglasses that covered his red eyes, "I am going to love seeing the horrified looks on their faces when they realise I'm still alive,"

Kyata watched them from beside Omen. She hated them, all of them, but she wasn't sure if she wanted them dead. However, that was what Omen wanted. She smiled and hugged Omen's arm. What ever he wanted, she would try and make sure he got it. She'd do anything to please him.

"I don't suppose I could help you?" Zane whispered with a dark smile, making sure his cousin couldn't hear, "Tala has been pissing me off for a while now,"

"I suppose," Omen said before turning to Kyata.

He stroked her cheek with his hand before lifting her chin a little on his fingers. She looked straight into his sinister eyes, not even a little nervous of the intensity in which they burned.

"I have a treat for you also," he said seductively, "I will show you something that I only show to those most precious to me. Me father taught me, and I taught Zane. Now, it's your turn,"

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her.

"What do you want to teach me?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said, "But will you do it? It would make me really happy if you do this for me,"

"It will?"

"Yes Ky," he said with a smile, "It will make me very very happy."

She grinned, "Okay... I'll do it for you,"

Omen kissed her gently on the lips, "Good girl. I'll see you both after school. I have to find out where Kai is."

Kyata nodded and got out of the car with Zane, closing the door behind them. Ben looked in his rear-view mirror at Omen, still feeling a little uneasy about having a murderer in his back seat, even if they were basically family now.

"Sounds like you have Kyata brainwashed." Ben said simply.

Omen smirked. "I love her and she loves me, call it brainwashing if you wish. I don't care. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Well... Until you woke me you little shit."

Omen laughed as they drove away from the school. He waited until Ben had turned several corners before instructing him to stop.

"Drop me off here. One of Kai's hide outs it's close to here."

Ben slowed his car and stopped as Omen opened the door.

"You sure it's safe for you to just be walking around out there like there wasn't a search on for you? What if some body, or Kai, sees you?"

"I'll think of something." Omen said with a smile, "Stop worrying. See you later."

He climbed out and closed the door as Ben drove away. Omen smirked and turned away, stopping almost instantly as a girl he recognised walked out of the next street and saw him. He pretended not to notice her, pulling his cap further down and looking towards the ground. As they approached, he remembered who she was. Alexis, one of Trixie's friends. The one who had always seemed so fascinated with him, so pathetically infatuated. She'd always talk to him, her high, annoying voice carrying the slightest of Irish accents as she prattled on about things that he cared nothing about. Omen hid his smile, she hadn't recognised him. As they came closer to each other Alexis stopped and stared at him. He almost swore aloud and fought to contain his anger.

"Are you?"

Yes, he recognised that grating accent anywhere.

"Yes! It's you! Omen!"

Omen gritted his teeth but turned it into a fake - yet still intoxicating - smile. He looked up at her and took his sunnies off.

"Hello there Alexis. Say, how about you ditch school today and go out with me?"

He watched as her face lit up with excitement as she completely forgot about the fact he'd been missing for two months.

"I'd love to! But, oh wait... Aren't you dating Kyata?"

"So?" he asked, taking her hand in his, "It's alright, she's at school. Come with me, let's do something fun,"

Alexis grinned at the mischievous look on Omen's face then nodded.

"I'll go with you!"

_That's right you stupid fool... You'd go with me anywhere, to the ends of the earth if I wanted you to. Those in love, are so easy to manipulate... _Omen pulled her away with a smile.

"Come on," he said softly, seductively, "Let's go explore that old car yard. No one ever goes there and besides," he stopped and pulled her into his arms, one hand holding her body to his and the other carressing her cheek softly. He smiled and leaned down, breathing on her neck before touching his lips to her ear, "No one will be there to interrupt our _fun_,"

He made his hand travel down her neck, his fingers travelling along her carotid artery and down over her collar bone. He smiled darkly as he heard her breathing escalate and her heart pound faster.

"I'll go anywhere with you," she breathed.

_I know you will... _Omen pulled her towards the car yard. "Then let's go,"

His hand slipped behind him as they ran towards the yard, Alexis slightly ahead of him and brimming with anticipation. His hand closed in on the hilt of his dagger and he smiled darkly.

_Yes, I will have fun. After all, it's always so enjoyable ripping the voice box out of an irritating doll._

--

Bryan and Spencer walked back into Boris's complex, their finger tips spotted with blood as they returned from another kill. The door slid shut behind them and the bright white lights that lined the ceiling turned on, revealing the carnage before them. Both boys stood frozen, barely able to comprehend the horrendous mess in front of them. They could barely make out which limbs belong to which body and just how many bodies were in that small section of hall space. They were completely butchered, each limb cut up into several pieces and strewn across the floor in a horrible jigsaw puzzle, becoming lost in a wash of blood and other foreign pieces. Blood coated the walls with evidence that it had sprayed as high as the ceiling. One of the lights glowed red through the crimson liquid which had since dried. Bloody hand prints lined the walls and the boys could see where soldiers had slid down to the floor. Their stomach's lurched, marking the end of their paralysing shock and the beginning of their rise to soul numbing fear. In all their years, they'd never seen a murder to this scale. It was a massacre which would put Russia's Bloody Sunday to shame. They swallowed the bilge which threatened to burst from their throats and took several steps back.

"Who... who would do this?" Spencer asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Bryan said, "It's horrible..."

"Yes, it is," said a third voice.

Both boys looked around and saw Voltaire standing near the door, his face looking more aged and weathered than usual - he looked as though he'd jumped from a flaming helicopter with no parachute. He held two remotes in his hands - which still slightly trembled each time his eyes rested on a butchered limb - and Bryan and Spencer automatically knew that they were still under his control. If it weren't for the mechanical 'Bug's in their hearts then they wouldn't even be there.

"It was Omen," Voltaire said quietly, the fear tightening his voice, "He's still alive. He killed Boris too."

Bryan and Spencer were almost at a loss for words.

"Omen?!" Bryan yelled, "He's supposed to be dead! You said that the Bug inside of him deactivated and that meant he was dead!"

"Well he'd not dead is he?!" Voltaire yelled, "No! So shut your mouth. In any case, I will not let him live for much longer because of what he's done. I only have a small handful of soldiers left who weren't rostered for today. They, plus you two, are the only people I have left. So, you will all work together to kill that little demon. Knowing him, he's probably out hunting Kai or looking for me,"

"How about we just give him you?" Spencer said venomously, "Wouldn't that make the world a brighter place for everyone?"

Voltaire hit the button on the remote and Spencer immediately fell to his knees, yelling in pain. The agony soon subsided and Spencer stayed on his hands and knees, his chest heaving and sweat on his face. He quickly raised his hands, pulling them out of a pool of blood. The crimson syrup was ice cold and stuck to his hands.

"Unless you want this to happen to yourself or your friends," Voltaire said quietly, "Then you'd better follow everything I say. It's not like you have a choice anyway,"

He looked down at Spencer who glared back. Bryan couldn't resist a humourless smirk.

"So, we have to clean up your mess," he said quietly, his hard eyes resting on Voltaire, "This is your fault. You and Boris were the two who brought Omen here. If you hadn't, he may never have realised that Kai was still alive and your men wouldn't be dead. You unleashed the devil on this town Voltaire, and we both know it'll be hell to pay,"

--

It was past noon when Omen walked out of the car yard, his hands and hair dripping in the water he'd used to wash away the blood. His clothes were so completely soaked in the crimson fluid that it looked as if his black shirt was naturally that blackish red colour. His black jeans however needed a quick scrub which didn't do much to remove the blood but made it look as if it had been already there as a fashion statement. His dagger sat in his belt, hidden under his shirt where it was safe from inquisitive eyes. It would be at least a week before they found Alexis's body, and another month until they found all the pieces. However, if everything went according to plan, there would be no one left to find her anyway. He walked out to the street, donning his cap and sunnies once more. He looked around then walked down the main road, smiling to himself as each car drove past.

"No one knows," he said quietly, "No one knows that the end has already begun."

He turned down Arthur Street and kept going until he came up to a run down little house, long abandonned and overgrown with weeds. He jumped the fence and walked through the long grass which was easily thigh height. It was different to the well manicured and tended yards of all of his previous victims. Weeds grew tall along the fence line, strangling each other in an epic battle for more space, spreading their leafy fingers out to touch that life giving sunlight. The losers lay crumpled and brown beneath the ocean of grass, slowly decaying, being brought back into the loving bosom of nature. That's how it was with all life. Birth, the fight for survival then death. For the unlucky or weak, death came sooner than expected, but those who rose above the others and hoarded the sunlight, the strong and powerful, lived on. That was how Omen saw life. Those who are weak will die, he was the only strong and powerful one.  
He walked quietly up the side of the house, stopping to peer inside a dusty window. There was Kai. Omen looked closer. He was building something.

"What are you up to?" he whispered quietly, "I wonder if you can feel my presence, can you sense me Kai? Do you have any idea how close death is to you?"

Kai stopped hammering and looked around, but saw no one. He shrugged and whacked in the last nail with a triumphant smirk. He turned his creation up the right way and Omen grinned.

"A cradle?" he whispered, "Why a cradle Kai? Unless Hilary..." Omen's grin widened. "Oh this is just delicious. Who knew you had a soft spot Kai? Too bad, your kid will be growing up without a father."

He laughed softly then walked out of the yard. However, his smile soon faded and he stared ahead of him. A new obstacle had presented itself. If Hilary was pregnant, then would he be able to kill her? Omen sighed then smirked.

"I could always just kill her after the birth. I'd then take the kid and raise a miniature me. After all, that's how my father did it for me."

--

_Thirteen Years Ago..._

Omen yawned quietly, hugging his stuffed brown Pachi teddy bear. He opened his small red eyes which were completely free of murderous intent and looked to be more brown than red. The murmur of raised voices from downstairs travelled through his floor boards, making him sit up and rub a tiny fist against his eyes. His five year old body was huge in comparison to the bed he lay in, covered with a Thomas the Tank Engine blanket. He kicked the blanket up and crawled over the side of his bed, taking Pachi by its stitched, plush paw. The bear was almost the same size as he was. He dragged it along the carpet behind him, his thumb close to his lips and his baggy sail boat pyjamas almost hanging off his thin body. The moon shone into his room as he reached up and turned the door handle, tip toeing out of his room towards the stairs. He heard some one yelling, a man. He recognised the voice immediately as his fathers, the man that had left two years ago, before Omen could remember. He'd heard his father many times before, always coming at night time and asking for money, but Omen had never seen him.

His mother started yelling at that moment, and he could tell she was angry. She'd never yelled like that at him before but he had heard her scream at people on the telephone. He crept down the stairs, now holding Pachi tight in his arms as his big eyes scanned through the darkness. Down below he saw light bleeding through from under the kitchen door and with each step, the yelling grew louder. Omen didn't like it, it scared him. He stepped down onto the floor and stared at the kitchen door, his tiny hands shaking.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS YOUR SON KRAIG, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME BITCH-"

Omen covered his ears quickly, his arm still holding Pachi around the head as he tried to block out the curse words. The words still filtered through his fingers.

"Don't you DARE call me a BITCH! Get the fuck out of my house! Before I call the police!"

Omen heard a scuffle.

"LET ME GO!" his mother yelled.

He heard them getting closer to the door.

"No! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Those words were accompanied by a short scream and a knife slamming straight through the wooden kitchen door. Omen let out a terrified yelp and fell back, holding Pachi in terror. There was a thud from inside the kitchen and footsteps, but no more yelling. Crimson liquid, as thick as the maple syrup he'd had on his pancakes that day, slowly seeped under the door. Tears welled in Omen's eyes as he looked back to the closed door, opening his shaking mouth.

"M-M-Mama?" he squeaked.

Footsteps came from inside and the door opened, but it wasn't his mother. It was Kraig, his father. Blood was sprayed across his clothes and face as he looked down at the small boy. His eyes were blood shot and puffy and sweat was dripping from his face. He crouched down in front of the boy, illicit drugs flowing through his veins. Omen stared at him before his eyes travelled to the kitchen, resting on something no child should ever have to see. His mother lay on the floor, her blood pouring out of the slash across her throat and making her an island in it. Omen got to his feet and ran towards her, slipping to his hands and knees on the slick floor before shaking his mother with bloody hands. Pachi lay forgotten beside him.

"Mama!" Omen cried, shaking her with his small hands, "Mama! Wake up mummy! You can't go to sleep! You have to go to the doctors so they can make you all better! And-and I can't reach the bandaids on my own! Please get up mama, you have to help me please!" Tears fell from his eyes as the squeaky words screamed from his mouth, "Mama! Mama! Wake up mama!"

"That's enough boy,"

Omen felt Kraig take his small arm violently, pulling him away from his mother's body.

"NO!" Omen screamed, "I have to help mama! She's hurted! Mama!"

Omen's head jerked forwards a little and he let out a choked gasp as his father knocked him out.

"No mama," Omen whispered before he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

Kraig picked the small boy up and carried him away, leaving behind the murdered woman and the bloodstained bear.

--

_Present day..._

Omen smirked to himself. If only his father knew what he'd turn into. If only Kraig had realised that he was training a demon. Omen looked at his watch. It was almost three in the afternoon. He sighed and looked at his surroundings, so caught up in his thoughts that he'd had no idea where he was headed. It was the lower district, not far from Don, Ben and Lucas's apartment. He started back towards home, still not used to having a place called home. The last time he'd had a home was when he was five. His life after that he'd either spent on the floor of an abandonned shack, in a cell or in the caves of the forest. He smiled as the top of the apartment building came into view. Home.

--

Kai walked through the entrance of his apartment building, heading straight for the mail boxes as he did every day. He never expected anything in there, but every now and again there would be a letter from Ian who was living in Russia or something else. What he was hoping for the most however, was word from Bryan and Spencer. It seemed that they had just dropped off the face of the earth after Shana had been attacked. He just hoped that Omen hadn't killed them. He took out his key and opened the box, a letter sitting inside. He took it out and scanned it, raising his eyebrow in interest. It was a letter from his school. He closed his mailbox and walked upstairs, ripping it open gently and opening up the letter.

_Mr Kai Hiwatari,  
At the beginning of this year, a good young man was stolen from our lives. Kenny was taken away from us. I realise that you and your friends have had a hard time Kai and in commemoration of Kenny's birthday, I would like to invite both you and your friends to a party held at the school this Friday afternoon. The celebration will commence at 5pm so please be prompt. It is an informal occasion. Look forward to seeing you there,  
Principal Arnold Mauve._

Kai looked over the note again - pure confusion washing over him - and sighed. Kenny's birthday. His actual birthday wasn't until next week on Wednesday but he supposed Mauve didn't want to hold a party during the school week. It was strange that the principal was even holding a party at all. Kai walked down the hallway and into his apartment, carelessly throwing his keys on the table and hitting the button on his answering machine before flopping down on his couch.

_"Hello Mister Hiwatari," _the first message started from the answering machine, _"This is Lorane Shelver from..."_

He read over the note once more before letting it fall from his hand and land on the carpet, ignoring the first voice message as the second one came up.

_"Hello Kai," _Hilary's familiar voice spoke, _"Did you get the letter about that party? It's really nice of Principal Mauve to do that for us hey? I'll see you tomorrow, love you!"_

Kai smirked as the last message played - another annoying salesman who though it would be _beneficial_for Kai to invest in a new television. Kai snorted. Like his Samsung 40" LCD TV wasn't good enough? He wondered over to his couch and flopped down on the soft cushions, taking the remote and turning it on. Channel 10 immediately came up, the pretty blonde newsreader staring straight at him as she talked about the latest headlines.

_"Another several people have disappeared this week, sparking claims that it may be the work of recent gang activity. Police say that they are looking into the matter, however with the terrorist attack which happened two months ago where the police department was bombed, many people believe that the police are not up to the task. Many vigilantes have gone out in search of the kidnappers and some have unfortunately not returned. Police Chief Weber released a statement today, urging people not to take drastic action and to be careful..."_

Kai listened to the newsreporter intently. The disappearances had been happening for a couple of weeks now, with over fifty reported abductions. Kai could help smirking at that word - abduction. After the first fifteen people disappeared, the fruit-loops decided to come out, preaching that it was the end of their days, that God was passing judgement on them, or that people were being _abducted_ by aliens. Fear made people act very strangely. However it was some what of a concern. Several of the people who disappeared had been students whom Kai had known. The town was quickly emptying of people. If they weren't kidnapped, then they were moving away from the fear of being kidnapped. In one week, six people left his apartment building. In one month, almost thirty. People were terrified, it was a miracle to see anyone walking the streets anymore. Only the very brave, the very stupid or the very drunk ever walked alone at night these days.

Kai grumbled and stared up at the ceiling, the newswoman now turning to news on an upcoming beyblade tournament. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. After Omen had died, he was sure that things would go back to normal, that everything would be alright again. Now, there was a string of disappearances and the people were plunged into terror once more. Something else was troubling Kai however, something that made him hate himself. When Omen had been alive - when he'd attended their school - why did it take so long for Kai to take action? Why didn't he just take a gun and shoot the murderous bastard? Why didn't he end it when I should have, before his friends were hurt? One answer kept coming to his mind, the very idea of it making him feel sick...

--

Omen was almost to the door of the apartment building when three burly looking men stepped in his way, their bodies bulky and covered in tattoos while their faces were maliciously excited. One was noticeably shorter than the others, his bald head just above the others' shoulders and wearing a ripped white shirt. The other two - one with brown cropped hair and the other with a ginger mullet - wore simple flannel shirts and jeans. The bald one laughed darkly.

"Well, what've we got here then?"

"Looks like a little whelp who's too stupid to stay inside," the mullet man replied.

Omen cocked an eyebrow, an amused smile playing on his handsome face.

"What's so funny eh?" the one with the cropped hair asked.

"You," Omen replied confidently, "Talk about weird! A bald shrimp, commando-guy and moto-head. I'm guessing you're members of the Black Tat gang? I know because of the tattoos on your arms, shamelessly flaunting the letters BTG as though its a medal of honour,"

"You're pretty observant," the short man said, "Though sounds like you need to be taught some manners boy!"

"That has got to be the most used line in history," Omen rolled his eyes, "Teach me some manners? Don't thugs have any creativity? Why not just say 'I'm going to rip that smart arsed tongue out of your God damn head!'? That way you're straight to the point and don't bore people with silly little cliche lines."

"Alright then," moto-head replied with a dark smile, "We're going to rip that smart arsed tongue out of your God damn head!"

"Now that won't do because I gave that line to you," Omen smirked, seeing them becoming irritated, "Creativity mate. Unlock the creativity within you. While your busy, I'll just make my way inside-"

Commando-guy grabbed Omen by the front of the shirt, lifting him off his feet so their faces were inches apart. Omen turned his head, feeling the heat of the mans rancid breath gushing across his face.

"Looks like you want to be the next person to disappear," he hissed.

Omen stopped then grinned evilly, "Me disappear huh?"

Commando-guy threw Omen onto the ground with a dark laugh.

"Yeah that's right. Haven't you heard about all the disappearances?"

"Oh, I know," Omen said, his tone holding sheer amusement, "But I know it's not your lame arse gang who's behind it all,"

The three men exchanged glances then looked down at Omen who picked himself up of the ground, dusting his clothes nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Bald shrimp said venomously, "Then who is?"

Omen grinned, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, but I'll make you a deal. You catch me, and I'll tell you."

Before the three men could even say anything Omen ran away from them, laughing loudly as excitement filled him. He heard the three men running behind him and slowed his pace, making sure he didn't lose them. He turned a corner and the men behind him laughed, knowing it was a dead end. A bricked off alley way. They ran in after him, running through the darkness until they reached the brick wall, but not finding Omen.

"Where'd he go?" Moto-head asked.

"Well I don't know Rob, otherwise I wouldn't be standing around here," the short one snapped, "Mark, can you see him? Well?!"

"No need to get pissy with me Joel," Mark, commando-guy, spat, "I can't see a damn thing!"

"So... Rob, Mark and Joel are your names," Omen's dark laughter echoed around them, "You! Short stuff, Joel, is your last name Conley by any chance?"

Joel and the other two whipped around, searching for Omen but still unable to see him.

"It might be, it's none of your damn business!"

"I thought I recognised you," Omen suddenly descended from a fire escape above them, landing gracefully between them and the exit with a black smile, "I'm almost hurt that you don't recognise me,"

Omen took off his glasses and cap, smirking at the men. Joel squinted through the darkness and laughed.

"Omen? Is that you? Still a scrawny little bastard aren't ya?!"

"Oh yes," Omen smirked, "That's you. I can't believe you don't remember me. After all, we spent a year together in jail and not a day went by where you didn't try and smash me. I'm a lot stronger than I was back then though."

"Sure," Joel said, cracking his knuckles, "Because you look _so_ tough. How much do you weigh? Sixty... Sixty-five kilos?"

"Fifty-eight," Omen replied.

Joel, Mark and Rob laughed nastily, Omen just smirked.

"Please!" Joel chuckled, "You'll be barely a match for me kid! I'll wipe that smarmy little smile off your face for good this time."

It was Omen's turn to laugh now, "Aww! Are you still cut because I stabbed you in the gut?! It was done well huh? Even the cops though that you'd fell on your own fork! I was just wondering, did you ever find out that I'd swapped your toothpaste with lube?"

Joel's face darkened suddenly, "Should have known that was you,"

Omen laughed harder, holding his knees for support. Joel gritted his teeth and ran at Omen, his hands outstretched and ready to kill. Omen's laughter stopped abruptly as he grinned with anticipation. He ducked under Joel's hands and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him sprawling back across the ground.

"I'm still faster than you," Omen mused as the gang member pulled himself off the ground, "You still haven't caught me, and you want to know something funny?"

Joel tried to punch Omen but the teen was faster, ducking away and grabbing both of Joel's wrists, holding them tight so their faces were only a few inches apart. He grinned evilly, leaning closer and whispering darkly.

"I was the one who made those people _disappear_. Guess what, you're next,"

Omen drove his knee into Joel's groin, releasing the man who fell to his side, holding his crotch in agony. Omen grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him into a sitting possition, taking his knife out of his belt.

"Lying little bastard," Joel hissed, "No way you could have kidnapped those people."

"Really?" Omen mused, watching Mark and Rob who came charging forward to help Joel, "Well I'll just have to prove it to you."

He swung his blade in a glittering silver figure-eight, moving with such grace that a ballerina would envy it. Joel heard two thuds either side of him and looked over. He screamed in terror, looking straight into the eyes of Rob whose head sat beside Mark's while their bodies crumpled to the ground on either side of Omen. The teen laughed blackly, still holding Joel and standing behind him, not allowing the man to escape.

"No, no, NO!" Joel cried, trying to get away. "You killed them! Fucking psycho! Get away from me!"

Omen held him tighter, pulling him back and touching the bloody blade to his neck, instantly paralysing the gangster.

"Psycho?" Omen laughed blackly, "I thought I was a scrawny little bastard? I thought you said you were going to wipe the smarmy smile of my face? I'm still smiling mate, what are you going to do huh?"

"Nothing! I'll get out of here!" Joel pleaded, "Just please don't kill me! Please! I'll give you anything!"

"Mate," Omen chuckled, "I already have what I want! Unfortunately for you I can't leave any witnesses. No one can know I'm alive, because that would cause all types of problems."

"I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

"Liar," Omen hissed, "You'd betray me in a second. I really have no need for traitors. So it was nice to see you again Joel-"

"No please!"

"But it's time for me to say-"

"Help! Some one-"

The knife slid smoothly across Joel's throat.

"Good bye." Omen finished with a satisfied smirk.

--

--

Hay hay, sorry I haven't updated in ages!! Just loads of stuff happening, like my idiot friend Ashley causing shit everywhere!! sigh.. ah well. Hope you enjoyed!! and to all my friends, i will review your stories shortly!! xox


	3. Forgot to add this chapter, sorry guys

_I'm back :D You all deserve an explanation for my absence so I have given it to you at the end of this chapter. This chapter is pretty crap, but I hope you enjoy J_

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to lilbee17, for being there for me xx_

_- - - -_

After spending several days of solitude in his apartment – which now felt like more of a prison than a sanctuary – Kai strode briskly towards school, with his bag slung over his shoulder in a fashion that would make anyone think him carefree, yet his knuckles white with strain, making a mockery of the very word. It was a calm Thursday morning and the wind shook the fragile leaves from the trees. Most of the trees danced in the wind, their bronze leaves – finally bled of life – drifting away in the winds and gathering on the sidewalks. Kai was still unaccustomed to Australian weather. The summers were blistering, and the winter brought no snow. He looked around the street, trying to draw his mind from the thoughts which now plagued him like a bad hangover.

Why had it taken so long for him to do something about Omen? Why hadn't he just shot him when he had the chance? Why didn't he end it before anyone was hurt? His fists clenched tightly, his knuckles becoming white as he gritted his teeth together, and the fury and self hatred which welled inside of him approached breaking point, like bubbling magma a few feet beneath the earth's crust. Several answers raced through his head without him even thinking of them.

Fear. Uncertainty… Reluctance.

That last answer disgusted him the most but no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew it was true. He had been reluctant to kill Omen. Not because it would mean snuffing out another life but because... Because no matter how much he hated it, Omen had been right. They were alike, in more ways that he'd want to admit. Less than desirable upbringings, time spent in jail, the cocky attitude and dark sense of humour.

Kai stopped and yelled in rage, punching the fence beside him with as much strength as possible. It creaked at its brackets for a moment and Kai's breath hissed through his teeth, ignoring the pain in his knuckles. He didn't want to be anything like Omen, yet it was painfully obvious to see how alike they really were. The only difference was that Omen was a cold blooded killer.

Kai looked around, his mind finally changing topic, but not to something which made him any less agitated. There were no people walking the streets, nor were there very many cars. Silence reigned in the entire suburb, not even dogs barked, nor did the birds sing. The houses which lined each side of the street seemed empty and quiet, every second building marked with police tape or a FOR SALE sign. The people were scared, they were all scared. Even Kai felt the horrible unease grasping him each time a new murder or missing person's report was broadcasted. Kai had no idea what was happening, who the bad guy was. He was completely oblivious of everything which related to the crimes. All he knew - all anyone knew - was that people were either being killed in their sleep, or disappearing forever.

As he came closer to the school, he saw Max and Shana standing on the curb, staring at each other with their hands linked, as if they were posing for the cover of the latest romance book. However, something was wrong with the picture. Max's eyes glistened in the light, and tears had stained Shana's pale cheeks. He stopped a moment, less than a few metres yet still not noticed. The couple were lost in their own world.

"I don't want you to," Max whispered, his voice breaking.

"It's only for a little while," she reassured him, a little hope in her voice, "My parents are scared. I'm scared. Our neighbours were killed the other day, we could be next."

"But I can protect you," Max pleaded, "We all can!"

"I can't Max," Shana's voice cracked, letting seep through the pain which threatened to break her.

"But why Cairns?!"

"We have family there."

Max hesitated for a moment - only to stifle his tears - then pulled her into his arms, his hand holding her head to his chest and his fingers knotting gently in her hair. His lips brushed over her face slowly then met her lips. They shared a moment then pulled away as a bus approached.

"Be safe," Max whispered, "I love you."

"I love you Max," Shana finally started to sob, "I'll call you when I get there, alright?"

"Promise?"

Shana forced a smiled and hailed the bus with her free hand, "I promise."

As the bus pulled up to the curb Max was reluctant to release her from his protective embrace. She pulled away from him a little and quickly kissed his neck, standing on her tip-toes. He smiled and with a flutter from her pretty white sun dress, she was on the bus. She sat beside the window, her tears flowing heavier now as she stared out. Max cupped his hands around his mouth as the bus started slowly.

"I LOVE YOU SHANA!" he yelled.

She smiled and breathed on the glass, drawing a heart in the fog and mouthing the same words to him. Then... she was gone.

Max's hands fell from his mouth and hung limp at his sides as he watched the bus drive away. Kai stepped up behind him, causing the blonde to turn in surprise.

"Kai!?"

Kai put a hand on his shoulder, no words needed to convey the compassion he felt. Max smiled weakly.

"She's moving to Cairns," he whispered, "Her parents want to get her out of town because of all the murders and disappearances."

"Hilary's parents are thinking the same thing." Kai replied quietly.

Max scrubbed his eyes. "You think these deaths will stop?"

Kai felt the unease once more. "Maybe."

----

Omen yawned slightly, a thin beam of sunlight striking his face through the crack in the curtains. He scrunched his eyes together and groaned, not wanting to wake up. He rolled over, expecting to put his arm around Kyata but grasping nothing but a pillow put there in her place. His eyes immediately snapped open and he sat bolt upright, his eyes searching the room.

"Kyata?!"

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling his pants on over his boxers then jogged towards the door.

"Kyata?!"

He opened the door and there she was, dressed in her tight black shirt with the purple slogan "SAVE THE WHALES", black skinnies, converse and cupcake belt. She held a plate of pancakes and looked up at him with a smile.

"Morning," she said sweetly, "I thought I'd bring you breakfast!"

Omen felt his heart slow back down to normal speed and smiled with a sigh.

"Just scare the crap out of me why don't ya..."

She giggled and walked in. "Come! Pancakes! Yummy, syrupy goodness!"

She put the plate on the bedside table and turned to see him about a hair's breadth from her. Her breath caught in her throat, his very smell making her feel high. He reached a hand up to her cheek, his smile faded, noting the dark rings under her eyes and gaunt look of her face.

"Have you eaten this morning?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sure. Now eat up!"

Omen did not move. He pushed her back gently, sitting her on the edge of the bed. In the past few weeks, Kyata had been teased, bullied and picked on by a new girl at the school. Priscilla Deen and her friends thought it was funny to make fun of Kyata for her size, height, lack of boyfriend, continuously asking why someone as hot as Omen would even consider going out with her and that she must have been lying about their relationship to make herself look good. As a result, Kyata had stopped eating and sleeping. Priscilla was one of those hard cases to track, an exchange student from Texas, USA, and living with different families all the time. She never went straight home after school, nor was she ever away from the flock of girls who flanked her 24/7. Omen was going to find this girl. He was going to make her pay for tormenting Kyata.

"You need to eat," he whispered to her, holding her hands gently but tightly, "Don't let that Priscilla bitch keep you from surviving."

Omen took the fork from the plate and cut off a piece of the syrup-soaked pancakes. He stabbed it and held it to her mouth. Kyata looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze nor take the food.

"Please?" Omen pleaded.

She looked at him and ate the portion reluctantly, swallowing it down quickly.

"There, happy now?"

"More," he said with a kind smile, taking the plate and putting it on her lap, "You need to eat more."

Kyata opened her mouth to protest but stopped before the words reached her mouth. There, glistening in Omen's eyes was concern. Genuine concern. The same look he had possessed when he found Kyata after Boris had raped her.

"Please Ky?" he asked softly.

She half smiled and nodded, "Alright. For you."

He grinned widely. "Thank you."

Omen's eyes flickered to the door as a shadow moved away from under it. Ben moved away from the door quietly and headed into the kitchen where Zane, Don and Lucas were all eating breakfast.

"I can't figure that kid out." He said, his voice hushed low enough so that he was sure Omen wasn't able to hear. "It's dangerous to be around him. Besides that, I can't trust him. How am I supposed to know if he's our friend of if he'll come up behind me and slit my throat?"

Zane smirked as he moved the Fruit-Loops around in his bowl before licking his spoon.

"If he was going to slit your throat he'd probably do it right now."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Now?"

"Not in front of so many witnesses but if you want me to I'll be happy to oblige."

Ben went rigid and turned to face the sleek voice behind him. The teenaged murderer grinned at the man before joining Zane at the table.

"You don't need to worry Ben," Omen's intense gaze locked onto Ben's, "I don't kill my ally's, unless they betray me. You won't betray me, will you?"

Ben gritted his teeth, "No."

Omen smiled, "Good. I didn't think you would. Besides, you're basically family to me now and I don't really want to kill my family. In any case," He turned to Zane who was drinking the sugary milk from his bowl, "I need you to help me with something."

Zane raised an eyebrow and lowered his bowl from his mouth, "_You_ need _my_ help? How could this be?"

Omen smiled, "I need you to seduce that new American girl, Priscilla."

Zane's grin dropped instantly and he cringed at the thought, "Mate, please, you can't be serious. Her voice alone is grating... Let alone her face, it looks like she was used to clog up the arse end of a hippo."

"Please!" Omen pretended to beg, "I'll be in your debt."

Zane sighed reluctantly, "God... The things I do... Fine, I'll do it. But if you think I'm going to touch or screw her then I suggest you think again."

Omen laughed and patted Zane on the back, "Don't worry mate. All you have to do is bring her to me."

----

"'Thy praise or dispraise is to me alike; One doth not stroke me nor the other strike.'" Mr Hatcher lowered his Anthology of Poetry and looked out among the faces of his class, only a third of what it had been at the start of the year. "What is the title of this poem and who wrote it?"

Trixie was barely paying attention to the class, the disappearance of Alexis still haunting her mind. She checked her phone again, praying that Alexis would text her back and say that she was just ill and would call her later. No such message came through, even after Trixie's thirteenth attempt to contact the Irish girl. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and opened a new text window on her phone, her fingers working fast.

"Meet in 3rd stor bthrm 5min. x trix"

She sent the message to Hilary, and then raised her hand. Hatcher looked at her and nodded, allowing Trixie to gather her bags and approach him.

"Can I go to the bathroom sir?"

Hatcher nodded and continued to teach the small class. Trixie left the room quietly and entered the hallway, walking swiftly towards the girls bathroom. The school was eerily quiet for fourth period, adding to the anxiety that she already felt. The only sounds she heard were the sounds of the two men who were installing a new security system to all of the windows and doors in the school. She walked faster, almost jogging as she burst into the third story bathroom. She pressed her back up against the door, feeling her heart pounding. She stared at herself in the mirror opposite and slowly walked towards it. She half smiled at herself.

"Get a grip Trixie, you're actin' stupid."

She turned the tap on and splashed water over her face. She breathed deeply and looked back at her reflection as the water trickled off her smooth dark skin. A dark and looming feeling had descended over her, like the feeling of foreboding that comes over prey right before the lion strikes. All of her neighbours had been killed within the past week, and now Alexis had disappeared. People were disappearing everywhere and with startling speed. It was like a third of the town's population had disappeared over night. Most people had been slaughtered in their beds while they slept, all within only a few minutes of the previous. It was obvious that the killer or killers were on a mission. To kill off as many people as possible. Trixie felt a chill go through her. It hadn't only been her neighbours which had been killed. It had been her whole street. Everyone in her street had been slaughtered in their beds, except for Trixie and her family. Her mother called it a miracle from God, but Trixie's view was the opposite of her mother's. She felt as though the killer may have something in mind for them.

The bathroom door opened and Trixie spun around with a small, spooked yelp. Hilary held up her hands with a small smile.

"It's me Trix," she said nervously, "Are you okay?"

Trixie felt her heart pounding again and sat down on the cold tiled floor.

"Hills I'm scared," she said quietly, "I thought that once Omen had died we'd be safe. But now look. There's even more deaths than before! Heh, maybe it's Omen's ghost coming back for revenge..."

"Don't be silly," Hilary said, walking lightly over and sitting beside her friend, "You don't believe in ghosts remember? Besides, if he has come back as a ghost then we'll just whip out a vacuum cleaner and suck him up."

Trixie smiled, sitting closer as Hilary wrapped her arms around the frightened girl. Despite how Trixie felt, Hilary felt more at ease. After her ordeal with Omen, it was difficult to believe that anyone else could be as evil as he was and so, she did not feel the same sensation of terror that she had in the past months. Though that was not to say she wasn't afraid of the new threat. The idea that this new menace had killed so many people in so little time was terrifying, but at least the deaths were quick. Hilary held Trixie closer. Kai would protect them. Trixie and Hilary suddenly looked up in panic as the sounds of a scuffle filtered in from outside. Hilary felt Trixie's nails dig painfully into her arm as the door opened and a girl with black hair stumbled in, falling to the floor with an agonised cry and a hard thud. It took Hilary only a moment to recognise it was Kyata and that she had been hurt. She looked back to the doorway to see the attacker and recognised the pale olive skin immediately. Priscilla Deen walked into the girls bathroom with two of her friends flanking her. Her long brown, un-styled hair was draped around her shoulders, half covering a large birthmark on her right arm. She sneered down at Kyata.

"Say that again, I dare you!"

Kyata looked up at the girl, going against her placid personality and struggling to find the courage to repeat what she had whispered beneath her breath.

"I said," she started, forcing herself to keep her voice even, "That you're a no-talent slut whose only purpose in life is to destroy as many men and relationships as possible."

Kyata barely had enough time to cover her face when Priscilla's foot lashed out at her.

"How dare you say that to me you lying little bitch?!" Priscilla kicked mercilessly at the petit girl, "At least I didn't go around telling people that I was dating Omen! Talk about craving attention you ugly freak!"

Hilary stood up and cleared her throat. Even though she didn't like that Kyata had been on Omen's side, she couldn't stand by and watch as she was beaten.

"Back off Priscilla." Hilary said firmly.

Priscilla stopped and looked up from Kyata, seeming to have only just noticed Hilary and Trixie's presence.

"Stay out of it Hilary," she spat, "It's got nothing to do with you!"'

"I just thought you'd like to know that it is true that Kyata was dating Omen," Hilary replied casually, "And that if you know what's good for you that you'd stop harassing her right now."

Priscilla stared at Hilary and Trixie - who were now both standing over Kyata. Kyata spat blood from her mouth and looked up at them. Priscilla sneered.

"You want to fight me?"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight," Trixie replied, regaining her arrogant composure, "You're so scrawny in the muscle department that you'd probably break in half if I even punched you once."

"It's three against two," Priscilla snapped, taking a step back so that she was in line with her friends, "You won't win."

Hilary smiled and turned to the girl on Priscilla's right side.

"Courtney, your boyfriend's name is Ryan right?"

The girl focussed on Hilary, "Yeah, so what?"

"You might want to ask him what he and Priscilla got up to last Saturday night." Hilary continued, smirking at Priscilla's horrified face, "It's all over the school. They're saying that she went over to his house while you were at work and had sex with him on the kitchen floor."

Courtney looked at Priscilla, devastation taking over her features.

"Cilla? Is that true?"

"No!" Priscilla lied, "She's lying!"

"Priscilla has been telling everyone," Trixie added, "It's no secret, ask any one and they'll tell you the same thing. And she's supposed to be your best friend right?"

Priscilla gritted her teeth and turned to Courtney, only to receive a harsh slap across the face. Tears tumbled down Courtney's cheeks as she ran out of the bathroom. Priscilla looked to her other friend for some support but the girl looked at her with disgust before leaving also. Priscilla turned back to Hilary and Trixie who were smiling smugly.

"You-"

"Now now," Trixie cut her off, "Let's not go saying anything we may regret Priscilla Queen of the Desert, I'm pretty sure the odds are now in our favour."

"Oh and by the way," Hilary added, "People told us how you were planning on getting with Kai, Tala and Ray. Just to let you know, they wouldn't go near you even if you were the last living creature on earth. You see, they have class... and standards."

"Run along now," Trixie said, motioning her hand in a royal air, "You're sullying my space."

Priscilla opened her mouth to say something but Trixie was in her face in a heartbeat.

"Say it," Trixie grinned darkly, "Give me an excuse to make your face look like your birthmark!"

Priscilla ground her teeth and left the bathroom in a huff. Trixie laughed triumphantly. Hilary kneeled beside Kyata and offered her a hand.

"Are you alright?"

Kyata ignored her hand and stood up.

"I'm fine," she replied stiffly.

"You could be a little more grateful," Trixie said, "We just saved your arse you know."

"Grateful?" Kyata looked at them with a look which made the two girl's heart's ache, "You and your friends are the reason I'm alone. You stole from me the only person in this world who made me feel like I wasn't worthless. Like I was beautiful. Now that he's gone, what else to I have?!"

"That's not fair," Hilary said, avoiding Kyata's large, heart-wrenching doe eyes, "He was going to kill us!"

Kyata stared at Hilary, "How would you feel if Kai was killed Hilary?"

Hilary's words caught in her throat.

"Imagine you hugged him, kissed him and said farewell just like it was a normal day. Imagine that he told you he loved you and that everything would be fine, that he'd see you tomorrow. Then the next day you find out he was killed, and you didn't even know. That while you were safe in bed having happy dreams, he was lying in the rain suffering."

"How do you even know he died?!" Trixie said, "There was no one around and the body disappeared!"

"Zane found his body," Kyata replied looking away from them. "You didn't know Omen the way I did. He cared about me, he protected me and he loved me. He was gentle and kind. He was a person just like you!"

Hilary stepped back from Kyata, unable to believe what she was hearing. She made Omen sound human.

"He was a monster," Trixie hissed, "Nothing more! He fooled you! What kind of a person would go out killing and torturing people?"

"You know nothing about him." Kyata said, turning her back on them, "I am grateful that you helped me. But thanks to you, I'm already dead on the inside."

She opened the door and left, leaving Trixie and Hilary and their misplaced sympathy behind her.

----

Priscilla walked huffily through the hallway back to her class, seething about what had happened in the girls bathroom.

"Dirty bitches. I'll spread so many rumours that they'll never be able to show their faces again."

"Trouble?"

Priscilla stopped and looked up from the floor, seeing Zane leaning against the wall ahead of her with a charming smile and a raised eye-brow. Priscilla flashed what she thought was a charming smiled and walked up to him.

"Nothing I can't handle. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come on a walk with me?" Zane struggled to say the words but maintained his seductive composure, "Well?"

Priscilla nodded with a smile, "Sure! But, what about class?"

Zane leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "What about it?"

Priscilla barely managed to focus as a goofy smile spread across her features.

"Just uh... Let me put my bag in my locker," she whispered.

Zane smirked, "Meet me at the side gate to the school."

Priscilla nodded and ran towards the stairs. Zane smirked then walked back towards the girls bathroom, waiting only a moment before Kyata walked out. He took her by the arm and pulled her to the side quietly. She looked at him with curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell Omen that I'm leading the bitch out to Sunnyside Road," he said, "Also tell him that he owes me big time!"

"I don't understand," Kyata replied, "What's going on?"

"Just do it," Zane replied.

He was about to walk away when he stopped and took Kyata's chin in his hand. He moved her face from side to side then gritted his teeth.

"You're bleeding."

He touched his fingers to her hairline and showed her the crimson syrup which streaked the side of her face.

"Must have happened when I fell over," Kyata replied, looking away. "It's nothing."

"You've got bruises all over you too," he commented, "Omen isn't going to be happy."

"Drop it Zane," Kyata said.

Zane sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Omen isn't the only one who cares about you, you know. You're like my little sister. I don't like it when you get hurt."

Kyata smiled slightly and pulled away. "Did you want me to call Omen now?"

Zane sighed, "Yes please. He so owes me for this."

Zane patted her on the head before walking towards the stairs. Kyata smiled and took out her phone. It rang once before Omen answered.

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

"Zane wanted me to tell you that he's taking _the bitch_ to Sunnyside road." Kyata said, "What's going on?"

_"Don't worry about a thing sweetie,"_ Omen said smoothly, _"I'll see you after school okay?"_

Kyata grumbled stubbornly, "Fine. I'll see you later. I love you."

_"I love you too. See you."_

The phone line went dead and Kyata put her mobile back into her pocket.

---

"This is so exciting!" Priscilla exclaimed, hooking her arm around Zane's and not noticing the agonised look on his face, "Where are we going?"

"To meet up with a friend of mine." Zane said, seeing Omen in the distance leaning against a white Ford Falcon which he'd obviously stolen.

Priscilla followed his gaze and gasped, tugging on Zane's arm as she walked faster.

"Zane," Omen waved with a dark smile at Priscilla, "Who's this then?"

"I'm Priscilla Deen," she said quickly, releasing Zane and heading straight to Omen, "We never had the pleasure of meeting while you went to our school but I wanted to meet you for a long time!"

Omen looked at Zane who stood behind Priscilla, silently mouthing the words, "She's you're problem now!"

Omen forced a smile to Zane then looked back down to Priscilla.

"Well, you feel like going for a ride with us?"

Zane pointed to himself then shook his head, shaking both his head and hands to indicate no.

"Zane and I both have something special to show you." Omen added, throwing a vengeful smile at Zane.

"Sure!" Priscilla said eagerly. "Will you or Zaney sit in the back with me?"

Zane shook his head slowly at Omen, biting his bottom lip against the string of curse words which threatened to spew from his mouth.

"Sure," Omen grinned, "I'm driving so Zaney will sit in the back with you. Right Zaney?"

Priscilla looked around and Zane struggled to fix a smile to his face.

"That's right," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Priscilla giggled and climbed into the back of the Falcon. Zane grabbed Omen by the collar and pulled him closer.

"You are so going to pay for this man!"

Omen grinned and pulled away. "She's waiting for you."

Zane shuddered and climbed into the backseat stiffly. Omen flicked the child lock on the door and closed it, earning a withering glare from Zane before he took the driver's seat and the Falcon drove away.

----

Hilary, Mariah, Kai, Tyson and Ray all sat under the old fig tree at the back of the school, waiting for Tala and Trixie who had disappeared among the much smaller crowd which made up the student body. Everything was so quiet at the school, the only noises that could be heard were that of the young children from the primary school next door. They heard the excited giggles of the first years, playing their little space games on the grassy fields, completely oblivious to the horrors in the town. They were completely unconcerned and happy, and for good reason. Through all of the killings, the only people to be spared were children under the age of twelve.

Ray looked over towards the fence, hoping for some small glimpse of Drake. He had never turned up to school, nor had Alexis.

Tala and Trixie returned slowly, Tala's arm draped around the dark girl's shoulders as she clutched a sausage roll in her hands.

Trixie ran over and sat with Mariah and Hilary while Tala heaved a deep breath and scanned the group. He hesitated a moment and looked at Kai who was too lost in his own thoughts to even notice.

"Kai," Tala said, bringing him back to reality, "Where's Max and Daichi?"

----

Priscilla held Omen and Zane's hands tightly as they pulled her away from the car and closed her eyes tightly.

"Remember," Omen's voice was low and seductive, "No peeking or you'll ruin your surprise. Trust me, it's to die for."

Priscilla giggled excitedly as they descended a long case of winding stairs. The air smelt like mildew and rotting upholstery, and was several degrees colder than it was outside. She heard a door open and wrinkled her nose against the smell.

"Couldn't you guys have chosen a place that didn't smell bad?" she asked.

Omen laughed softly and pulled her in front of him.

"You can open your eyes now."

Priscilla opened her eyes and screamed in terror. The room was dark and concrete, though old blood stained the walls like dark paint which had been thrown from a tin. Bloodied hand marks scaled halfway up the wall and a table was on the other side of the room, completely covered in blood and chunks of human flesh. Two captives sat opposite them, staring wide-eyed and duct taped to chairs like prisoners. They tried screaming at Priscilla but duct tape had been slapped over their mouths. She began stepping back but Omen held her shoulders tightly and held her still as Zane left the room, closing the door tight behind him.

"You see Priscilla," Omen said quietly, "I don't like how you've been hurting my girl. I don't like it at all. I would be lying if I said that what I am about to do is only because of her though. You see, I've lost my touch. I haven't been quite the way I used to be. I've realised why I haven't been enjoying my job as much as I should be and do you know why?"

Omen grinned and pulled a chair from the side of the room, putting it behind the paralysed girl and forcing her down.

"There's been no torture. I've been so wrapped up in killing people that I haven't been able to torture as many as I would like and you see, the torture is what makes it fun. Ask these guys in front of you, it just makes me all tingly inside!"

Priscilla's eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness. Omen grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back into the seat, looking at the two captives in front of him. They watched him carefully as he came towards them. The older of the two wriggled his bound wrists, hoping that the blood which coated him would act as a lubricant against the tape which bound his wrists. Omen stopped in front of him and pulled out his knife, slamming it down into his hand and enjoying the muffled scream of agony. He took a corner of the tape which covered the boy's mouth and ripped in away.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Omen laughed and pulled his knife out of his captive's hand.

"Now now Drake, I thought you had to set an example for the children?"

"Fuck you," Drake hissed, his eyes flashing over to the younger boy, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"

"I got better," Omen grinned, "You people still think you can kill me. It's hilarious!"

"Oh I will kill you," Drake laughed darkly, "You can bet on that Omen! My question is, why haven't you killed us yet?"

"Ask little Daichi," Omen looked over to the younger boy and twirled his knife in his fingers, "He's knows what's about to happen."

Daichi stared at Omen then realisation dawned on him. Omen knew the moment it did when what little colour remained in Daichi's face vanished and sheer panic took over his eyes. Omen laughed darkly and nodded.

"That's right, it's the forest all over again! I wonder who will die this time?"

Daichi felt his heart begin to race and lowered his head as despair took control. Omen couched in front of him, sliding the flat of his dagger across Daichi's face and smearing blood over his cheeks. Omen smiled, his voice low and sinister.

"I guess we'll find out together, won't we…"

* * *

* * *

_Alright guess, I guess I owe you all an explanation as to the lack of updating on my behalf._

_Well, to cut a long story short my ex-boyfriend, a delightful man name Martyn, as well as four of his friends, stalked me from the beginning of last year and subsequently assaulted me in the back of my current boyfriend's car._

_Needless to say I haven't had my head screwed on quite right and have had a pretty tough time which was made worse by some of my "friends" who said they couldn't stand hanging around with a 'sad sack'. I found out who my real friends were anyway._

_In any case, as horrific as it was life is full of opportunities and I'm taking what happened to me and channelling the raw emotion from it into my writing. Instead of remembering it as the worst day of my life, I am choosing to see it as an opportunity to hone and improve on my writing ability. After this set-up chapter, things will become more emotional, more chilling and darker than before. I do not want people to feel sorry for me, but you needed an explanation. I am pretty over it, it was unlucky but hey, that's my life :D_

_In any case, I hope you liked this crappy chapter and I promise the following chapters will not be as crap._

_Love you all!_

_xx_


	4. It begins

_Yeah that's right __ I'm updating already :D I owe it to you guys. Hope you enjoy!! Xx_

_- - - -_

Daichi closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing as steady as possible, though he could feel his racing heart beating against his chest like it were a terrified creature trying to escape. He tried to block the sounds of the room out, though nothing could stop the tortured screams and sinister laughter from reverberating through his ears. Sitting in front of him was the American transfer student Priscilla Deen, her long silky hair now limp and heavy with the weight of fresh blood and salty tears. Omen circled her like a lion, tormenting his prey and playing with her, waiting for the moment when he would draw that blade across her for the final time and put an end to her suffering.

Daichi flinched as she screamed again and Omen's low laughter followed, though there was something different in his laugh. Daichi opened his eye slightly and looked to the murderers face. Omen watched Priscilla with disgust.

"Does it hurt Priscilla?" he asked coldly, "I want you to suffer the way you made my Kyata suffer. Calling her a liar, a freak… How dare you."

He slashed her across the back of her shoulders and ignored the ensuing shriek.

"Kyata is fragile," Omen said quietly, "She is like my flower, and every nasty thing you ever said to her…"

Daichi saw Omen's hand trembling with rage as the words seethed through his clenched teeth.

"Every time you ever hurt her…"

Omen stopped in front of Priscilla who looked up at him through glassy, blood shot eyes.

"It killed her, little by little," Omen suddenly slammed his knife down through her wrist in into the wooden arm of the chair, "Now you're paying for it!"

"STOP!" Drake suddenly shouted from beside Daichi, his voice carrying over Priscilla's agonised cries, "Stop it Omen! She's suffered enough! Leave her alone!"

Omen pulled his knife out of her wrist and turned slowly to look at Drake, who stared back at him defiantly with the strip of duct tape which had been covering his mouth half dangling off his cheek. Omen smiled, his eyes darkened.

"Very well then, if that's what you want Drake."

Omen spun around and flicked his dagger at Priscilla, burying it to the hilt right between the eyes. She stared into space, her eyes veiled in death.

"NO!" Drake yelled but he knew it was too late for her.

Daichi could not fake consciousness any longer. He stared wide eyed at the corpse in front of him then to Omen who unceremoniously wrenched his dagger out of the girls head. Something in Daichi squirmed and he was suddenly taken by an uncontrollable rage.

"You sick son of a bitch!" he yelled, "How?! How could you… you be so cruel?!"

Omen raised an eyebrow at the child and smirked, "Cruel? You think _that_ was me being cruel? Oh no little Daichi, no that wasn't cruel. You haven't seen me be cruel yet, but you will."

- - - -

Max quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, though his hopes were dashed when it was Kai's name that came up on the caller ID instead of Shana. He sighed and answered his phone, resting his head on his pillow back in his own house.

"Kai, I just need some time to clear my head."

"_It's Hilary, Max. I heard that Shana left. Don't worry, when this is all over, she'll come back. It'll be fine."_

Max smiled, "Thanks Hil."

"_Anytime. Oh, Max, do you know where Daichi might be? We figured he was probably with his friends but school is over now and we still can't find him."_

"Did he even go to school today?" Max asked, sitting up a little on his bed.

"_I think so,"_ Hilary replied, _"One sec… Oh my god… Tyson just remembered that Daichi left a note this morning saying he will be hanging out with a new friend all day today and will probably be late home."_

Max laughed, hearing Tyson's sheepish apologies in the background, "Alright then, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"_Bye Max."_

Max turned his phone off and set it on his bedside table beside a photo of him and Shana. He stared at it for a moment and sighed.

"I guess you and your parents drove there," he whispered, "If you caught a plane, you would have called me by now."

- - - -

The dark room was barely lit with the orange glare of the dying street light which filtered in through the thin curtains. The only thing that moved in the dark room was the pair under the cover of the blankets, shifting slowly and tenderly around each other and locked in the beginnings of a passionate tango. Hilary kissed Kai's neck gently and lay back on his pillow as he leaned over her, using his fingers to gently brush stray hairs from her soft face. She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand, feeling her own heart melt as he pushed into her palm, like a cat craving the gentle strokes of his master.

"Kai…" Hilary whispered, feeling the heat building between their bodies, "I love you."

He smiled gently and leaned down, kissing her on the lips then trailing down along her neck. Hilary felt her skin tingle as he breathed into her ear.

"I love you too Hilary."

Hilary grinned and arched her back as Kai's hand travelled down along her side, though their romance was spoiled by the harsh ring of Kai's mobile phone which sounded from the other room. Hilary felt a spark of irritation and knew that Kai felt the same way.

"Leave it," he whispered.

Hilary smiled and half gasped when Kai's hand stroked the inside of her thighs. He grinned at her mischievously though it disappeared when they heard his phone start to ring again. Hilary sighed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Go on," she said with a smile, "Go get it."

Kai looked at her for a moment before cursing vehemently and climbing out of his bed. Hilary watched him leave the room in nothing but his shorts and also climbed out of bed, instantly going to her school back and raiding it with a smirk.

Kai entered the kitchen and picked up his phone, his tone a little more harsh than usual.

"Who is it and this had better be good."

"_Kai, that's no way to talk to an old friend now is it?"_

Kai hesitated a moment before the voice registered to him, "Bryan?"

"_Hello to you too."_

"Bryan… What happened to you?" Kai asked, "I lost contact with you and Spencer months ago… Is he with you?"

"_Yeah, he's here. You know, we like to explore and such. Anyway, this isn't a social call Kai."_

"I never thought it was," Kai said with a thin smile, "You have never called me just to chat before."

"_Ha ha, yeah, well that's me. Tomorrow night, you and Tala come to the park. You know the one I'm talking about. Bring Tala with you. This is important."_

"Wait, Bryan, what is this about?"

"_Tomorrow,"_ Bryan repeated, _"Ten o'clock."_

The connection was lost and Kai stared at his phone, his expression hard as confusion washed over him.

"Kai…"

Kai looked up and felt as though his mind suddenly went blank. Hilary smiled at him, standing against the wall in skimpy, red see-through lingerie. She walked up to him and pushed him down into one of the kitchen chairs before climbing gracefully onto his lap. Kai smiled at her and looked at the outfit.

"What's all this?" He asked quietly, toying with the red ribbon tied around her neck.

"Just relax," she whispered, "I don't want you to worry about anything. Tonight, it's just you and me."

- - - -

Tyson groaned as the unforgiving sun hit his eyes through the window and the sound of computer generated mayhem reached his ears. He sat up groggily, his PS3 remote falling from his chest as realisation reached him. It was Friday morning and he had fallen to sleep playing God of War. He rubbed his head wearily and looked at his watch before standing up and heading down the hallway. He yawned again and banged his fist against the door to Daichi's room, assuming he had come back home while Tyson had been playing games.

"Daichi, get up." He called, "We have to go to school…"

There was no reply from inside the room. Tyson banged his fist on the door again before sliding it open.

"Daichi! Come on man, wake up."

Tyson blinked and noticed that the room was void of all life. Nothing had moved since the previous day, not even the bed sheets or the blanket.

"Daichi?" Tyson asked nervously.

- - - -

Ray held Mariah's hand tightly as they walked towards school. He could feel his insides twisting uncomfortably and the dark yet familiar sense of despair floating through his stomach. Mariah felt the same way as they walked through the barren streets.

"Ray," she whispered, "This town is a death trap."

"I know," he replied, "We'll stay for the memorial party tonight then we'll head back to China straight after. I refuse to let you stay here another day."

Mariah smiled a little and squeezed Ray's hand.

"I know how to handle myself Ray. You shouldn't worry so much."

- - - -

Tyson tore through his bag, cursing when he could not find his phone. He looked around his house, his mind racing and preventing him from thinking straight. He sprinted into the kitchen and seized the house phone, dialling Daichi's number and pressing his ear to the phone. There was no ringing, only a female voice.

"_Sorry. The phone you are trying to call is either turned off, or disconnected. Please hang up, and try again later."_

Tyson slammed the phone down, cursing angrily even as he slipped his shoes on. He ran through the house and out the front door, heading straight for the school where he knew Kai would be. He could feel his eyes stinging as guilt started to infiltrate his core. Why hadn't he called Daichi that night? Why was Daichi's phone turned off? Where could Daichi be? Why didn't he start looking earlier?

"Daichi…" Tyson whispered as he sped around the corner, "I'll find you…"

- - - -

Daichi watched the door to the stark room intently, waiting for the moment when Omen would walk in. He sat in his chair quietly, wiggling his wrists around and using his own blood like oil to slip out of the duct tape. He bit his bottom lip as his hand slid free.

"I'm out," he whispered to Drake who was working on his own bonds.

"Help me out," Drake whispered back, "My hands are bigger than yours, I can't get out of this tape…"

"One sec…" Daichi replied as he tore the tape off his legs and ankles.

He slid off the chair, his legs stinging and wobbly from lack of use. He gritted his teeth and staggered towards Drake, immediately setting to work on his bonds. His small fingers slipped over the bloodied tape but he was finally able to rip it off. Drake pulled his arms free with a triumphant smirk and looked back to Daichi, patting him on the shoulder.

"Good work mate!" He pulled off the tape binding his legs and stretched his limbs, "Alright, let's get the hell out of here…"

Daichi nodded and ran over to the door, taking the handle and pulling it open as slowly and quietly as he possibly could. Drake looked over Priscilla's body pityingly before turning back towards Daichi.

"The second we are out of here we have to call the police," he whispered.

"Fat lot of good that will do us…" Daichi whispered as he slipped out into the cold, concrete hallway. "Omen won't go down to police… Hell, they don't even register to him."

"Maybe they'll register when he's locked in jail and is forced to be someone else's bitch?" The idea made Drake grin nastily.

Daichi however, remained as focussed as ever.

"You can't lock up the devil," he said quietly, "Come on, this way."

Daichi ran down the hallway with Drake on his heels. Splatters and streaks of human blood decorated the walls, flashing in the visions of the two escapees and causing their hearts to race. Daichi turned a corner only to collide with something as firm and immovable as marble. He took several steps back, feeling his heart stop for a moment. Omen looked down at him with dark, amused eyes.

"I was wondering when you two would escape."

Daichi felt Drake grab him and drag him back and start running in the opposite direction. Omen smirked and took his dagger out of his belt, raising it above his head methodically and smiling as nostalgia washed over him.

"Oh the escape attempts, I do miss them. It just adds that extra drama to the capture…"

Daichi felt Drake release him and cry out in agony as he tumbled to the ground with Omen's dagger embedded in his calf muscle. Drake ripped it out and looked to Daichi desperately.

"Get out of here kid!" he shouted, "Run! Go! I'll hold him for as long as I can!"

Daichi nodded and ran as fast as he could, as Omen closed in on Drake with growing glee. Drake turned and held the dagger tightly, grinning as his captor stopped, practically above him.

"You didn't get very far now did you?" Omen said calmly, "If you think Daichi is going to get away you are sorely mistaken."

"As long as I have breath left in this body, I won't let you anywhere near that kid!"

Omen smiled and analysed Drake as though he were nothing more than a caged animal in the zoo, "Really? Well then, I should fix that."

- - - -

Daichi ran faster than he had ever done in his life, with determination spurring his movement and terror keeping his adrenaline sky high, he knew there was no way Omen could catch up. He keep his vision fixed ahead, however when a door opened there was no way he could stop. In less than a second Daichi was brought to a sudden halt as a fist buried deep in his stomach, completely sweeping him off his feet and knocking the wind out of him at the same time. Daichi fell to his knees and clutched his stomach with wide eyes, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Fuck! You little bastard! That hurt my wrist!"

Daichi looked up to his attacker, barely finding enough breath to choke out a single word.

"Y-you!"

"Yeah me!" Zane snapped in irritation, shaking his smarting hand, "God damn it kid!"

Daichi scrambled backwards though Zane kept up with him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

He grabbed Daichi by the shirt and lifted him off the ground with ease, storming down the hall back towards where Omen was. Daichi squirmed and kicked Zane as hard as possible in the shins, causing the teenager to shout in agonised rage.

"You little bastard!"

He raised his fist and Daichi closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Now now Zane, just relax a bit man."

Daichi looked around and felt his hope dissipate. Omen walked up to them casually, but what caught Daichi's eye was Drake, who was being dragged by the collar like a broken doll.

"Why are you here?" Omen asked, as though he had forgotten Daichi's existence, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Pfft, why bother?" Zane asked, "Kyata is safe and happy, and there's no use learning all the crap they teach us anyway."

Omen laughed, "Touché."

"Besides," Zane pulled Daichi up, "If I weren't here then you would have lost this."

"Nonsense," Omen said, his red eyes resting on Daichi like a panther watching its next meal, "Even if he did make it to the front door," he put his hand into his shirt and pulled out something on a long chain, "He can't get out without the key."

Daichi watched as Omen returned the key to its safe spot under his shirt, relishing in the despair that the small, metal object caused.

- - - -

Tyson ran in through the school as the bells sounded for recess. He pushed past everyone in his way until he felt someone pull him to the side with almost unnatural strength. The moment his legs stopped running they gave way, leaving Tyson on his knees to gain his breath as Tala stood over him with a confused, and some-what irritated expression.

"Tyson? Where have you been and why the hell are you charging through the school like a mad man?"

"Daichi…" Tyson gasped, "He's… gone missing!"

Tala dropped to one knee in front of Tyson, "Gone missing? Are you sure?"

"I tried calling him but his phone it off!" Tyson babbled quickly, "I… I don't know what to do!"

"Alright, let's go check his usual hangouts," Tala said calmly, pulling Tyson to his feet, "If he got into a fight with one of his school mates then he's probably off venting his anger somewhere, it's not like he hasn't done it before. If we still can't find him, then we tell the others and ditch Kenny's memorial. I know it's hard but finding the living is always better than celebrating the dead."

Tyson nodded, "Should we tell the others?"

"No, they're already scared enough," Tala replied, "I would suggest telling Kai but it seems he hasn't turned up to school today either. I was just about to go looking for him when I saw you."

"You think he's okay?!"

"Kai?" Tala laughed, "You're honestly worrying about Kai?"

Tyson half smiled and shrugged.

"I guess he's capable of looking after himself."

"Exactly," Tala said with a smirk, "Now come on, let's go find the brat."

- - - -

Kai donned a pair of baggy black pants and a fitting black shirt as he thought over the phone call he had received that night. What was so important that Bryan wanted to meet in person instead of just talking over the phone like they usually did? It was not like him. Kai tied the laces of his boots and threw a jacket over his shoulders, heading for the door but not before throwing a quick glance at the clock. It was almost three. School would be out soon. He put a hand on the door handle and could smell the faint aroma of strawberries, remnants left from the moisturiser on Hilary's hand as she left the apartment that morning. He smiled and left the room, locking the door behind him.

There were two hours until Kenny's memorial party, yet Kai could already feel the guilt gripping him like an iron clasp. He could not ignore it, whenever he tried it crushed his insides and caused the pain to spread.

"I let him die," Kai whispered, "I'm sorry Kenny."

- - - -

Tala looked at his watch anxiously as Tyson scrambled through bushes, returning from the last of Daichi's hang-outs.

"It's almost four-thirty," Tala said quietly, "Was there any sign he was there?"

"None," Tyson replied nervously, "Where could he be?! He shouldn't be dead! That killer kills people in their sleep, they haven't taken anyone before!"

"Calm down," Tala snapped, his tone turning sour at the thought of what they were going to have to do, "You're no good to me if you're panicked. Looks like we have to go crash Kenny's memorial. Dammit. If that kid is just playing hide and seek I'm going to kill him."

"Daichi wouldn't do that," Tyson said angrily, "Especially today."

"Yeah yeah," Tala said, waving his hand, "Come on, we have to get to the school and find the others."

- - - -

Hilary and Trixie sat on the fence to the school yard, waiting for the others to arrive. Trixie looked around nervously, the idea of two girls sitting alone as the sun was setting frightening her more than she would ever admit. Hilary played with her purple dress nervously, then screamed as a hand landed on her shoulder. Both girls looked around and saw Kai standing on the other side of the fence with Ray, Mariah and Max. He smiled at them, enjoying the curses the Trixie aimed in his direction.

"Kai, don't sneak up on me like that!" Hilary said, holding a hand to her heaving chest.

"You're late!" Trixie snapped, starting to calm down, "Where the hell have ya been? And where's Tala, Daichi and Tyson?!"

Kai shrugged, "They wouldn't miss this. They'll be here."

Hilary climbed over the fence, trying not to rip her dress in the process. Trixie, who simply wore tight jeans with heels and a black clubbing top, threw her legs over it with ease and looked around, unable to see Tala anywhere.

"We should head in," Ray said, looking at his watch, "The memorial started five minutes ago."

"But Tala, Tyson and Daichi aren't here yet," Hilary said nervously, feeling unease begin to settle in the pits of her stomach. "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Max said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. We'll meet them inside. It isn't safe out here."

Hilary sighed as the others headed into the school. Kai stood with her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"They're fine," he said calmly, "Come on. You look beautiful by the way."

Hilary blushed as they too entered the school, "Thank you."

They stepped through the open school doors, seeing streamers and balloons lining one of the hallways, directing them towards the party. The soft sound of heavy bass from music echoed through the corridors, causing the windows to shake slightly in their brackets. Kai looked to the windows. They all had bars across them, giving him the feeling of being locked inside a prison.

"Is that death metal?" Hilary asked, trying to analyse the music.

"Sounds like it," Max said with a grin.

"Inappropriate," Mariah said coolly, "Shouldn't this be a celebration of Kenny's life? He hated death metal."

"Look," Max said quietly, "On the floor in front of Mauve's office. It's an arrow, does that mean we should enter?"

"What do you think?" Trixie asked wearily. "Of course we do."

"Sorry," Max said, raising his hands disarmingly, "It's just weird is all."

Hilary pulled Max back and kept her voice low so that Trixie would not hear.

"She's just a little nervous," Hilary whispered, "Give her a bit of space."

Max nodded and smiled as Ray and Mariah opened the door to the principal's office. Kai waited for the others to enter first when a sound caused him to look around. Sprinting down the hallway towards them was Tyson and Tala and from a single glance, Kai already knew something was seriously wrong.

"Hey Kai!" Hilary called, bringing his attention back into the large, stylish room, "Look at this!"

Sitting on Mauve's table and around the same size as a large suitcase, was a wrapped present, complete with a frilly green bow.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I'd say it's a present," Trixie said, throwing Kai a pitying look, "Judging by its present-like appearance."

"I know it's a present smart-arse," Kai snapped, "I mean what is inside it? Who's it for?"

"Kai!" Tala gasped as he and Tyson suddenly stopped in front of him, "We have to go."

"It's for me," Max said in confusion, raising the tag, "See. Max Tate."

"Open it!" Hilary said with excitement.

"Kai," Tala gasped, "It's Daichi, he's missing."

"What?!" Kai stared him in the eyes.

Max ripped the wrapping paper off the large object and threw the lid off, nothing preparing him for what he saw next. Kai's attention was stripped from Tala as Trixie and Hilary screamed. Kai ran into the room and stopped, his eyes fixed on what was in the box. Bound and crammed into the box like a broken toy, was the mutilated corpse of a young girl, whose eyes stared straight out at Max as though she were pleading for him to rescue her. Blood stained her white sun-dress, almost completely drenching it.

"No…" Max whispered, putting his hand on the girl's cheek as tears sprung into his eyes, "It… it can't be… Shana?"

Before anyone else could move or say anything, Max grabbed her face in his hands and shook her.

"NO! SHANA! Wake up! You can't be dead! You can't be! Please!"

Kai ran to Max's side and grabbed his friend, pulling him away from the corpse of the girl he loved so much. Max fought and struggled though finally fell to the ground, gripping Kai's arm tightly as an agonised cry ripped through him and tears seared his cheeks. Kai looked around to the others. Ray was holding Mariah to him, not letting her look at the horrific scene as Tala and Tyson ran over to Trixie and Hilary. Kai nodded at Tyson who pulled Hilary out of the room.

"How?!" Max cried, "It can't be her! She left for Cairns! She was supposed to be safe! Shana! SHANA!"

Max suddenly ripped himself from Kai's grasp and ran out of the room, racing straight past the others and out of sight.

"Max!" Kai yelled but the blond boy was already gone.

Kai stood up and looked at Shana's corpse, feeling as though his stomach was about to claw its way up his throat. He put a hand to his mouth and approached the _gift_, noticing something in her hand. It was a letter.

"Kai!" Tala shouted from the hallway, "We're getting out of here!"

"I'll catch up!" Kai shouted back as he pulled the letter out of Shana's limp hand. He opened it, first noticing it was written in blood though that was not what made his hands begin trembling or the cold sweat to glaze his handsome features.

_Oh, how I missed you Kai. Sure it hasn't been very long but that look of mixed terror and rage you always gave me was like my own personal brand of ecstasy. I just can't get enough of it! I trust Max liked the present I left for him? Cute isn't she?  
You should have made sure I was dead before you left me Kai. You should have waited until I drew my last breath. Now it is too late. You are already deep in my trap and there is no escape…_

"Kai!" Tala burst back into the room, "All the doors and windows are blocked, we can't get out."

Tala analysed Kai's pale face for a moment and walked over to him, reading the letter over his shoulder.

_If you want revenge, then try and find me. Don't leave your friends alone though, because you never know who might disappear next. I'm going to do what you failed to do Kai, I'm going to make sure you're dead this time. I'm back baby, and this is a whole new game. Omen._


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note

Oh my God… I am so losing it right now…. As you may have read in that last chapter I had Kyata kill Priscilla… that actually wasn't supposed to be uploaded… It had the same title as the chapter I was _supposed _to load but… Uh… I'm still not thinking straight…

So sorry guys but hey, you got to read something that I was going to put further along the line ^-^

I can't have that so I'll have to alter and make it different… sorry ^-^

Again, I can't believe I did that so I'm going to put up chapter five asap :D as a sorry present and I know you're probably thinking "omg, what a shit apology present" but hey, it's the best I've got ^-^

Sorry!

Love you all

xoxo


	6. Max's Agony

_I'm back baby, and this is a whole new game. Omen._

That name played over and over again in Kai's mind as the word tarnished the paper like deadly nightshade. Omen was back. The letter shook in Kai's hand, falling from his fingers and floating less than gracefully to the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Tala shouted in disbelief, "There's no way! There's no freakin way! You shot him! This has got to be a sick joke! That Zane fuck! He's been out to get back at us, this is probably his doing!"

"It's him Tala," Kai said quietly, "He's alive…"

Kai's eyes suddenly ripped from the note which now lay on the floor, to the door. He ran around the table and out into the hallway, seeing Hilary and the others sitting on the floor near the door. Hilary looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Kai skid to a halt beside them. He seized the door handle and shook it, trying to open it.

"It's locked Kai," Hilary whispered, "We can't get out."

"Like hell we can't!" Kai said angrily, "You have to get out of here, there's no way I'm taking him on while you're in the building!"

Kai stepped back then ran at the door, throwing all of his weight against it though to no avail. He repeated the harsh motion again and again until Tala ran down the hall and joined them with the crinkled note in his white-knuckled hand. He threw the letter at Ray and Tyson before joining Kai in trying to break the door down. Ray scanned it quickly and the colour drained from his face like water down a drain. Tyson snatched it from him and read it, his entire body trembling by the end. Kai stepped back from the door, rubbing his shoulder and looking around, his senses on high alert.

"Max is out there," Ray managed to whisper, "He ran off without us…"

"Shit," Kai cursed.

"Kai?" Hilary stood up and took his hand, staring at him through her large, fear taken eyes, "What's going on? Who did that to Shana?! You know something! Tell us!"

Kai stared hard at her for a moment before looking to the other girls. Trixie and Mariah held each others hands and stood beside Hilary, staring him down with tearful eyes.

"Don't panic," Kai started, knowing that those first words were going to be no more than a waste of breath, "The person who did that to Shana… was Omen. I didn't kill him, he's still alive."

Hilary stared at Kai, transfixed to the spot with a mixture of horror and disbelief. The look on Kai's face told her it was the truth, yet her mind was screaming denial. She shook her head slowly as the screams in her head began to give way, strangled off by the cold, stinging truth and harsh realisation. She stepped away from Kai, her tears starting again and not even realising that Ray and Tala were already holding Mariah and Trixie who had already completely broken down. Kai stepped towards her.

"Hilary?" he asked delicately.

"He's back…" she managed to choke out, "Shana… he did that to her… and all the townspeople… he killed them too?"

Kai nodded then suddenly ran to Hilary's side as she dropped to her knees, completely overwhelmed with grief and terror and shaking like a leaf in a cyclone. Kai grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his strong arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you Hilary!" He whispered to her, "But I need you to keep it together for me. I need you to go with Ray and Tyson-"

"No!" she suddenly shouted, grabbing hold of his shirt, "Please don't leave me!"

"Hil," he pulled her hands off him gently and cupped her face, forcing her to look straight into his eyes, "You have to go with them. Tala and I are going to go find Max and we're going to put an end to this. Properly this time. I won't be able to fight if I know that you're in danger. So please, go with them?"

Hilary threw her arms around his neck but nodded silently. Kai hugged her back before pulling away and looking around to Tyson and Ray.

"First off, see if you can call the police. Take the girls down the hall and see if you can get out into the courtyard then down to the sports field. Tala, you and I are going to find Max and end that sorry son of a bitch. He's going to wish he had died."

Tala nodded and gave Trixie a kiss before joining with Kai. Hilary rose on shaky legs and made her way over to Trixie, holding her hands tightly and trying to be strong for the both of them.

"Find him Kai," Ray said quietly, "Find Max before we have to bury another friend."

"I will," Kai said before looking at Tala, "Let's go."

Tala nodded and the pair ran down the hallway, desperate to find Max before Omen did.

- - - -

Zane blew out a thin line of cigarette smoke and smiled as it dispersed into the atmosphere, leaving nothing but the smell of burning tobacco in its wake. He dropped the butt on the carpeted ground and stomped it out with the heel of his boot before looking around. He sat in one of the offices on the top story of the school with the door locked, a walkie-talkie, laptop and gun sitting on the mahogany table in front of him. There was a wire connected to the computer which leg to a large, thick antenna which stuck to the outside of the window.

"Hell of a night to quit smoking," he mused to himself, "Now, let's get this show on the road."

He cracked his knuckles and began typing rapidly on the computer, a thin smile adorning his features.

"_Zane…"_

Zane looked to the walkie-talkie, instantly recognising the smooth, malevolent voice. He raised the device to his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah Omen, I'm doing it already."

"_Good, I'm counting on you man. Don't let me down."_

"I won't," Zane smiled, "As long as you remember our deal. Trixie and that Tala shit are mine."

"_Understood."_

A box popped up on the computer screen and Zane smiled before pulling his last cigarette out of the carton and putting it between his lips as the walkie-talkie went silent after a short burst of static. He lit the cigarette and took the gun in his hand.

"It's done. No one can call in or out. They're all dead."

- - - -

Max staggered down the hallway like a broken man, bumping into the lockers continuously as he swayed like a repentant drunkard. Tears fell from his dull eyes as the painful gaping hole in his heart seemed to consume his entire being. He could feel the cold splotches of blood on his hands drying to him, not allowing him to even think that he had just dreamt the past twenty minutes. That it was all some terrifying and horrible nightmare. He put his back to the lockers and slid down them, sitting on the ground and looking up into space.

"Shana…" his voice was hoarse with grief yet he still managed to yell loud, hoping that the angels would hear him and answer his plea, "Come back to me!"

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, before the dull sound of fists bashing the lockers reached his ears. He looked down the hall and listened carefully hearing a very muffled but clear 'help'. He got to his feet and ran down the hallway, stopping in front of a locker where the banging was emanating from. Max tried to open it but it was jammed. He took a step back and delivered a hard and precise kick straight to the lock. The door swung open and a person stumbled out. Max stood back until he recognised the person. He kneeled beside him and rolled him onto his back.

"Derrick?" Max asked, "What the hell are you doing here?! What happened to you?"

Derrick was covered in long deep gashes. Blood and scrapes covered his face completely and his leg had been half severed. He was already half dead. Derrick looked up at him, choking on his own blood.

"Help…" he choked, "He… killed the others… I escaped… He's after us… Because… because we tried… fighting him… We he first came… to our school…"

"Who?!" Max asked frantically as the cold chains of terror slowly wrapped themselves around his body, "Who is it?! Who did this?!"

Derrick laughed, his blood gurgling in the back of his throat and spewing over his lips as death started to mist over his eyes.

"You c-can't run! He'll get… you!"

"Who?!" Max seized Derrick by his blood stained shirt and pulled him closer, "Tell me dammit!"

Derrick grinned goofily and his head lolled back. His body went limp and Max began to tremble. He had died before telling anyone who had killed him. Max released the boy and let his corpse fall unceremoniously to the ground. Max forced himself to his feet, still watching Derrick's body.

"Idiot…" he whispered quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Max pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and fumbled with the numbers. He cursed quietly then raised the phone to his ear. It rang twice before an automated message played in a voice Max knew all too well.

"_Hello, the police are unable to help you now, though I'll be seeing you real soon. Welcome to my game. Enjoy your final breaths."_

Max threw his phone across the room with an enraged roar. The phone hit the wall and smashed into the tiniest of parts as though it had been made of porcelain.

"Omen?!" Max shouted, "There's no fucking way! He's dead! Zane! ZANE! Where are you, you sick bastard?! I know you're behind this!"

Max looked around, his fury completely blinding him. Slow footsteps alerted him to another presence in the hallway. Max spun around and saw a teenager walking towards him. He was tall, thin and had black hair which covered his face. Max yelled in fury and ran at him with his fists clenched.

"Zane! I'll KILL YOU!"

Max launched himself at the other teen and thrust his fist forward, narrowly missing his speedy opponent though colliding with him and dragging them both to the ground. Max was on his knees over the boy and raised his clenched fist, ready for another attack when all of his muscles suddenly froze and the breath caught in his throat. His fist began to tremble as Max's vision suddenly registered the red glint in his hair and the scarlet iris's in his eyes.

"No…" Max whispered.

Omen grinned up at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously yet enjoying the terror that seemed to pulsate from Max.

"Long time no see Maxy," he whispered, "Did you get the present I left for you?"

Max suddenly punched at Omen's face with an agonised cry but Omen caught his fist and pushed him back. Omen got to his feet fluidly and stood over Max while his hand strayed to his knife hilt. Max watched him, unsure of whether to run and save his life, or stay and join Shana on the other side.

"You know Max," Omen took out his dagger and toyed with it, "You have real potential. You have more brains than anyone else in your group, except for maybe Ray. You have drive and you're tough. With a little training, you could be almost level with Kai. Sure you'll never be as good as him, but you might make it close."

"Don't patronise me you dick," Max said bitterly, "I know what you're doing. The last little speech before you finally kill your victim. Why not just get the bullshit out of the way?"

"Shana said the same thing," Omen mused quietly, "She kept saying I was gutless, that you would hunt me to the ends of the earth and that I was going to burn in hell. She was pretty brave… even as I was cutting her fingers off one by one, she never begged for her life."

"Shut up…" Tears sprang into Max's eyes.

Omen smiled and leaned closer towards Max, "She tried not to scream but she couldn't stop herself. Especially as I sliced pieces of her soft skin…"

"Shut up!"

"She was like a jigsaw puzzle! You saw in the box didn't you! Severed at every single joint! First the fingers! Then hands! Then arms and legs!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Her screams were like fucking music Max!"

Max roared in agonised rage and threw himself at Omen, managing to wrap his hands around the murderers throat. Omen choked a little and punched Max in the face before kicking him back. Max fell back but rolled onto his feet and put his hands into his pockets.

"Draciel!"

"Your beyblade?!" Omen laughed.

Max launched Draciel at Omen with as much power as he could muster. The beyblade shot past Omen, though cut deeply into his arm as it passed. He swore and looked back at it, expecting it to come back for a second attack. Max threw the beyblade launcher away as though it were trash and tackled Omen with one arm around his neck and his other hand gripping Omen's wrist to stop him from using the dagger. Max twisted Omen's wrist cruelly and the murderer dropped the knife with a grunt.

"Sneaky little bastard," Omen said through clenched teeth as Max's arm tightened around his throat, "I really wasn't expecting that. I thought you'd use your little spinning toy til the end but it was a diversion! Silly me."

"You'll pay…" Max whispered darkly, "I'm going to kill you…"

"Kill me?" Omen laughed, "If you kill me, you'd be just like me… a murderer."

"If I have to become like you to kill you then so be it!"

Omen grinned and twisted out of Max's grip, though not as easily as he had first expected. He grabbed Max's wrist and twisted it around before kicking the blonde's feet out from under him. Max groaned in pain but thrust boy of his feet up, narrowly avoiding kicking Omen and backwards rolling back onto his feet. He spun quickly to face Omen who stepped back with an impressed smirk.

"Good work Max," he said, "You've been working out. You're a lot stronger than you used to be."

Max said nothing. He could see Omen had not even broken a sweat, whereas Max was struggling to maintain his calm façade. He wanted to pant and breathe deeply, but he would not allow himself to show any sign of fatigue. He was going to avenge Kenny. He was going to avenge Shana. He was going to avenge every single person Omen had ever killed. Omen looked at his watch and shook his head, his smile fading a little.

"We're going to have to cut this short Max, I have places to be."

"You have Daichi, don't you." Max said suddenly.

Omen smiled again, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious," Max said quietly, "Tell me, is he dead?"

"Not yet," Omen grinned, "You know me. I always grab the weakest first. Last time I snatched I snatched Kenny first, this time it's Daichi. Who was it that I took after Daichi last time? Oh yeah, Tyson!"

"You stay away from the others," Max said dangerously, "I won't let you hurt them!"

Omen laughed and his face darkened sinisterly.

"I wonder who can get to them first, you or me?"

Omen suddenly turned on his heel and sprinted down the hallway, turning quickly and descending the stairs. Max instantly gave chase, his sneakers almost making him slide right past the stairs. He leapt down the fourteen stairs and landed on the small landing, stumbling only slightly before doing the same to the rest of the stairs. He emerged into the underground corridor which lead through the older arts and photography classrooms. He looked up and down the corridor but heard no signs of life, not even the distant clapping of Omen's boots against the linoleum floor. Max stepped back up the stairs, cursing vehemently. Following Omen into the dark, unfamiliar corridor was a mistake and even in his enraged state, he knew that stumbling around down there was suicide. Omen has said that he was going after Tyson next. If that was where he was going to be, the Max would have to follow him there. He wasn't going to let Omen get away. He raced up the stairs and ran back down the hallway towards the front of the school.

- - - -

"We can't call out," Hilary said sorrowfully, putting her mobile phone back into her pocket as they walked through the school towards the exit to the courtyard, "It's the same mobile phone block as he used in the forest. We can't call anyone."

Tyson and Ray flanked the three girls, their senses peeked and their fist trembling, not with fear but with anticipation. Kai and Tala had always been the ones to go after Omen. After everything they had been through, Tyson and Ray were ready for their turn. Trixie stood between Mariah and Hilary, holding both the girls hands as tight as possible, thinking only of Tala and whether he was alive, or if he had been chopped into pieces for her to find.

"There's the doors," Ray said quietly, "Come on."

They jogged up to the doors and examined them for any signs of tampering. Hilary walked timidly to the windows to see if there were any traps waiting on the other side for them.

"Let's give it a try," Ray said, taking the handle in his hands.

He pulled it a little before Hilary's scream stopped him in his tracks.

"STOP RAY! STOP!"

Ray released the door handle instantly and looked over to Hilary who was staring out the window with her hands clasped over her horrified face. Tyson ran to her side instantly, though before Ray could join them he heard what sounded like a small moan from the other side of the door. Tyson looked out the window and gritted his teeth.

"God…"

Sitting several feet from the door and tightly secured to a chair, was one of the students who had gone missing recently. She was an eighth grader and completely innocent. Tears streamed from her terrified eyes, trickling over her blood spattered cheeks and slipping over the duct tape over her mouth. Tyson bit his bottom lip. Secured tightly around her body and neck was glistening razor wire which then travelled in a taut line to the other side of the door and was secured tightly around both handles.

"We can't open the doors," Hilary whispered, "Not without killing her…"

"She's still alive…" Tyson swallowed, "We almost did kill her…"

He looked around the rest of the courtyard and his heart dropped, "There's people secured to every door… Every fucking one!"

"If we want to get out we have to kill people," Mariah said tearfully, "This is sick…"

Before Ray or Tyson could come up with any type of plan, a sudden sound clattered up the hall, causing the entire group to jump. Mariah clutched Ray's arm tightly and they all stared down the hallway.

"What was that?" Trixie asked, her voice barely above a petrified whisper.

- - - -

Kai and Tala ran down the hallway, the sound of music getting louder as they approached the Drama studio. The balloons and streamers along the walls had reappeared and lead straight in through to the main drama studio, a room which was half the size of the gymnasium.

"Do you think the others made it out?" Tala asked as they stopped outside the room.

"I doubt it," Kai said bitterly, "If this is really Omen, then he would have made sure there is no way we can escape. I don't like this…"

"If we go in there we'll be stepping right into his trap," Tala warned as Kai took the door handle.

Kai could feel the vibrations of the heavy metal music through the door handle and hesitated a moment before twisting it.

"What better way to lure out a spider than to step right into it's web?"

He opened the door and they both stepped in. They looked around the room and the colour drained from their face. Tala held one hand to his stomach and another to his mouth, forcing himself to look away. Kai's jaw dropped slightly as his stomach churned, every fibre in his body telling him within seconds that this in front of him was the most horrifying thing he had and will ever see in his life. He had never seen anything like this, not even when he was in the forest. The moment of impact had shocked him. He could not feel the floor beneath him, nor hear the music blaring around him as he stared at the irrefutable evidence of Omen's return…

* * *

* * *

_Hayy all, hope you liked this chapter!!_

_I've got work in eight hours so I'm going to bed. Nighty Night!!_

_Xoxoxo_


	7. Find Him For Me! Go!

Tala looked around the room in abject horror, holding his stomach and slightly hunched as his lunch threatened to repeat on him. He looked to Kai who had not moved a muscle since entering the room, even his chest had seemed to turn to stone, making it look as though he were not even breathing. He wasn't. He couldn't…

X-x-X-x-X

Hilary took a step back, standing in front of Mariah and Trixie as another clang sounded from down the hall, following by the distant but distinguishable sounds of rapid footfalls coming towards them. Ray and Tyson stood in front of the girls with their fists balled and teeth clenched, ready for anything.

Then, the footsteps stopped.

Tyson and Ray did not let down their guard for even a moment. Silence reigned and senses were peeked. Hilary felt Trixie and Mariah gripping both of her arms tightly. Hilary bit her bottom lip until it hurt. Mariah and Trixie were relying too much on her bravery, unable to see that she had already begun shaking. She thought about praying to God, pray that that it wasn't Omen and pray that God would somehow step in and saved them. She smiled bitterly to herself. God had been battling for eternity with Satan, so how could he save them from someone who was more evil than Satan himself?

"Ray," Tyson said quietly, "Take the girls and see if you can get out through the fire escape in the cafeteria. It's close to here and hopefully it'll set the alarm off. If the alarm goes off, people will come help."

"What are you going to do?" Ray asked, "You can't take on Omen on your own."

"I'm a fast runner," Tyson said quietly, "Besides, if he's the one who took Daichi then I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp until he tells me where the kid is."

"You can't beat him," Ray whispered, "Kai couldn't beat him, nor could Tala. How could you?"

"Good to see you have confidence in me," Tyson forced a bitter smile, "Just go Ray, I'll figure something out."

"Tyson…"

"GO!"

Hilary, Mariah and Trixie flinched at the harshness in his voice. Ray hesitated a moment then looked to the girls. He looked between them before sighing. There was no way that Tyson could beat Omen, though if Omen went after the girls, which he had done in the past, then Ray would be able to protect them better. He gritted his teeth and patted Tyson on the shoulder.

"If you die, I won't forgive you," he said, staring Tyson in the eyes.

Tyson closed his eyes and smiled, "Don't worry about me, just get them out of here."

Ray nodded and turned to the girls who had heard the whole conversation. Hilary ran over to Tyson and wrapped her arms around him, surprising him with the tight, warm hug.

"Please be safe Ty," she said quietly, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Tyson put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about me Hils," he said, releasing her and patting her on the head, "I'll see you all later, alright?"

Hilary smiled and nodded before joining the others. Ray threw Tyson one last glance before running down the hallway with the girls in tow. Tyson watched as they disappeared down the dark hallway, his smile fading with them. He knew it would be the last time he would ever see them. He turned his back on them, watching the other end of the hall and just waiting for any sign of human life, or in Omen's case, demonic life.

"Well," he sighed, stretching his neck, "No use standing around and waiting for death."

He ran through the hallway, feeling his heart beating faster and fear doubling with each step. He wanted to turn and run, though the will to find Omen and make him pay for Daichi was stronger. He had only run fifteen metres when a pair of hands grabbed him tightly from behind and dragged him to the side, into one of the dark classrooms.

Tyson struggled violently and stumbled, bringing both himself and his captor roughly to the ground. The other person put their hand over Tyson's mouth and brought his face over his shoulder so that his lips almost touched Tyson's ear.

"Shut up, it's me."

"Max?" Tyson said, his voice muffled by Max's hand.

Max sat up, releasing Tyson and looking around the room for any signs of life. Tyson got to his knees and looked into Max's usually kind eyes. They were glazed in cold, hard hatred and rage.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"He's coming for you next," Max whispered, keeping a constant eye on the door, "It's Omen, Omen is still alive. I know you probably don't believe me…"

"No, I do," Tyson brought his eyes away from Max's, "There… there was a note left with Shana…"

Max continued looking out the door, not flinching nor even moving at the sound of his beloved's name. Sorrow and rage burned in his bright blue eyes, seething like a volcano moments before an eruption.

"Let's go," Max said quietly, heading towards the classroom door, "Where are the others?"

"Kai and Tala went after you," Tyson said as he got to his feet, "I told Ray and the girls to…"

Max stared at Tyson who lost all ability to speak and could only stare past Max, out the door. Max looked around and had just enough time to cross his arms across his chest and protecting it from the otherwise fatal kick. Max flew back and crashed over a desk before landing hard on his stomach. He did not move. Tyson gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as Omen smiled at him, his face shadowed yet his red eyes still glistening evilly.

"Hello Tyson, miss me?"

X-x-X-x-X

Kai walked through the room and was forced to close his eyes for a moment. Bright yellow, orange, red and green lights flashed from projectors all over the room like strobe lights as the death metal boomed around them.

There were large wooden crosses stood up against the walls of the drama room, side by side with some even secured and held by ropes attached to the ceiling. Each cross bore a victim, nailed with what Kai could only assume were large plastic tent pegs; one in each wrist, in each ankle, both knees, both shoulders and one down every victims throat. Kai could tell that half of the mutilated bodies had been nailed up post-mortem, though the other half were still covered in their own blood as it soaked the carpet below them. Body parts were strung up like elaborate decorations and blood was sprayed across the walls.

Kai turned and left the room instantly, joining Tala who was already outside in the corridor. His face was pale and the faint smell of vomit reached Kai's senses, forcing him to put a hand over his mouth to avoid hurling his own lunch up.

"That… that's sick…" Tala pointed a shaky hand towards the room, "Not even under Boris… or Voltaire… Never have I seen something like that…"

"He's different," Kai whispered, "Omen was never that cruel… he wasn't like that in the forest… Just what the fuck is he?"

"We have to get to the girls," Tala looked back the way they had come, "We shouldn't have left them…"

Kai nodded. He cast one last look into the room and began to run down the hallway with Tala. He did not even notice Daichi's wide, tearful green eyes as the child sat gagged and tied behind one of the mutilated corpses, forced to watch as his friends left him behind and the loud music drowned out all of his muffled cries for help.

X-x-X-x-X

Ray was the first to enter the cafeteria as the girls followed close behind him. He ran straight to the fire escape but stopped, not even attempting to try and open it. Hilary, Trixie and Mariah stopped around him as he looked for a window to check the other side of the door. There was nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" Trixie asked nervously.

"What if there's another person on the other side of that door?" Ray asked nervously, "If I open the door, I could kill them."

"But if we don't get out of here, we'll die too," Hilary said, trying to think of a way to overcome the obstacle.

Ray put a hand tentatively on the large bar handle and pushed it down slowly. He relaxed and shook it up and down, noting the loud clunking sound on the other side.

"Locked…" he said quietly, "Sounds like they've barred the other side. I wonder how long Omen has been thinking this death trap up."

X-x-X-x-X

Tyson crashed backwards onto the floor, holding his jaw and trying to stop his world from dancing before his eyes. Omen walked towards him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him up to face him. Tyson threw a punch which Omen caught carefully. He looked from the fist then back to Tyson.

"Hmm… You've got quite the punch Tyson, too bad your movements are slow, you could have done some real damage."

Omen's face suddenly jerked to the side as Max's fist collided with it, forcing him to release Tyson with an irritated and pained grunt. Tyson landed on his feet beside Max who looked as though he was still in pain from the first kick that had knocked him flat.

"Max you bastard," Omen tasted the inside of his mouth and spat blood onto the floor, "That wasn't nice."

"Cheap shot for a cheap shot," Max snarled, "I'll make you pay Omen…"

Omen smiled and tapped a finger against his cheek thoughtfully.

"Make me pay, now where have I heard that before? For all your talk, not you nor Kai nor Tala have been able to stop me. Now look where you are!" Omen spread his arms wide and laughed, "You're in my trap! You didn't even think twice before entering this school! Idiots! You know if you had skipped town like most of the other people in this shit hole then maybe you could have escaped me!"

"You would have hunted us down," Tyson said, "You wouldn't have stopped."

"Perhaps," Omen put a hand on one of the chairs, "But you could have saved yourself some time!"

Omen suddenly threw the chair at the two boys who dodged it quickly, not noticing as Omen stepped right in front of Tyson. Tyson gritted his teeth, feeling Omen's hands grip the front of his shirt and whip him around, throwing him right into Max and knocking them both into a desk. Omen was instantly over them and kicked Tyson cruelly off Max. Omen smiled down at the blonde and seized him by the throat, lifting him up and off the floor so his toe dangled mere centimetres from the linoleum floor.

Max coughed and gasped for hair, trying to strike Omen but failing. Omen laughed.

"Oh she screamed Max! She screamed and cried and begged for me to stop! She begged for you to save her! Oh God, I just loved every moment! Her pain! Her suffering! It was like sweet fucking ecstasy! You miss your bitch so much? You can join her!"

Omen suddenly dropped Max as a chair cracked across Omen's back and Tyson leapt onto him. Tyson wrapped his arms around Omen's neck and held on for dear life, knowing that if he released the murderer or loosened his grip for even a second, it was all over.

"Max! Run!"

Max coughed and looked up to Tyson who was struggling to control the enraged Omen. Tyson gritted his teeth and closed his eyes from strain, knowing that at any moment, Omen was going to overpower him.

"No way Tyson!" Max yelled hoarsely.

"DON'T ARGUE!" Tyson roared, causing Max to flinch slightly, "If you want revenge then run! He's going to kill you! RUN!"

Max got to his feet, his entire body in agony and his lungs barely getting air. He tried to go for Omen but was forced back when Omen drew his dagger. He grinned dangerously.

"Let's dance Maxy!" He gasped.

"Find Daichi!" Tyson shouted at him, "Find him for me Max! Please! Go!"

Max tried one more time to get at Omen but knew that there was no way. He backed away grudgingly, feeling his eyes stinging with tears of regret and hatred.

"I'll find him Tyson," he said, "Don't you dare die!"

Tyson grinned, "GO!"

Max hesitated then ran out of the classroom, sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could with every fibre in his body screaming at him to go back and avenge Shana. He closed his eyes tight as tears sparkled in his wake.

_You can't save the dead!_ He thought angrily, _I have to find Daichi for Tyson… I can still save him…_

Omen grinned and put his dagger back in his belt. He started jogging backwards and much to Tyson's dismay, ran straight into a desk which knocked them both over backwards. Omen put his hands up and flipped back onto his feet, feeling Tyson's arms come free from around his neck as the blue-haired teenager crashed to the floor with a cry of pain. Omen coughed and rubbed his throat tenderly, feeling it instantly bruising. If he had waited any longer, Tyson would have killed him.

"You know what's ironic?" Omen said, kicking Tyson harshly onto his back and standing over him, "You told Max to go find Daichi, but you're going to be seeing him before he does."

Tyson did not even have enough time to guard his face when Omen's boot stopped down on him and blocked out the light.

X-x-X-x-X

Kai and Tala ran through the school corridors, unable to find any sign of the others. They checked inside every single classroom, not wanting to miss a thing. All they found were the mutilated remains of cleaners and students who had been unlucky enough to be in the school when Omen arrived. Tala suddenly nudged Kai and pointed down the hallway. Kai followed him, curious as to what he had found. Tala picked up something from the floor and showed Kai.

"Hilary and Trixie's heels," he said, dropping them back onto the floor, "They must have taken them off to run."

"At least we're heading in the right direction." Kai said quietly.

Both boys suddenly looked up the hallway at the sound of the rapid patter of footfalls heading towards them. They quickly ducked behind a group of lockers, almost holding their breath as the person came closer and they mentally counted down the seconds before action. The person was literally beside them when Kai and Tala leapt out, grabbed the person by each arm, pulling him back and slamming him to the ground. The boy let out a cry of pain, causing Kai and Tala to let go immediately as they recognised who they had just attacked.

"Max?" Kai asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

Max looked up at Kai and Tala in shock then back down the hall, back where he had just run from.

"He's down there!" Max jumped to his feet and started running back, "Come on!"

"Hold on!" Tala yelled as he and Kai ran after the speedy blonde, "Max!"

"We don't have time!" Max shouted, "Tyson's there with him! Come on!"

"Who?" Kai shouted, "You mean Tyson is with Omen right now?"

"He told me to look for Daichi," Max said back, "Tyson had him around the neck, but Omen was smiling the whole damn time! We both knew he could kill us both if he wanted to, but he let me go, and I don't know why…"

Tala and Kai looked at each other and followed Max, almost crashing right into the back of him when he suddenly stopped. They followed his line of sight and saw thick, bloody drag marks leading out of the classroom and streaking up the hall ahead of them. Max felt the guilt sink down through the core of his being, turning his muscles to stone as his regret burned through the veins.

"Tyson," his voice was barely above a whisper.

Kai and Tala tapped his shoulders before following the blood trail. They walked ahead quickly, wanting to get to Tyson as soon as possible, though not wanting to fall headlong into one of Omen's traps. Max followed them, watching the blood carefully and stopping momentarily. He looked to the row of lockers beside him and saw a bloodied hand print on one of the doors. He stared at it for a moment before running after Kai and Tala. Omen allowed himself a shallow breath as he looked out of the ventilation grates whilst holding Tyson's limp body beside him in the cramped space. Omen smiled in relief as the sounds of their footsteps faded down the hallway.

Kai and Tala stopped in front of the men's room, coming to the end of the bloodied trail. Max looked to the bathroom door then back to his friends.

"Going in?" he asked, reaching towards the door.

Tala put his arm out, stopping Max before he could touch the door.

"We have no way of knowing if it's a trap Max," Kai said stiffly, "If we open that door, we could die."

Max looked from them then back to the door. Tala sighed and lowered his arm before looking at Kai.

"It's not like we have a lot of choice," he said quietly.

Before Kai or Tala could walk in, Max pushed past the both of them and opened the door, smirking when nothing happened. His smile dropped as he looked back to Kai and Tala.

"I'll go first from now on. Hilary and Trixie need you, but me, I have nothing to live for."

Max entered the bathroom and Kai knew that anything he said now would only fall on deaf ears. He and Tala walked in after Max, not expecting what they saw next. The blood trail started again at their feet, turning from the thin drag marks into large, thick splashes which all emanated from a central point – the boy sitting bound in the chair before them. He sat in the wooden chair with his arms tied behind the chair and his legs secured to each chair leg. His head hung limply and blood still dripped slowly from his bottom lip, plopping into the puddle beneath him. Max was already on his knees beside the blue-black haired boy, smearing blood off his face to try and see who it was. Max bit his bottom lip as Kai and Tala walked over to them. Max looked up to them.

"It's Drake," he said, trying not to let his voice strain under his emotion. "Why is he here?"

Drake's eyes suddenly opened slightly, causing all three boys to flinch back in fright. He gave a weak smile.

"You guys… look like you've… seen a ghost…"

"Shit, he's alive," Tala said in shock, reaching for his bonds.

"Don't," Drake suddenly said hoarsely, "Omen thinks… that I'm dead… I'd prefer… to keep it that way…"

Kai examined Drake's body. His arms and legs were lined with long, deep slashes. Almost every inch of clothing was stained scarlet and a long, deep cut sliced through the left side of his handsome face, directly over his eye. With the amount of blood he had lost, he should have been dead.

"Omen doesn't check…" Drake whispered, "He doesn't check… for a pulse… The bastard is too confident… He thought he killed me…"

"Why you?" Kai asked, kneeling in front of him, "Why did Omen take you? You have nothing to do with him, you haven't done anything to him. So why did he go after you?"

Drake closed his eyes and smiled, "Because, I saw him. A couple of days ago… I was walking to school… I saw him following Daichi… I went to ambush him… but that Zane guy had already… seen me… Next thing I know, everything goes black… then I wake up… in a blood stained shit hole… with Daichi tied beside me…"

"Sounds like Omen has a guard dog," Tala sneered, "Zane… when I find that bastard he's gonna be nothing more than a rotting corpse in a shallow grave…"

Drake smirked, "Convenient… he's after you too Tala… Watch your back…"

"We'll get you out of here," Max said, reaching towards Drake's bonds.

"No." Drake's voice was strong and fierce, but only for a moment, "I can't even walk… I'm useless to you… leave me here… because if you take me… I'll weigh you down… He'll kill you…"

"But…" Max looked from him to Kai and Tala, unsure of what to do and reluctant to leave behind another friend, "But we can't just leave you here!"

"Yes… you can," he whispered, closing his eyes again and letting his head slump forward, "Get out of here… I remember Omen saying… something about… this being the forest all over again…"

"The forest?" Tala looked to Kai who looked pale.

"Drake," Kai leaned closer to him, "Do you know where Daichi or Tyson might be?"

Drake's eyes parted slightly and rolled up to land on him with a dark look.

"You sure you want to know?"

Kai gritted his teeth and stared back as icy dread cascaded over the solid stones which formed the foundations of his usually stoic being.

"He's going to test you Kai… He's going… to see how far… you'll really go… for your friends…"

"I'd do anything for them!" Kai replied harshly.

Drake's eyes now glared at him, "Even if it means… killing someone else?"

Kai opened his mouth to speak but was unable to find anything to say. Drake closed his eyes again.

"Third floor would… be the best bet… Too high to jump from windows… and live that is… Perfect if he wanted to watch… as his victim tries desperately to escape…"

Kai nodded and patted Drake's shoulder, nodding his thanks. Max stood up as the three prepared to head for the third storey.

"Kai," Drake's hoarse voice suddenly hissed, "You wouldn't have… come here alone… Where are your other friends?"

"They're in the building somewhere," Max replied.

They saw Drake's jaw clench and he looked back up to Tala.

"You idiots… You split up… Tala… you should know," Drake coughed harshly and Kai's stomach squirmed as blood splattered the floor, "Zane isn't only after you!"

Tala stared at him for a moment before his face drained of all colour like water down a pipe.

"Trixie!"

Tala turned on his heel and sprinted out the door. Kai ran after him but Max hesitated.

"Will you be alright?" he asked Drake nervously.

Drake smiled bitterly, "I'll be fine… And Max… That music I hear… It would be a perfect way to hide screams… Check it out… Now go, and good luck…"

Max waited a moment more before running out of the lavatory and racing after his friends, leaving Drake alone, an island amidst his own ocean of blood. Drake smiled as a single tear spilled from his eye and forced a trail through the blood coating his cheek.

"Dad… I hope there's a place for me up there… I'm on my way…"

X-x-X-x-X

"Max," Kai turned to him as they caught up to Tala, "If this is just like the forest then that means Omen will be coming after you next! As long as us three stick together, Omen will have no choice but to walk straight into death's open arms!"

X-x-X-x-X

Zane walked over to the office door with the silver gun in his hand, admiring the way it glittered in the dull light. It was eerily beautiful, and shone with a sense of liberation that burnt within Zane like a fire. Omen was able to use the firearms with such ease, as though they were nothing more than toys. He could hold it to someone's head and smile as he blew their brains out, and his hand would not tremble even once. Yet even now as Zane held it, he could feel how heavy it was and that weight seemed to cling to every muscle in his body. He knew that if he held the gun to someone's head that his hand would shake like a palsy patients.

Zane gritted his teeth. He envied Omen. The way a student envies his master. The student knows that even with all the training in the world, he will never be exactly the same as his teacher. He could have the same skills, the same ideals; yet there would always be that pedestal of mental experience which would hold the master beyond the student's outstretched grasp. Even if he could kill and torture people, he would never be as calm, efficient and sly as Omen.

Zane smiled. He wanted to be just like Omen. He wanted to be the free, heartless killer Omen was, not weighed down by laws and restrictions. If anyone got in Omen's way, their next destination would be the gateway to hell.

The light of liberation still shone on the gun. It would set him free of his only tie. It would take away the only reason in the world he had to be a good person. He opened the door and walked out, locking it behind him. That gun was going to put an end to the woman whose very existence supported the soul that Zane was so desperately trying to kill.

"It ends tonight," Zane whispered with a cold smile, "When I kill you, I'll kill my soul, then I'll be like Omen. Sorry it had to come to this. I did love you, not enough to save your life though, Trixie darling."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Ray, Hilary, Trixie and Mariah walked through the hallways tentatively, noticing that the music was getting louder and decorations once again adorned the walls, celebrating their inevitable demise. Ray suddenly stopped and the girls stopped behind him, the hair rising on their napes as a fifth set of slow footsteps echoed down the hallway. Ray started to back up, holding his arms out in front of the girls protectively as they too backed away from the slow, rhythmic footfalls. There was no laughter, no ersatz small talk. Only a simple sentence which stopped Hilary's heart for what seemed like infinity.

"Oh Hilary… come out and play."

_Hayy all! Sorry for the wait, I was having a holiday in Fiji and all those ripped fire/sword dancers were just hypnotising lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll try and update soonish!_

_xx_


	8. Who's turn now?

Wind rustled gently through the leaves of the old oaks which encircled a small, long forgotten park casting long shadows in the moonlight and shadowing the three figures that stood there waiting. The rusted swings creaked eerily and the long grass bent in the wind in rhythmic waves.

One of the three men looked at his wrist watch – a gold Rolex – and huffed impatiently as the other two stood side by side near the run down slide.

"Where is he?" the first man grunted, "Kai was supposed to be here at ten! Why isn't he here yet Bryan?"

"Don't blame me old man," Bryan hissed, "I told Kai to be here. This is where we always met when we were kids. He knows where to come to."

"I'd suggest you watch your tone," Voltaire said quietly, holding two small devices in his hand, "Considering I can choose whether you live or die…"

"How late is he?" Spencer asked as the trees moved out of the way and the moon lit his face.

"Half an hour," Voltaire replied, checking his watch once more.

Spencer and Bryan looked at each other and started out of the park, leaving Voltaire jogging after them. Spencer took his phone out immediately and began dialling as Voltaire fell into step with them.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He shouted angrily.

"Something has happened already," Spencer answered as they started to run for the car which was parked on the grassy curb.

"Kai and Tala are never that late," Bryan added, "Maybe a minute or two but never that long."

"No answer," Spencer said, lowering the phone as he sat in the passenger side seat of the car and waited for Bryan to enter the driver's side. "Either of them. It just keeps going to voice mail."

"Where do we look now?" Voltaire asked, sitting comfortably in the back, "Kai's home? Tala's home?" He smirked darkly.

Bryan and Spencer glanced at each other and shared a smile. Spencer put his phone into the glove-box as Bryan drove onto the main road.

"Spencer and I will check their apartments. You on the other hand…"

Spencer suddenly whipped his arm around and Voltaire stared down the barrel of a gun. Spencer smiled darkly, keeping an eye on Voltaire's hands lest he tried to make a move for the remotes in his pockets.

"You are going to hand over those two little remotes," Bryan smiled, "Then you're going to tell all your little men to do exactly what we say. Otherwise…" Bryan pulled his own gun out and showed Voltaire, "Say hello to a bullet."

X-x-X-x-X

"HILARY RUN!" Ray yelled fiercely, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Hilary needed no second orders. Her fear reacted long before her mind could even comprehend what was happening. All she needed to see was the slightest glimmer of those blood red eyes and her legs carried her in the opposite direction, faster than she had ever run before. Trixie ran after her, trying to drag Mariah and Ray who pulled out of her grip.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, "Come on!"

"We'll hold him off," Mariah said, smiling sadly at Trixie as Ray watched Omen's every move, "Get out of here while you can. Tala is waiting for you."

Trixie felt the tears well in her eyes and nodded, taking flight. Mariah turned back towards the enemy, standing beside Ray. He could see her shaking in the side of his vision, but she did not back down.

"Mariah, go with them," he pleaded as Omen walked forward calmly, "Please…"

"I'm not going to let you die alone," Mariah smiled and took his hand, "I'm here with you Ray… always."

Ray smiled, though his heart ached. He squeezed her hand back as Omen stopped in front of them.

XxX

Hilary ran faster, her tears like glitter falling to the floor in her wake. Everything looked the same. She did not know where she was. She did not recognise this place as the building that she attended five days a week, all she saw were the walls that formed her tomb. The walls that kept her from the safety of Kai's arms. She almost screamed in fright when Trixie appeared beside her, catching up with ease after ten years on the cross-country team.

"Where do we go?" Hilary asked frantically, "There's nowhere to run!"

"Just keep running!" Trixie replied, taking her hand tightly, "Don't stop!"

They turned quickly and leapt the stairs three at a time, ascending to the third floor with searing lungs and burning muscles. Hilary panted and tripped on the last step, falling hard on the floor. Trixie pulled her back onto her feet and the girls ran down the corridor before Hilary suddenly stopped. Trixie stopped with her though looked puzzled.

"Hilary?" She asked, "What is it?"

Hilary gazed down the hallway intently before suddenly pulling Trixie into the cleaner's closet beside them. She pressed her hand over Trixie's mouth and gave a shaky shush as the soft padding of slow footsteps reached their ears. The girls looked through the thin ventilation grid on the door, waiting until they saw Zane walk past. Trixie and Hilary gripped each other tightly as he walked by slowly. They looked out the grid again and it was as though their eyes travelled to the same place in perfect sync, because both girls gasped softly at the sight of a glistening gun in his hand.

They forced a hand over each other's mouths as Zane suddenly stopped. Tears formed at Hilary and Trixie's eyes as he turned to look at the closet door.

XxX

Ray and Mariah moved sleekly and smoothly, as though they were both a part of the same body. They moved around Omen's attacks with ease and grace, pushing off each other and pulling each other from harm's way. Omen took a step back, assessing the situation.

Ray and Mariah glanced at each other. It was too easy.

Omen smiled, "You two are really something… It's like watching a dance. I commend you."

"Why are you holding back?" Ray asked quietly, "Your punches are weak and your movements are slow and sloppy… What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure really," Omen said softly, "Maybe I'm just drawing out my fun? Or maybe I'm wasting time? Who knows?"

"Stop it," Mariah said angrily, "We are not toys in your sick game."

"Oh but you are," Omen replied, "And just like in all games, people take turns. There is a certain method to follow and I have never really been one to cheat at a game."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ray asked.

Omen looked at him lazily as a sadistic smile graced his face.

"It isn't your turn," he said quietly, "It's Hilary's turn. I don't want to kill you yet. You come later."

"We're putting an end to your game!" Mariah hissed, "I won't let you get to Hilary!"

Omen's eyes narrowed and landed on Mariah.

"You were never a part of my game," he said darkly, "And you think you can just end it? How rude."

Omen suddenly ran at them. Ray pulled Mariah to the side but Omen quickly changed direction and darted towards Ray and lunged at him, forcing his knee up hard into Ray's stomach. Ray coughed harshly and stumbled backwards, trying to regain his footing and unable to block the swift jab from Omen's right fist which hit him right in the face and dropped him on his back.

Omen smirked and quickly ducked as Mariah's kick whipped overhead, ruffling his black hair. She gritted her teeth and brought her leg back down, narrowly missing Omen with her heel. Her foot stomped the ground where he had just been crouching and she twisted her body in to a crouch and whipping her other leg around to kick Omen.

There was no time to move. Omen raised his arms and blocked her kick with his forearms, but was taken aback by the power behind her attack. His shoes skidded back under the force and the smile dropped from his face. To Mariah's dismay he quickly grabbed her ankle tightly and flicked her around, throwing her into the wall which cracked slightly under the force. Mariah slumped on the ground and groaned in pain, trying to regain the breath which had been forced from her lungs.

Omen stood up straight and cracked his neck, staring down at the two teenagers on the ground. He smiled and gave a slight bow as Ray tried to pick himself up. Omen took a step towards him and kicked him harshly in the stomach. Ray clutched his gut in agony and glared up at Omen.

"Go ahead," he wheezed, "Finish me you scum."

Omen grinned and kneeled down to Ray, taking his dagger and touching the tip to Ray's cheek.

"I told you, it's not your turn."

Omen flicked the blade up, slicing Ray's cheek before putting it back on his belt. Ray winced and glared up at him as Omen stepped around him and walked down the hall. Ray thought about following him for a moment but dismissed the thought. He rolled onto his aching stomach and dragged himself towards Mariah whose eyes were barely open.

He took her hand and smiled at her.

"It's alright," he said quietly, "We're still alive…"

"He's… he's going after… Hilary…" Mariah whispered, "I couldn't stop him… It's my fault… he hurt you… I got in the way…"

XxX

The closet door flung open and Hilary and Trixie clutched to each other in pure terror as a calm smile spread over Zane's face.

"Well, well," Zane said quietly, "Looks like I win hide and seek. Don't you think girls?"

"Please Zane," Hilary pleaded, "Don't hurt us! You're not like Omen!"

Zane's smile dropped and he pointed the gun at her face.

"Thank you for highlighting that fact for me," He said quietly, "Get up."

Hilary and Trixie obeyed silently, standing up hand in hand as Zane stepped out of the doorway and motioned at them to leave the confines of the closet. Hilary and Trixie glanced at each other for a moment. He wasn't like Omen. They didn't fear him as much. As Hilary passed Zane, Trixie suddenly leapt at him, seizing his hand so that he couldn't turn the gun on her. The gun fired twice and Hilary yelped, clasping her arm as blood spilled over her fingers. She winced but ran into the fray, twisting the gun out of Zane's hand and aiming it at him. Zane saw what had happened and quickly pulled Trixie into his arms, holding her tightly like a shield between him and Hilary.

He grinned nastily at Hilary as the heavy gun shook in her trembling hands.

"You wouldn't risk hitting Trix now would you?" He sneered, "How about you give that back to me before you hurt yourself?"

Hilary shook her head vigorously as Zane hid behind Trixie's squirming body.

"Hilary get out of here!" she shouted suddenly, "You have a gun! Omen can't get you now! Run!"

"But…" she stammered, "I'm not… I'm not going to leave you!"

"Go Hilary!" Trixie screamed.

"I always liked that about you," Zane whispered with a smile, his lips brushing against Trixie's ear, "So fired up, so confident you'll survive."

"Go!" Trixie shouted, ignoring Zane, "Please Hilary! Run!"

Hilary waited a moment though stepped back slowly and shakily as tears tumbled down her cheeks.

"Go!" Trixie screamed.

Hilary nodded and turned on her heel, sprinting down the hallway towards the stairwell. Trixie smiled as Hilary's form disappeared into the darkness. She winced as Zane's grip on her wrists tightened.

"Awesome," he said quietly, "So now it's just you and me?"

"What are you going to do huh?" she asked quietly, "Beat me? Rape me? Whatever it is, do it quickly because you're a dead man when Tala finds you."

"Silly Trixie," Zane whispered into her ear, kissing her neck, "I'm not going to do any of that. I could never hurt you like that."

Trixie tilted her head so she could see him.

"Then… what are you going to do?"

She felt as though her stomach had turned to ice as she stared into one of his eyes. The look in his eye was exactly the same as Omen's.

He grinned, "I'm going to kill you."

XxX

Ray pushed himself onto his hands and knees and kneeled beside Mariah, rubbing his stomach gingerly as rapid footsteps echoed down the hallway. He listened carefully. There were three sets, all sprinting straight towards them. He raised a hand as the three people emerged from the darkness, though he already knew who it was.

"Over here," he called raggedly as Kai, Tala and Max came into view.

They slowed their pace and stopped, their eyes all instantly falling on Mariah who was unconscious and still lying against the wall.

"She's alright," he said quietly, "Well… alive anyway. Max? Where's Tyson?"

"Gone," Kai said bitterly, "Omen took him."

"He moves quickly," Ray said quietly, "He was just here. You guys had better hurry, he's after Hilary."

"WHAT?" Kai shouted angrily, "He can't be! He's supposed to be following the order from back in that fucking forest!"

Max stayed quiet, his mind deep in thought as Kai tried to calm down.

"He should be after Max then," Ray said, "Then Hilary. Why did he skip Max?"

"I wasn't the one he wanted when he took me," Max said suddenly, "He was after Hilary… but I got in the way…"

"Go!" Ray said, pointing down the hallway, "They ran up the stairwell! Both Hilary and Trixie!"

"Max you stay here," Kai said firmly, "If Omen comes back here, you keep them safe!"

Max nodded and stood by Ray and Mariah as Kai and Tala raced down the hall, faster than he could possibly run. He kneeled down beside Ray and put a hand on Mariah's shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Max asked nervously.

Ray nodded and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I didn't want her to move around," he said quietly, "I had to knock her out. She may have a damaged spine. I don't want her to make it any worse by moving."

Max bit his lip and looked away, "You know what? Omen has all weekend to torture us like this."

Ray sighed sadly and stroked Mariah's soft hair, "I know…"

XxX

Kai and Tala leapt the stairs several at a time and landed on the second floor, looking for any sign of the girls.

"I'll check this level," Kai said quickly, "You go up, I'll meet you at the end stairwell."

Tala nodded and leapt up the remaining steps, stopping just before the top. He looked at the last step and saw the thinnest smear of blood on the edge. He stepped onto the third floor, keeping his footsteps quiet as faint voices drifted into his earshot. He could not make out anything they were saying, it was still just the slightest muffle.

He hugged the walls and walked stealthily towards the people when gunshots suddenly sounded from somewhere on the level below him. Three gunshots at least four seconds apart.

XxX

Kai ducked to the side quickly behind a row of lockers, hearing the gunshots frighteningly close. He could not see anyone in the darkness of the hallway ahead of him, but what if they could see him? Had they been aiming at him? Who was it?

He looked around the corner of the lockers. There was still no one there, that he could see anyway. The air was deadly still and everything was silent except for the sound of thudding music – which was a lot softer than it was on the lower level – and his shallow breathing.

XxX

Trixie and Zane heard the shots also. Trixie gritted her teeth in panic. They were too slow and methodical to be Hilary. She squirmed in Zane's grip as he laughed darkly.

"And there goes Hilary," he chuckled, "You're next Trixie."

She felt his hands travel up and take each side of her face. She dug her nails into his hands and tried as hard as possible to escape.

"Let go!" she screamed loudly, "Please don't kill me! Let go!"

She stomped her foot down on his several times and felt his grip slacken slightly. She released one of his hands and drove her elbow back into his stomach. He gasped and let go of her head, giving her the chance to escape. She stumbled and scrambled away but Zane recovered quickly.

"You bitch!" He said angrily, stepping forward and grabbing a handful of her long hair.

"Let go!" She screamed, turning and kicking him in the stomach.

He groaned but did not release her hair. He pulled her back but did not notice the other person running towards him with no intention of stopping. Zane looked up for a split second, just in time to see Tala before he tackled him to the ground. Zane cursed and rolled away from the infuriated Russian. They both landed on their hands and toes, like wild animals about to attack – the wolf and jackal sizing each other up before the fray for the prize. Trixie scrambled away from them until her back hit the wall, watching as they both slowly rose, still on their toes and ready to fight.

"You made a big mistake," Tala hissed, "You've signed your own death warrant Zane."

"And I'm guessing you're the reaper here to collect?" Zane sneered back, "How intimidating!"

Tala and Zane clashed with frightening speed.

XxX

Hilary sat on the floor, her entire body trembling and her eyes wide as Omen held the slightly smoking gun with the darkest smile on his face, a stark contrast to his bright red eyes.

Blood dripped from her finger tips, though no amount of pain could compare to the terror which had overcome her.

"Now look Hilary," he said quietly, kneeling down in front of her, "You have blood on your pretty dress."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  


_Hayy all, sorry about the wait again! Hope you liked it!_

_xoxo_


	9. Checkmate

Hilary ran along the third floor, leaving Trixie and Zane behind her and hoping desperately that Ray was still alive to help. She slowed her pace as she reached the stairs, remembering one crucial factor. Ray and Mariah were fighting Omen, there was no way she could get along the first floor without getting pulled into the fray. Though maybe - she gripped the gun tighter in her hands – maybe she could put an end to this nightmare.

She descended the stairs quietly, noticing that the music grew louder as she descended levels. She stepped down onto the second floor platform and started on the last set of stairs when she froze. Her body began to tremble as she backed up, back onto the second floor. Omen smiled up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Convenient," he mused, "My victims are coming to me now."

Hilary turned on her heel and ran, completely forgetting about the gun in her hand and only focussing upon the instinct to flee. Omen bounded up the staircase and gave chase- like a lion sprinting after a gazelle, it was in his nature.

He stayed just behind Hilary until they were almost at the second staircase. He fell into step beside her and noticed the gun in her shaking hand. She stopped with a scream and aimed the gun right at Omen's face at point-blank range. He cursed and grabbed her wrist, pushing it up quickly as the gun went off right beside his ear. He winced as the bullet skimmed past his head, leaving a long cut in its wake.

His smile was gone as he twisted the gun from Hilary's grip, using his free hand to cover his aching, ringing ear. He pulled his hand away and noted the blood which he felt starting to trickle down the side of his face. He glared at Hilary and kicked her harshly in the stomach, knocking her back against the wall. Hilary cried out and gripped her stomach. It wasn't the pain.

"No," she whispered as a new type of panic threaded through her soul, "Please don't tell me…"

Omen aimed the gun down at her and shot once, then twice, pausing between each so he could watch the look that spread across her usually glowing features.

Hilary sat on the floor, her entire body trembling and her eyes wide as Omen held the slightly smoking gun with the darkest smile on his face, a stark contrast to his bright red eyes. Blood dripped from her finger tips and her mouth gaped as a silent scream tried to rip from her throat. Her voice refused to work. The pain had silenced her.

"Now look Hilary," he said quietly, kneeling down in front of her, "You have blood on your pretty dress."

She looked to her body and saw blood streaming from her shoulder and from her leg. One look was all it took for her to find her voice. She screamed. Omen laughed and grabbed her jaw tight in his hand, forcing her to stare at him.

"Don't play with guns unless you want to get shot," Omen said coldly, "Understand?"

"Please stop," she said, her voice a strangled sob, "I… I'm pregnant…"

"Oh I know," Omen replied, "I've known for a while. It would be a real shame if I killed Kai's bastard child now wouldn't it?"

"Please…" she begged, looking away from him, "Please don't hurt my baby…"

Her eyes fixed on movement at the end of the dark hallway. She felt hope spark inside her, momentarily numbing the pain enough for her to think. She had to stall.

"You've put me in a real spot you know," Omen said, exasperated as he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't usually hurt children. Maybe it's because they're so tiny and defenceless? I'm just not sure."

"You mean like Kyata?" Hilary whispered, still staring down the hall though her hand shifting slowly, "Or because… because you don't want them to go through what you did… What you went through as a child…"

Omen's eyes narrowed and Hilary knew there was no way he was going to get into this conversation. It did not matter. She had stalled long enough.

Omen's voice was low and menacing, his tone clearly saying _back the fuck off_, "Enough talk. Let's get you back to Tyson and Daichi."

Hilary suddenly stole Omen's dagger from his belt and sliced him quickly down the arm holding the gun. Omen cursed angrily and dropped the gun. Hilary reached for it but Omen slapped her across the face before she could. He took it up and looked around quickly, rolling out of the way as Kai's heel hit the ground with enough force to shatter Omen's skull.

Kai twisted quickly and rammed Omen against the wall, grabbing both his wrists at the same time and smashing them through the windows behind Omen's head. Omen winced but smashed his skull against Kai's, cursing as the slate-haired teen twisted the gun from his hand and it fell out the window.

Omen brought his knee up into Kai's stomach hard and pushed him back. Kai staggered back but stood in front of Hilary. Omen dismissed the slice on his arm as blood dripped from his fingertips.

"Just give it up!" Hilary cried out suddenly, "Why do you keep doing this to us? You have Kyata and Zane, why can't you just live happily like everyone else? Give up this stupid revenge bullshit and just live a happy life!"

Omen laughed loudly as a thick trail of blood seeped from where he'd clashed heads with Kai, "Hilary! You still haven't realised? I'm insane! I love the thrill of the hunt! It's not just about getting revenge on Kai anymore! You, all of you, are like a prize to me! The look of terror, the thrill of the hunt, the texture of your blood! When I kill all of you, only then will I give up killing people and live a normal life!"

Kai gritted his teeth angrily and wiped blood from his head, "Not again…" Images of Kenny and Shana reeled through his mind, "_Never_ again!"

He ran at Omen and they locked in combat like snarling predators. Both just as powerful as each other, each fighting for their right to survive. Though only one out of the three in the hallway had already predicted the next several moves.

XXX

Zane panted raggedly as his arm hung limply at his side. Tala stood in front of him, a barrier between him and Trixie. Zane gritted his teeth angrily, Hilary's words ringing through his mind… _'You're not like Omen…'_

He had to change that, he had to kill Trixie. He wanted so desperately to be just like Omen. To be a cold blooded killer living in completely and absolute freedom. He wanted to be like his God. Though Tala was so much stronger than he had expected. He wasn't going to win this fight. They both knew that.

"Tell me something Zane," Tala said quietly, "Why do you want to be like Omen? On the run from the law… killing to survive… never able to live a normal life. Where is the appeal? What could you possibly gain?"

Zane smiled and looked out the window.

"Omen is God," he replied, the awe and passion in his voice making Tala's stomach churn, "Is it wrong to want to be just like a God? Free from the restraints of the law… killing those who get in the way… living a life that you want and following your own rules. That's the appeal. Omen lives how he wants and does what he wants when he wants. I want that freedom."

"Omen's fucked in the head Zane," Tala said simply, slipping into a fighting stance, "It's time you realised that. He isn't going to be free for long. There's only so far he can run."

Tala darted towards Zane who raised an arm and blocked his attack with a chilling grin.

"You really think that Omen will let his freedom get taken from him so easily?" Zane laughed nastily and kicked Tala in the stomach, "How long have you been fighting him? How long have you been after him? It has been all of you against him and still, he's winning at every turn! I told you he's a God! You will never take him down!"

Tala punched Zane in the face with so much force the black haired teen stumbled back and crashed onto his back. Tala was over him in a second and Zane grinned nastily.

"Got ya!"

Zane's legs wrapped around Tala's and he sat up quickly, delivering one hard and lethal punch right at Tala's knee. There was a crack and Tala yelled in pain. He crashed to the ground and clutched his leg tightly, gritting his teeth against the pain. Zane moved away and pushed himself back onto his feet.

"You bastard," Tala seething angrily.

"It was the same leg you fractured last time wasn't it?" Zane smirked and circled Tala, kicking him hard in the stomach every time he tried to get up, "Hurts doesn't it? I wonder if I just cracked your knee cap, or if I completely broke it?"

Zane raised his fist to put Tala out when Trixie suddenly leapt onto Zane's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing as tight as she possibly could. Zane growled in frustration and ran backwards, slamming them into the wall and knocking the wind out of her. She gagged harshly, her grip loose enough from the shock that Zane easily slipped away from her.

"Trixie don't just stand there!" Tala yelled, "Get the hell out of here!"

Trixie nodded and ran but Zane was faster. His hand grasped her around the throat tightly and pinned her to the wall. Trixie kicked him over and over in the stomach until blood trickled from the corners of his lips but his grip was unrelenting.

"I did love you Trixie," Zane hissed at her, gripping her throat tighter as what looked light tears glistened at the edges of his eyes, "That's why I have to kill you now. I can't have you holding me back anymore… So please… Just die…"

Zane lifted her by the throat so her toes could no longer touch the floor. She grabbed his wrist for support but his hand tightened. Her vision grew hazy and her mind swam as she desperately tried to escape. Tala forced himself onto his feet, his eyes stinging with the unshed tears of agony as he felt something grinding in his knee with each movement he made. It was more excruciating than he could have ever imagined.

"Ta…la…" Trixie choked hoarsely.

Zane gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tight. Trixie's arms fell limply to her side and Zane grinned triumphantly for a second before Tala smashed him out of the way and fell beside Trixie who crumpled on the ground like a broken doll.

"No, Trixie!" Tala yelled tapping her cheek, "Open your eyes babe… come on Trix you can't do this to me!"

Zane laughed loudly then stopped suddenly as he erupted in a fit of bloodied coughs. He dragged himself to his feet and used the wall to keep himself up.

"Finally…" he whispered, staggering down the hall as tears streaked his face, "I did it… I killed her…"

XXX

Tyson opened his eyes wearily, his head pounding as heavy metal screamed around him and orange light flooded his vision. He could feel the familiar texture of tight ropes binding his wrists behind his back and warm blood trickling down the side of his face. Tape secured his mouth tightly as he sat in his chair, right beside Daichi who stared at him in panic, trying to get his attention.

Tyson looked up and froze at the sight of the room. Terror struck him like a bolt, causing every muscle in his body to begin trembling uncontrollably. He could feel the vomit wanting to come up, but his tight throat wouldn't allow it.

Daichi struggled violently beside him, trying to make his friend look over and away from the disfigured corpses decorating the room like Halloween decorations. He swung back and forth on his chair, toppling over and finally catching Tyson's attention.

The older boy looked down as tears streaked his cheeks. Daichi winced but smiled up at him as his green eyes shone with unspoken and unrealised bravery and courage. He rubbed his face along the carpeted ground, not caring about how it burned his cheek but how it pulled at the edges of the tape which secured his mouth. Tyson watched in wonder as the child slowly but surely started to remove the tape until his mouth was uncovered enough for him to open his jaw.

"Tyson!" He yelled over the loud music, his throat dry and cracked, "Are you alright?"

Tyson nodded silently as Daichi wriggled his body towards his feet.

"Don't worry!" Daichi shouted with a confident smile, "I'll get us out!"

Tyson could not help but be amazed at Daichi's bravery as the boy bit down on the ropes around his ankles and pulled at them viciously. Tyson knew he must have been terrified, yet there he was with that blazing determination, not letting the fear interfere with what he needed to do.

XXX

Hilary tore off the end of her dress and wrapped it tightly around her leg, praying it wound help stop the bleeding. She bit her lip hard, trying to distract herself from the pain but nothing could match it. It was absolute agony. She put a hand to her stomach as tears trickled over her cheeks.

"Please…" she whispered, "Please don't die baby…"

She tightened her hold on Omen's dagger and watched as he and Kai fought fiercely. She would end this. She would kill Omen and save her new family.

Omen skipped around Kai and laughed nastily.

"What's wrong Kai? Can't keep up?"

He punched at Kai who easily blocked it. Kai gritted his teeth. Omen was just playing with him. He wasn't taking the fight seriously, or even trying to look as though he were taking it seriously. It was nothing but fun and games to him. The look in his eyes, the sinister gleam was pure madness. He didn't care whether he lived or died. The only thing he was interested in was bloodshed.

Why was he so powerful? Why was he so hard to defeat? Was it just because he was so unpredictable? Or because he was able to match Kai in strength? Was it the intimidation? As hard as he tried, Kai could not force the thoughts from his mind. His power, his unpredictability and his thirst for blood… three factors which gave Kai chills.

Every time they met on the battlefield it was the same. His mind was filled with emotion and questions. They weren't alike, were they? Why did he feel so weak compared to Omen? This was all his fault. That last thought crushed him on the inside, weighing down upon him like a boulder. It was the first time he had noticed. That boulder was shackled to his limbs, restricting him in the chains of his own guilt and self-doubt.

Kai stepped away from Omen who looked puzzled by the action.

Kai shook his head and half smiled at his own stupidity. After all this time, he was still telling himself it was his fault. He was fighting handicapped, weighed down by guilt. It wasn't his fault Omen picked a fight in jail. It wasn't his fault that Omen attacked them. It wasn't his fault this was happening. He was just the target of a mad man. It was Omen's fault for everything.

Omen smiled and cracked his knuckles, seeing the shift in Kai's demeanour.

"Getting serious now?" he asked lazily, "About time. I was wondering when the old you would make his grand appearance. Fashionably late must be a trait of yours. I was getting bored."

"It's not my fault," Kai replied softly, "You're just a fucking psycho."

Omen laughed and bowed like a conductor to his adoring audience.

"Guilty as charged! Now let's see if you can do something about it!"

XXX

Kyata stood in front of the school, her stomach churning uncomfortably. She knew what Omen was doing. She knew what Zane was doing. Yet why was she okay with it? How could she possibly condone the murder of another person?

He had promised her that after he killed Kai, there would be no one else. He would give up his blade and submit to being a normal person. Though was that what she really wanted? She turned around quickly, seeing a girl with short, jagged hair lighting a cigarette as she strolled slowly along the road. Kyata's eyes narrowed as the girl made eye contact.

_What would Omen do?_

That thought ran through her head as the girl sat under the tree beside the road, obviously waiting for someone. If she stayed there and heard anything from the school, what would she do? Would to come to investigate? Would she called the cops?

Kyata sized her up and decided it definitely would not be the latter. She was pretty. Skinny with black shorts, boots and a large, baggy shirt which slipped off one shoulder. There were two piercings on her lip and one on her brow with countless little metal bars in every part of her ear. A metal detectors worse nightmare. She looked like someone who broke that law a lot.

Kyata smiled. Petty crimes. Nothing compared to her Omen.

She felt a chill run through her and she smiled as she walked towards the school. She loved Omen the way he was. She liked it when he came home with the faint smell of blood on his clothes. That salt and copper cologne held a strange appeal to it. She did not want him to change. She no longer paid any attention to the girl under the tree. She would venture into the school eventually where Omen would dispatch her.

XXX

Bryan stepped through Kai's apartment quietly, his gun at the ready as Voltaire and Spencer stepped in behind him and watched his back. Voltaire looked around fearfully from where he stood between them, having been denied a gun, knife or anything to defend himself. He knew why he was there. If worse came to worse, he would be the shield. The distraction.

Spencer nudged him along as Bryan ventured through the apartment, checking every room before they realised the house was empty. There was no threat. No sign of a struggle. No sign of Kai.

"Look for anything," Bryan said, not taking his finger from the trigger as his senses remained on high alert and his ever-watchful eyes scanned the room, "Anything that could lead us to Kai."

Spencer sat Voltaire down on the couch and gave him an intimidating smile.

"You stay here. One move and I'll give you a different hole to shit through."

Voltaire nodded, his head high and proud as he refused to let his fear betray weakness. Bryan and Spencer spread out, their keen eyes analysing everything, whilst still occasionally darting back to Voltaire. Bryan started towards the bedroom as Spencer went through old letters and paper on and around the messy table. He picked up one and stopped at it, his interest captured when his eyes had locked onto Kenny's name.

"Bryan!" he shouted, not needed to wait long before his friend joined him and looked at the note, "A little strange don't you think? A principal hosting a party at the school. Kai would not have fallen for this."

"No…" Bryan said quietly, "But he would have been curious. What if he went along just to see what was really going on? Perhaps Tala is at this same little shin-dig? This letter does look pretty official… there's a signature and everything… Maybe…"

"Maybe they thought it was real?" Spencer offered, "I was thinking… grief and guilt do funny things to people… Maybe they aren't thinking right?"

"Idiots," Bryan said, shaking his head in disappointment as he headed for Voltaire and seized his arm quickly, "This is Omen's trap! It has to be! Come on, we have to get there before they are killed!"

Voltaire finally spoke, his dark words chilling Bryan and Spencer to the bone.

"That's if they're not dead already."

XXX

Ray sat by Mariah and watched her quietly, smiling as he pulled stray strands of pink hair from her face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Or… unconscious. His touch seemed to stir her from her dark abyss and her face became pained as her eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at him. Ray heard footsteps behind him but did not look around, knowing that it must have been Max. A smile graced her pretty face but then her eyes shifted past him as a heavy thud sound behind him. For one brief moment, confusion followed by fear lit her eyes. Ray turned around quickly. The moment passed, and he was thrown into darkness as his consciousness was knocked from him.

XXX

Daichi and Tyson's eyes snapped towards the door as it swung open. Daichi remained perfectly still, hidden by the corpses and dull, reddish light. Tyson felt his heart leap into his chest as Max's unconscious form was thrown into the room, following shortly by Zane who staggered weakly as he carried Mariah over his shoulder and dragged Ray along by the wrist.

Tyson and Daichi shared a look before continuing to watch. Zane was unsteady on his feet and looked ready to collapse at any moment. Blood was smeared on his cheeks from where he had tried to wipe it as it trickled from his mouth and split lip. He did not let his condition phase him however. He worked quickly and efficiently –ignoring the few breaks he had when his vision became blurred- as he tied the three captives to chairs tightly and put tape across their mouths.

When he was done, the tape fell from his hand and he made his way back out of the room, using the wall for support more than he would admit. Tyson and Daichi did not dare breathe until he was out of the room.

"That was close," Daichi said before remembering that Tyson could not hear him.

Tyson looked over to where his friends were as Daichi started on the ropes again. Tyson blinked in disbelief as Max's eyes opened slowly. He looked towards the door, his expression clearly satisfied. However, that satisfaction turned to horror as he realised what room he was in. He looked away quickly, his eyes landing on Tyson who stared at him.

Tyson could have sworn Max smiled before winking at him.

XXX

Omen stopped fighting suddenly and Kai backed away suspiciously, wondering if he was actually distracted by something… or if he was just acting so Kai would strike forth with a predictably, obvious move.

"Can you hear that?" Omen said mysteriously, not referring to the music playing in the background, "That's right… it's nothing. I wonder what happened to the guys up stairs," a smile played on his lips, "I wonder if they're still alive…"

Kai ran forward but Omen danced backwards and clapped his hands and laughing.

"We should check Kai!" he said excitedly, "You think there will be blood and guts? I know Zane was up there hunting Trixie, I wonder if he found her? I wonder if he killed her?"

He laughed and turned on his heel, jogging towards the stairs before breaking into a full on run. Kai ran after him, shouting at Hilary to "stay put and stay hidden". Omen noticed the speckles of blood travelling down the stairs and followed them down. Kai followed in confusion, trying to decipher exactly what was going on. Was Omen trying to run out on their fight? Was he going to help Zane? Was he trying to drag him away from Hilary?

The last question made Kai stop in his tracks. Omen stopped also, hearing the footsteps behind him cease. He turned and grinned darkly.

"What's wrong Kai? Tired of my game of tag? Oh I see, you're heading back for Hilary. Well, don't let me stop you. Go ahead!"

Kai hesitated as Omen turned and began running down the hallway again. Every fibre urged him to pursue Omen, but he knew he could not leave Hilary. Not if it was a lure to drag him away from her. Hilary's safety was the priority right now. She came first. He turned and began running back for her, not noticing that Omen had stopped once more and turned back around.

XXX

Zane pushed against the fire escape door, feeling the tension and not caring about the student he had just killed in opening the door. His vision swam as he walked ungainly towards the front of the school, his hand fumbling as he tried to lift the phone from his pocket. His insides hurt and blood kept seeping from his mouth. He knew he would not die, yet he also knew he was out of Omen's game. He had done his part. It was over.

He fell to his knees weakly, vaguely seeing a girl run towards him from under the old gum tree on the side of the road. She kneeled beside him, her voice soft but firm. The kind of voice that demanded respect. He raised his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks gently, trying to focus on her features before smiling. Piercings in her lips and eye-brow, small piercing bars through her ears, the scent of weak cigarettes on her lush lips.

"My kind of girl…" he said feebly before falling into her lap, unconscious.

XXX

Kai raced along the third floor corridor, looking or Hilary but unable to see her. A part of him shouted that she had listened and was hiding, and that he should go after Omen. He had to be sure though. He had to be a hundred percent positive that she was safe.

"Looks like she's gone Kai…"

Kai whirled around at the sound of the cold voice behind him. He was only able to catch a brief glimpse of Omen's grinning face before the murderer's fist struck him in the head, forcing the consciousness out.

Hilary clapped a hand over her mouth, watching from further up the hallway as Kai crumpled at Omen's feet. She held Omen's knife in her other hand, gripping it tightly as it trembled with her.

"No…" she whispered to herself, "I won't let you kill him Omen… I will save him…"

She watched as he began to drag Kai's body away, following him as silent as a shadow.

XXX

Bryan slammed the breaks and the car screamed to a halt in front of the school, followed by six black vans. Voltaire's cavalry. Bryan and Spencer jumped out of the car and grabbed Voltaire, pulling him out and holding a gun to his head as trained men cascaded from the vans and waited for their orders. They would not dare attempt to rescue Voltaire. They all knew what Bryan and Spencer were capable of.

"All right," Spencer said firmly, "Target is a black haired, red eyed teenager who is more than likely covered in blood. He is the only target. You kill anyone else, and say good-bye to your retirement plan!"

He pressed the gun to the side of Voltaire's head to accentuate his point. Voltaire still held his head high and proud, refusing to lose his dignity.

"Move in!" Bryan shouted.

XXX

Tala cradled Trixie in his arms, tears staining his face as he sat against the wall with her, refusing to release her for even a moment. He would never let her go. He would defend her til his last breath. He placed a kiss on her forehead, wiping his own fallen tears from her cheeks.

"I'll protect you," he whispered to her, "I'll protect you… I'll protect you…"

No force on hell nor earth would ever make him leave her side. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Only her.

XXX

Daichi laughed in success as the ropes came free from around Tyson's ankles. Tyson smiled behind the tape and pulled his legs free. He stood up, lifting his bound arms over the back of the chair before sitting on the ground. Just before he looped his arms around to his front, the doors to the room flew open again and everyone – including Max, Ray and Mariah who were completely conscious – froze at what they saw.

Omen threw Kai's limp form into the middle of the room and turned off the music.

"I see Zane's been busy."

His voice was filled with triumph as he looked around at them, noticing that Tyson and Daichi were close to freedom. It did not faze him though. He had won.

"This is checkmate! I win! Now, who wants to watch me skin him?"

  


_Hey all, sorry it took so long._

_This chapter is dedicated to Bianca!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 3_


	10. Fallen Angel

Kai's eyes snapped open as pain ripped him from the darkness which had engulfed him and his consciousness. He yelled through the duct tape on his mouth and tried to pull his arm away from whatever was slicing through it, only to realise it – like the rest of him – was tightly secured to a wooden chair.

A thick nail was buried deep into his forearm, though had mercifully missed his bone and continued through the muscle.

"I thought that would wake you," said a smooth voice from behind him, one that required no introduction.

Kai felt his world spin. Omen had finally caught him. He pulled violently at his restraints and tried rocking the chair until Omen walked around into view, twirling a hammer in his hand and giggling darkly. He looked around and saw Max staring back at him with wide, shocked eyes. Beside him Ray, Mariah, Tyson and Daichi – who had been rebound to his chair – watched him with the same expression.

"Not very talkative?" Omen asked, throwing the hammer across the room and walking over to a nearby table and taking up a large knife, "Maybe I should loosen your tongue a little?"

He twirled the blade and sliced across Kai's shoulder. Kai squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain which would have been like telling him not to breathe. Impossible.

"Still not chatty?" Omen laughed, "How rude! This might help!"

He took the corner of the tape and tore it off quickly. It was like unleashing the flood gates as every cuss and profanity imaginable cascaded from Kai's mouth. Omen raised his eyebrows in surprise before slapping the tape back over and shaking his head.

"Now, now! That kind of language is just not suitable for civilised conversation! Please Kai, there's a child and a lady in the room, show some respect!"

He pulled the tape off again and Kai growled angrily, the amount of self-control needed to prevent himself from unleashing the torrent once more almost physically hurt him.

"You're a piece of fucking work…" he hissed.

"Not as bad as before but still not pleasant," Omen said casually, "Really Kai, who raised you?"

Kai smile nastily, "Someone who loved me. Who raised you?"

"Oh, cold!" Omen said, his smile fading a little, "That was pretty fucking cold Kai."

Omen punched him in the face, his smile growing a little more as Kai spat blood from his mouth.

"That's better."

"Why draw this out?" Kai asked, staring fearlessly into Omen's eyes, "You know you want me dead. Just do it. The longer you wait, the more chance there is of us escaping."

"You have an excellent point," Omen said, circling Kai like a hungry predator, "You see, I really do want to kill you all straight away and not waste another second… but then again, if you escape, this hunt will begin all over again. That means more fear, more blood and more death to get to you. You see, you all have been making out how evil I am, when you're all no different…"

"How the fuck do you figure that?" Kai asked.

"It's so simple!" Omen said, his amusement growing by the second, "You never thought of giving yourselves up to me, did you? You never thought to sacrifice your own lives in order to save the others. Every single murder and death that has happened was all because of you. So I could get to you. If you had given yourselves up, you could have saved hundreds of lives."

"That's a lie…" Kai replied, "You would never stop killing."

"That's where you're wrong," Omen sighed longingly, "You see, Kyata worries about me so I made her a deal. If I kill you, I'll stop killing for good. I'll put down my knife and become one of the mindless sheep."

"No…" a small voice said from the doorway, "You don't have to."

Omen was genuinely surprised for a moment as Kyata stood at the door. Kai glared at her, seeing the adoring look in her eyes as she stared at him, then noticing the rest of the room. Kai saw Omen's face drop a little as Kyata looked around the room, her eyes wide.

"This is the first time I've seen your work," she said in a hushed voice.

"You weren't supposed to be here Ky…" Omen said, "I didn't want you to see-"

"It's beautiful…"

Kai was sure that he and Omen shared the same amount of shock at that moment. Kyata looked around in awe and smiled.

"Excuse me?" Omen asked.

"The colours, the lights, the placements…" Her eyes wandered around the room before landing on Omen, "The way you've prepared all of this, it's so artistic."

"Wow…" Omen smiled, his eyes holding nothing but adoration as he stared at the petite girl before him, "I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more."

"Omen," Kyata stepped up to him and looked him in the eye, "I know how much you love killing people, despite how evil and dangerous it is. However, I have no right to take away something you like. I want you to be happy, and if doing this," she gestured to the room and Kai who sat just behind her with a dark look on his face, "makes you happy, then please keep doing it!"

Omen leaned down and kissed her sweetly, whispering a small "thank you" as their lips parted. He had been so distracted by her, he barely managed to notice the thick chunk of timber which swung around behind her. He pulled her around behind him quickly, shielding her with his own body. The timber struck him across the face and he fell to the ground, his vision and mind swimming as his consciousness flirted with darkness.

Kyata screamed and ran to his side as Hilary stepped back, the timber heavy in her trembling hands. She gritted her teeth and backed up towards Kai, taking Omen's knife from where she had secured it to her leg and hacking at Kai's bonds.

"You're brilliant," he said with a proud smile, "As soon as you free me get the hell out of here! Find Tala and Trixie! Understand?"

Hilary nodded. Kai smiled as she cut through one side but could only manage half a yell when Kyata suddenly tackled Hilary to the ground, her small hands wrapping around Hilary's throat tightly. Kai ripped his left arm from the thick tape and began pulling at the tape on his right when he noticed Omen slowly pushing himself back up onto his hands and knees.

Daichi and Tyson looked at each other, a look passing between them as panic surged through their veins. Daichi nodded and thrust himself sideways, crashing to the ground again and rubbing his face across the carpet to remove the tape again. He ignored the burn and moved faster than he had before. Tyson also rocked onto his side and landed in front of Daichi, his bound wrists close enough for Daichi to start pulling at with his teeth.

Omen groaned and closed his left eye as blood poured down the side of his face. He gritted his teeth angrily, his eyes blazing with rage as he looked around, trying desperately to get his vision to focus. He took up the large knife he had been holding and turned, seeing that Kai was almost free.

"No…" Omen growled darkly, "Don't even think about it Kai…"

He staggered to his feet, his head throbbing and left eye blinded by blood. His entire world swam as his mind pleaded to fall unconscious. He held the knife tightly and raised it, coming towards Kai who tore viciously as the tape on his arm.

Kai saw the blade coming down and threw all of his weight to the side, knocking the chair over and narrowly avoiding a fatal strike. Though he did not escape unscathed. He roared in agony as the blade buried deep into his thigh. Even though it had not hit its mark, Omen was still satisfied.

"Now you can't run," he said, his voice low and sinister, "You're mine!"

The two boys froze as a scream ripped from one of the girls. Kai made to punch at Omen put it was deflected quickly, even though Omen knew it was just a fluke he was even able to see it coming through the bloody haze.

"No!" Hilary shouted suddenly, attracting both Omen and Kai's attention, "Don't you touch him Omen!"

Omen blinked for a moment, his vision settling on Hilary who had Kyata pinned underneath her with his dagger pressed firmly to her throat. She clutched her shoulder tightly and at that point Omen's mind when black, though only for a second. The next, he realised it was Kyata who had screamed. Hilary had stabbed her. Blood trickled over Kyata's fingers as she clutched her shoulder, trying desperately to focus on anything but the pain.

"You hurt her…" Omen said quietly, completely losing focus on Kai and starting towards Hilary, "You hurt my Kyata… Pregnant or not, you're going to die for that..."

Hilary began to tremble. His voice was low and full of rage. It was scarier than he had ever been before.

"Stay back!" she shouted, her eyes darting towards Kai who ripped the knife from his thigh, "I'll cut her again if you don't!"

"No you won't," Omen said quietly, "You stabbing my angel was a mere accident, you can tell by the way your hand is shaking and the look in your eyes."

Kai cut through the rest of his bonds quickly at the same moment Daichi undid Tyson's bound hands. Kyata saw them both and her eyes locked on Omen who was completely focussed on them and did not see the danger around him.

"OMEN!" She screamed, beginning to thrash, "Look out! Behind y…"

Hilary winced as blood splashed her face and Omen completely froze. The knife fell from Hilary's violently shaking hand and disbelief and despair consumed her.

"No…" Omen whispered, "KYATA!"

**XXX**

Zane opened his eyes wearily and looked around, squinting as the light above him blinded him momentarily. It took him a moment to realise he was laid under a lamp post in grass so soft he could have fallen asleep. A thin cloud of cigarette smoke drifted in front of the light, making him look to the source.

It was the girl who had come to him earlier. He sat up a little and watched her closely, realising she was real and had not just been a figment of his imagination. Her grey eyes landed on him and she flashed him a half smile. Her jagged, light blue hair framed her pretty face but her expression was blank, as though she were detached. It reminded him of how Kai always looked.

"You're awake," she said casually, "You all right?"

She stubbed the cigarette out in the dirt, waiting for his response.

"Fine," he replied, "Who are you?"

"Your kind of girl, apparently," she replied with that smile again, "My name is Hikaru Hasama."

Zane looked away from her and spat, still able to taste the blood in his mouth. He winced and laid back down.

"Don't move too much," Hikaru said, watching him, "You've broken a rib and probably some internal damage. Just a guess though."

"Are we waiting here for an ambulance then?"

"Nope."

Zane looked at Hikaru incredulously, "I'm bleeding and broken and all you've done is drag me to the curb?"

"I don't have a phone," Hikaru said with a shrug, "Figured we'd sit here until I saw a car come along."

"How's that working out for you?"

"We're still here aren't we?"

Zane sighed and slipped his mobile from his pocket, every move burning him on the inside. Before he could even search for a number she snatched his phone from him and examined it. Zane sighed in frustration.

"What, you're going to steal from me now too? Couldn't you have done that when I was unconscious?"

"I'm calling for you," she replied simply, "In your condition, I doubt you'd be able to raise the phone to your ear. Besides, would you really want some girl you've just met to go fishing through your pants?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Hikaru smiled and Zane saw the amusement sparkle in her eyes. It was nice.

"Don't call an ambulance," he said, "Look under _Don_. Call him, he's a paramedic and family."

Hikaru nodded and obliged. Zane took the time to drink in the rest of her features. She was short with Don, uncaring and almost cold, yet the way she kept glancing over to Zane contradicted her tone. He smirked as she described his condition over the phone, noticing the concern laced in her grey eyes. Her skin was flawless and lightly tanned which complimented her odd coloured hair. Her eyes weren't quite the solid grey he had assumed. They looked a little more purplish when they caught the light. A duffle bag sat beside her and he studied it as she ended her conversation with Don.

"He'll be here soon." She said, putting his phone on his chest, "So, you all good?"

"Peachy," Zane replied, nodding at the bag, "You a traveller?"

She smiled a little and nodded her head.

"You could say that…"

"What do you mean?"

Hikaru ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the sky.

"You're going to think I'm insane. There are a few reasons I came here actually. I'm not quite sure if it was to aid my future… or end it."

Zane continued to watch her and she realised he was waiting for her to continue. She sighed before reluctantly launching into her story.

"My mum died a week ago," she said, "She was sick, but always told me to keep on practicing my beyblading so I could become a champ one day…"

"You're a beyblader," Zane said with a smirk, "I wasn't expecting that."

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah… Well you see I'm not sure if I should be… I'm not very good, and my mum was the one who always pushed me. I felt that if I did well, I would be making her happy and thus making her less sick. A ridiculous, childish notion. Now that she's gone, I don't feel anything for the sport. Only pain. I don't have anything anymore…"

"So…" Zane looked her right in the eye, "Why are you here…"

"It's either to search out Tyson Granger and get him to train me," Hikaru replied, her face becoming darker, "Or… to find the serial killer in this area and see just how fast he can put me out of my misery…"

Zane's hand moved involuntarily and clasped her hand tightly. She did not move her hand away but looked over to him, her expression softening.

"The killer isn't going to kill you," he said, knowing that Omen would not kill this girl if he requested it, "Nor will you be able to see Tyson Granger. That doesn't mean you should end your life you know…"

"How do you know?" Hikaru asked, "About the killer and about Tyson?"

Zane smiled as a car suddenly screeched to a stop beside them. He heard Don's voice instantly but did not take his focus from Hikaru.

"You're going to think I'm insane…"

**XXX**

Kyata gasped as her hands gripped her throat, trying desperately to stop the blood which poured from her throat as Omen rushed to her side. The cut was not deep enough for it to be instantly fatal, but if she wasn't taken to a hospital, it would be a slow and painful death. Hilary backed away quickly, but Omen did not even acknowledge her presence. He tore the sleeve off his shirt and pressed it gently to her throat, panic coursing through him as he tried desperately to help her. Tears swelled in her eyes and she looked afraid.

Hilary scrambled towards Kai who pulled her into his arms, holding her tighter as she began to cry.

"We have to help her!" Hilary sobbed, "Oh my god… I've killed her haven't I? You can't let her die Kai! You can't let her die!"

"Kyata," Omen said quickly, scooping her into his arms, "I need you to stay with me alright? Just keep listening to my voice, I'll get you to Don and he'll fix you alright?"

He made towards the door, struggling with each step and unable to even walk straight. Kai gritted his teeth as he gripped the knife in his hand and headed towards the others. Tyson was already freeing Max as Daichi worked on Mariah.

"He won't make it to the hospital in time…" Kai said quietly as Hilary followed, "He won't even make it out of the school. Ray and Mariah…" he sliced straight through the ropes securing them, "Take Kyata and get her help. I'll keep Omen here."

"Are you going to kill him?" Ray asked, glancing over to the weakened murderer.

"I'm not sure…" Kai said, running a hand through his hair, "I'll figure it out later. Get her to a hospital and get yourselves checked out."

Ray nodded and followed Kai and Tyson as they ran over to Omen who was still talking to Kyata, the fear clear in his voice. Omen stopped suddenly as Ray and Mariah stepped in front of him, not realising he was surrounded.

"Get out of the way or die." He growled.

"We're taking her to get help," Ray said firmly, "Let her go or you'll hurt her more."

Kai and Tyson took Omen's arms tightly while Ray and Mariah gently grasped Kyata's body. Omen tried to resist but when Kyata coughed blood, he stopped. Ray was right, he was just hurting her more. He let her go.

"The emergency exit in the abandoned stairwell at the end of the science block…" he said hollowly, "That's how to get out…"

Suddenly, Kyata's free hand grabbed his shirt and terror shone in her eyes. Omen pulled to get away from his captors as Ray and Mariah tried to pull her away.

"I have to go with her," Omen said, his eyes still on hers, "I have to! Get off me!"

Omen's heart leapt into his throat as Kyata's hand fell limply from his shirt. Her eyes began to close and a small smile spread over her bloody lips.

"GO!" Kai roared at them.

Ray and Mariah ran down the hall, their movements fluid and graceful. Omen was like a stone in Kai's grip. He had seen that look in people's eyes before… the look they all got right before they died. She was dead. He knew she was. He looked at his front and realised how much blood was drenching him.

"She's dead…" Omen said softly, "There's too much blood… Hilary killed my Kyata…"

"We don't know that yet," Kai replied, "Besides, even if Kyata does live, you'll never see her again. She's safer without you anyway."

"Really…" Omen whispered, "You know Boris Balkov… don't you Kai?"

Kai stiffened, "Yes."

Omen smiled, his head hanging a little as blood still dripping from his face, "He hurt Kyata once… he hurt her really bad to get at me."

Kai's eyes narrowed and he felt a little pang of pain in his chest. He knew exactly what Boris would have done.

"You know what I did to him?" Omen continued in his calm monotone, "Have you ever heard of an Israeli Hanging? It's a form of torture… you bring the bound arms up behind the victim and keep on going until their arms pop out of their sockets. I killed him like that Kai, but oh, how he suffered for what he did to her…"

Omen's shoulders began to shake and Kai was not sure if he was crying or laughing until he spoke again.

"He was screaming for death Kai," Omen giggled as tears streamed down his cheeks, "But it took well over an hour for him to die. He screamed and he cried and he pissed himself… and all he did was use my beautiful angel's body…"

Kai's grip tightened as he felt Omen's muscles stiffen. He and Tyson looked at each other as Max and Daichi consoled Hilary. Kai would have given anything for Tala to be there. Where the hell was he?

"Find Tala!" Kai shouted back to Max, "NOW!"

"What do you think I'm going to do to Hilary, Kai?" Omen continued, bringing Kai's attention straight back to him, "She took Kyata from me, she killed my angel… What the hell do you think is going to happen to her?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tyson yelled at Max, Hilary and Daichi as they headed for the door.

"Don't worry about us Max!" Kai shouted, "Find Tala and get the fuck out!"

Max nodded and grabbed Hilary's wrist while Daichi took her other hand and pulled her out of the room. Hilary's eyes met Omen's as they passed each other and her blood ran cold. His eyes locked on hers, hollow and dark, completely lightless yet burning for vengeance. He smiled at her knowingly, and at that moment, she resigned herself to the fact she was going to die.

Max and Daichi ripped her along the hallway, forcing her into a sprint. Kai could feel all of Omen's muscles tense, like a creature about to strike.

"What are you going to do now Kai?" Omen asked softly, "You should kill me now. Maybe I'll be able to see Kyata one last time before she steps into heaven. God knows I'll never be able to be with her again. At least I'll be able to see her face again…"

Kai and Tyson looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They had him, finally. Now what? Kai gritted his teeth. He had no choice. If he allowed Omen to live, he would only go on to kill Hilary. He moved his hand to his belt where he had stowed the knife when he realised his mistake. Omen slipped quickly from their grip and backed away from them, still unstable on his feet but faster than they expected.

"You shouldn't hesitate," Omen said softly, "You should have killed me."

Omen shot towards Tyson and struck him sharply in the throat before twisting around and kicking him hard in the stomach. Tyson stumbled back, hitting the ground hard as Kai defended him. Kai had not expected Omen to go for Tyson. He expected him to target the greater threat. He was unpredictable.

Omen suddenly began running down the hallway after Max, Hilary and Daichi, not checking to see if Tyson was unconscious or if Kai was in hot pursuit. Kai turned to Tyson who looked as though he were struggling to breathe.

"Go," Tyson croaked, "Save her! Go!"

Kai nodded and raced after Omen, their normal speed at least halved, hindered by their injuries. Omen shook his head, trying to stay conscious as he tore after Hilary. It was as though the person he was had died with Kyata, leaving only the pitiless, blood thirsty killer. All sense of caution and cunning was lost. He craved blood. Like a junkie going through withdrawal, he would do anything to get his fix. Even hindered he was gaining ground on the others.

Kai heard him begin laughing madly as the others came into view ahead as they turned and shot up the stairs.

"Run while you can little piggies!" Omen roared, "Because the big bad wolf is coming to EAT YOU UP!"

He laughed loudly again and tore up the stairs shakily. Kai was slightly faster though. The moment Omen's foot touched the top stair, Kai's strong hands grabbed his shoulder and the pair crashed back down the stairs, landing hard on the floor. Kai barely had enough time to open his eyes when Omen's hands gripped his throat tightly and squeezed every breath of air from him.

"DIE!" Omen giggled, his eyes wide and wild, "Can you see it Kai? Can you see the gates of death? Give Kenny and Shana my regards will you?"

Kai closed his eyes tightly and fought for air as he struggled with Omen, trying to pry his unyielding fingers from his throat. He opened his eyes slightly and only saw a flash of blonde hair as Max tackled Omen off Kai and dragged him away. Kai spotted Daichi trying to pull Hilary away as she peered down the stairs, making sure her love was alright.

Omen and Max were locked in combat, though Max was quickly realising just how much stronger Omen was. It did not matter though, he would fight him to the death.

"I didn't realised how much it hurt Maxy," Omen whispered softly, his smile gone as he stared straight into Max's eyes, "Kyata was my world… I'm not sure what to do without her… However…" his dark smile returned, "I suppose killing you in her name would be a good start!"

He forced Max back against the wall. Max gritted his teeth and tried pushing back, though it did little in the face of Omen's insane strength.

"Why fight me?" Omen hissed, "I'm going to send you to meet Shana, you should welcome this!"

"I can't go to where the angels go," Max replied, "She is too pure to remain with people like me! I'll be with Kyata, not with my Shana."

Omen suddenly froze, his eyes ablaze with rage and every muscle in his stone-like body was stiff.

"You'll be with Kyata? My Kyata? No…" Omen pulled Max closer before suddenly and brutally slamming him back against the wall, "No!"

Max's head smacked the wall hard and his world spun out of control as a migraine instantly appeared. Kai grabbed Omen from behind and threw him backwards and away from Max. Omen landed on his knees but did not get back up. He just kneeled their facing them, completely unaware that Hilary was edging down the stairs behind him.

**XXX**

"What the hell is going on Zane?" Don shouted, looking from him to Hikaru, "And who is this? Is she in with Omen and his shit?"

"No," Zane replied calmly as his cousin inspected his injuries and treated them, "She found me and has been watching out for me. Her name is Hikaru Hasama."

Don glanced at Hikaru before nodding to her, "Well… thanks. Still, what is going on Zane? I know Omen had something big planned tonight but I didn't know this was going to happen to you! Are you bleeding from your mouth?"

Zane swished his tongue around the inside of his mouth before nodding with a childish smile. Don cursed and pulled Zane gently to his feet, though the exasperation was clear in his voice.

"This isn't good mate… not good at all… Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Zane nodded and started towards the car when Hikaru suddenly took his shoulder, making him look around. She wasn't even looking at him, but back towards the school.

"Friends of yours?" She asked curiously.

Zane followed her line of sight and went rigid. It was Ray and Mariah. They had escaped the school. They were carrying someone in their hands. Was it Hilary or Trixie? No…

As they got closer, Zane felt his heart leap into his throat. He forgot about his injuries and ran towards them, recognising the petit girl in Ray's arms.

"What the hell have you done?" Zane yelled as they drew closer.

Mariah paused for a moment, realising who exactly they were running towards, but Ray did not wait for a single second. He ran straight up to Zane who took in Kyata's appearance in a second and looked completely gutted. Don saw the state of the poor girl and was instantly at her side. Hikaru looked confused and scared.

"You need to get her to a hospital!" Ray said quickly, "The cut on her throat isn't very large, but if she doesn't get help soon, and I mean _really_ fucking soon, she will die. She's already lost too much blood!"

"Give her to me," Don said, reaching out but Ray refused and moved straight past him and to the car.

"You drive," Ray said, the authority in his voice strong and clear, "Mariah and I will head to the hospital with you," he saw Zane open his mouth but cut him off, "Fighting only wastes time that Kyata doesn't have. You either by the look of you. Get in the car."

Don was already moving around to the driver's seat. Zane gritted his teeth angrily and followed Ray and Mariah into the back of the van, getting in behind them before motioning for Hikaru to follow. She obeyed silently, curious as to what was happening. The second she was in the car Don hit the accelerator, though not too quickly as to cause discomfort for Zane and Kyata.

Kyata's eyes fluttered as she faded in and out of consciousness. Her body was weak and limp, yet her small hand still made its way into Zane's.

"What happened to her?" Zane asked quietly, his dark eyes drilling murderously into Ray who showed no fear of him, "Tell me!"

"There was an accident," Ray said simply. "That's all there is to it."

"How did you get out?" Zane pushed.

"Omen let us out," Ray replied, enjoying the look of surprise on Zane's face, "He told us to save her."

Zane bit his bottom lip and squeezed Kyata's hand a little. Mariah glanced hesitantly at Zane before taking the pink sash from her hair and holding it gently to Kyata's neck, relieving Ray who had been using a torn scrap of his shirt.

"Look at you two," Ray hissed at Zane, and nodding at Kyata, "You're a mess and she's about to die… How could you both be stupid enough to stay by Omen's side after he's introduced you to all of this?"

"Why do you stay by Kai?" Zane snarled, "Kenny's dead, Shana's dead and everyone else is about to be dead! Omen has made it clear Kai is the target, yet you all stay. Take a look at yourself you arrogant fuck."

"There's a difference though," Ray said, "Kai isn't running around killing people and dragging his own hellish world into ours. Omen is. Or was."

"Okay stop," Hikaru said suddenly, making both boys look at her, "What on earth is going on here? You're Ray Kon right? And Mariah Wong. What are you doing here and how do you all know each other?"

Zane tore his eyes from Ray and looked at Hikaru who was staring back at him, waiting for his answer.

"You remember that killer you came looking for?" Zane asked, deciding honesty was the best way to go, "Well his name is Omen. He's my best mate, and Kyata," he nodded at the dying girl, "That's his girlfriend."

Hikaru looked dubiously from him to Ray who nodded at her and glared at Zane.

"It's true. Omen is a killer…" Ray said quietly, "He's the one who killed Kenny. He's the reason half this town are buried in shallow graves… Tonight, he was supposed to finish us off…"

"But obviously either Kai or one of the others did this to Kyata," Zane hissed through clenched teeth, "Does Omen even know she's alive?"

"I'm not sure what he thinks," Ray replied, trying to keep Kyata awake as she drifted in and out of consciousness, "Though I'm fairly certain he thinks she's dead."

"Then whoever tried to kill Kyata is probably dead by now," Zane said, a small shudder running through him, "Omen won't let them live… No way. He told me what he did to Boris Balkov… I wonder if your friend will get the same punishment?"

"Boris Balkov?" Ray asked in surprise, "When did he come into this?"

"He was the one who saved Omen," Zane replied with a smirk, "He was the one who trained him and gave him weapons. He wanted Kai dead just as much as Omen did, so Omen became his assassin. However…" Zane squeezed Kyata's hand tightly, "Boris hurt Ky… so Omen tore him apart."

"So," Ray cast a sympathetic eye over Kyata, "This isn't the first time Omen's profession has led to his girlfriend being hurt."

Zane suddenly lunged at Ray, careful not to knock Kyata. Ray caught his fists before they could strike him and the two were locked in place. Zane's breath hissed through his teeth as Ray continued to stare at him calmly. Mariah and Hikaru were unsure of what to do. Zane coughed a little but forced himself to remain standing, ignoring the blood dripping from his lips.

"You're going to defend him?" Ray asked in a low voice, "After all he's put you through?"

"He freed me," Zane seethed, "He is all Kyata and I have! Without him, we're nothing! He's a brother to me, and I'll defend him until the day I die!"

"That's enough," said Hikaru, pulling Zane gently back down into the seat beside her, "You're worrying Kyata. Look at her."

Zane looked down to Kyata who was struggling to breathe. Her eyes were right on him and he saw the worry flash in them. He took her hand again and smiled at her.

"Sorry Ky," he said softly, hiding the panic in his voice when he noticed how shrouded her eyes were, "Just hang in there, alright? You're going to be fine."

Zane took Mariah's bloodied sash from her and continued to hold it gently to Kyata's neck as Don called out to them.

"Alright we're here. There are speed bumps so brace yourselves and Kyata!"

Zane nodded silently as Ray and Mariah held Kyata. Hikaru assisted also and analysed Zane. In less than three minutes, she had experienced both his burning passion, and his strong, and kind affection. A small smile lit her features as she looked at him. He was amazing. Bad ass. Her kind of guy.

"Just tell me one thing Ray," Zane said quietly, "Who did this to Kyata? Was it really an accident?"

Ray noticed that Zane's eyes had moved to the stab wound in Kyata's shoulder and sighed.

"What will you do with the knowledge?" Ray asked.

"Nothing," Zane replied with a bitter smile, "I won't need to. They're still trapped there with Kai."

"It was Hilary," Ray said after a small pause, "She didn't mean to. She slipped."

"I believe that," Zane said reasonably as they pulled up beside the emergency ward block, "She's not a killer. Still, I kind of feel for her. She's going to suffer."

**XXX**

Bryan moved through the school with a group of armed men behind him, slowed exponentially by the six, blood covered students they had rescued from the escape doors. Each one had been covered in razor wire which had been attached to the doors. If anyone had tried to escape, the students would have been sliced to pieces. Death would have been close to instant.

He heard the blaring music and moved cautiously towards it, taking his radio out quickly and holding it to his lips.

"Spencer… How's the old man? Any sign of anyone out there?"

"_Voltaire is staying put. I heard a car around here before but they were gone before I could investigate. How's your end?"_

"I'm about to send a group out to you," Bryan replied, "About six civilians and three grunts. They'll need to go to the hospital."

"_Understood."_

Bryan put the radio back into the breast pocket of his jacket and looked around to the men who waited patiently for their orders.

"You three," he pointed at the three men closest to the hostages, "Take the civilians out to Spencer and get them to the hospital. Now! The rest of you, stay sharp. When we reach the stairs, we'll break. Charlie team, you take the third floor. Bravo team, you've got the second. Alpha, you're with me. We'll sweep the levels together and maintain radio contact at all times. We're heading into the serpents lair. Let's go."

**XXX**

"My Kyata…" Omen whispered, his eyes fixed on the floor, "You took her from me. My angel… You think that you're worthy enough to be in the same place as her?"

Omen put a foot forward, like he was going to stand up, but his world spun and he remained in his half kneeled position. The bleeding on his head was heavy and matted his wild hair. His body was composed like that of a broken man, yet the expression he wore made Kai want to shudder and back away.

Wild, crazed and unpredictable. A smile suddenly spread across Omen's face and he began laughing madly. Hilary, who was only a few steps behind Omen, stopped in her tracks. Kai, Max and Daichi watched, completely puzzled and wary of his suddenly swing.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked coldly.

"The look on her face…" Omen whispered, his eyes wide as though he were actually seeing what was running through his head, "The look on Hilary's face is priceless… as I'm forcing my knife between the joints in her knees… That's so she can't run for help…"

Omen's head lolled to the side and his stared at Kai excitedly.

"Then again when I cut out her tongue! That's so she can't beg for mercy…"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Kai growled, starting towards him with clenched fists, "You won't touch her!"

Omen smirked, still completely focussed on Kai who had noticed how close Hilary was behind Omen but could not warn her lest Omen grabbed her.

"I will find her," Omen said darkly, "I will torture her, and I will kill her. You can't stop me. No one can! I'm invincible Kai! Ha, ha, ha! I WILL NEVER DIE!"

Hilary held Omen's dagger tightly in her hand and raised it high above his head. She bit her bottom lip to stop it from shaking. Kai watched her in his peripheral while Max and Daichi stared in amazement. Omen had no idea she was right behind him.

Then, in a fast, strong motion… she brought the blade down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hey all :D_

_Hope you liked this chapter! This one is for you again Bi as a soz for not writing for AGES(I know how you love cliffhangers :P lol)! Also, it's a thankyou to everyone who reviewed last time! I love you guys so much! xoxo_

_PS. Hikaru Hasama/Hazama is a character from the new series of Beyblade for those who don't know! 3 _


	11. I'm Invincible

24 hours earlier…

Omen held Kyata close to him as they snuggled under the thick blankets. When he was with her, it felt as though nothing else mattered. She was everything to him, he would do anything for her. She turned around to face him and even in the dark, Omen could see her gorgeous eyes sparkling in the scarce light. Her small hand traced over his face and she saw his red eyes glimmering with adoration.

"I'm worried," she said quietly, "I don't want you to get hurt like last time. If anything happened to you…"

She buried her face into his bare chest and he smiled. He stroked her hair gently.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said softly, "No matter what happens, I will find my way back to you. I won't leave you in this world alone. I'll always be with you. I promise."

"But what if they kill you? What if…"

Omen put his finger to her lips and laughed quietly. It was tender and made Kyata's heart flutter.

"I won't die Ky," he said, his finger tracing over her lips and across her cheek, "I just told you, I won't leave you. I love you too much you know. If I had a weakness, you would be it."

"I'm sorry…"

Omen laughed again, "Don't say sorry! I'm okay with it. You're the best weakness I could ever think of. I would trade the world for you Ky. I love you."

Kyata smiled, "I love you too, that's why I'm worried."

Omen cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her head up a little so he could place a small kiss on her lips. She leaned into it, yearning for more but he pulled away, chuckling a little.

"You shouldn't fret about me. You don't like what I do, do you?"

Kyata remained silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer him.

"I just worry…" she said finally.

"In that case I'll make you a promise," he kissed her again, "After I kill Kai, I'll stop. I will never kill another innocent person until the day I die."

"What?" Kyata pulled away from him a little and examined his face.

He was serious, but he wasn't upset. He was smiling gently at her.

"I will be another normal person," he said, pulling her back against him, "I'll be the perfect boyfriend to you, maybe even something more after you leave school."

"Something more?"

Omen leaned in to kiss her, "I told you Ky… I'll always be with you… I'd trade the world for you… I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you forever."

Kyata suddenly kissed him, completely overcome with passion. Omen moved with her, completely caught in the moment and his mind absent of all thoughts except one. The thought of being close to her was all that was in his mind. Nothing else mattered. Only her.

XXX

Present….

Only her… Kyata was all that went through Omen's mind at that moment.

Blood splattered across Hilary's face and Omen winced a little but his smile never left him. Hilary's hands trembled around the blade as warm blood trickled over her fingers. Omen's blood. It was warm and red just like hers and it startled her, as though she had never considered for even a second he was a living, breathing human being.

She had buried the blade to its hilt in his back. Shock and tears streaked Hilary's face as her lips began to shake. He swayed a little on the spot, his last night with Kyata running through his mind quickly as his fingertips felt a little cold.

"Damn shame…" Omen said as blood spilled over his grinning lips, "You missed my spine Hilary… that was the kill shot. Sorry Kai. But, it's only fair right?"

Kai felt as though his heart had been torn apart as Hilary's hands fell from the blade buried in Omen's back. Omen's pants leg fell back down, reconcealing the sheath strapped to his leg as his hand released the hilt of the dagger which was stuck in Hilary, just beneath her breasts.

"I told you I'd get her…" he said darkly.

"HILARY!" Kai ran forward but Omen suddenly tackled him and held him back, allowing him only to look at Hilary as blood poured from her torso and dumb shock covered her face.

"Watch Kai…" Omen growled, "See that look? That was the look Kyata gave to me! Look at it Kai! LOOK AT IT! Watch as your beloved Hilary and bastard child die!"

Kai fought viciously against Omen as Hilary staggered backwards. Daichi ran and grabbed her as she fell back and Max rushed quickly to her side. Omen wrapped his arm around Kai's throat and laughed darkly.

"LET GO!" Kai yelled, his hands reaching towards Hilary as rare tears threatened to spill from his eyes, "LET ME GO! HILARY!"

"No, no, no!" Omen laughed, "You're going to watch her die! You didn't let me stay with Kyata as she died! I won't let you! You will never touch her warm flesh again!"

"Kai…" Hilary gasped, "Kai… I…"

Max pulled the blade out quickly, wincing as Hilary screamed and Kai yelled for her. He tore a strip of his shirt and pressed it against Hilary's mid, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Max thought about freeing Kai but Hilary grabbed his wrist. She looked terrified as tears streamed from her wide eyes. Blood streamed from her mid and mouth and her grip was weak. He scooped her into his arms and stood up, looking towards Omen and Kai.

"I'll take her," Max said to Kai, "She needs help now. My car is around the back, I'll save her Kai, alright?"

Kai nodded, unable to speak at all. Max smiled at him before running in the opposite direction. Kai watched them and he was sure that with every step Max took, his heart and soul died a little more. Hilary… the baby… they were going to die. Tears streaked his cheeks, then… something inside him stirred. A ravenous beast, roaring for vengeance and blood.

XXX

Voltaire sat calmly as Spencer watched the group of civilians and grunts approaching them. Spencer tried to stop some of the students from running but two of them managed to escape.

Voltaire smirked and raised a hand, twitching one of his fingers. Two shots rang out and Spencer raised his gun in shock. The two escaped students fell to the ground dead and Spencer swore angrily as the others dove and cried for mercy.

"What the hell was that?" he roared.

"That was me taking over," Voltaire said calmly, making Spencer look around angrily, "Gentlemen, if you will?"

Spencer only had a miniscule amount of time to react as the three grunts opened fire on him, and on the defenceless students. Spencer dove behind one of the vans, not even wincing as a bullet grazed his face. He pulled the radio to his lips and shouted into it, his other hand holding his AK47 tightly.

XXX

Bryan stopped, hearing Spencer's voice shout over the radio.

"_GET DOWN BRYAN!"_

Bryan threw himself into a nearby classroom as the men behind him opened fire on him.

XXX

Voltaire smirked and took a handgun from one of the grunts as they shifted into a pincer movement, spreading around the van to close in for the kill. They circled behind it but Spencer was gone. Voltaire frowned as they searched for him but could find no trace of him. One looked under the van before shouting back to Voltaire.

"He escaped into the storm water line sir!"

"How inconvenient," he sighed, "Forget him. You three are coming with me into that school. Radio the others, tell them to kill anyone they find. Leave no one alive."

XXX

Tala looked up as he heard gunfire echo through the school. He gripped Trixie's body and held it close to him as he rose to his feet and carried her. He opened the locker beside him and slipped her inside, kissing her forehead softly before closing it and slipping into the locker beside hers. He watched through the three small ventilation grates as stealthy footfalls reached his ears. A group of about ten men moved swiftly past with military issue guns ready to shoot at anything that moved.

Something caught his gaze and his eyes narrowed. The insignia on their breast pocket. He would recognise that from anywhere. BioVault. They were Voltaire's men.

Tala watched them pass silently, slipping out of the locker quietly after them. He moved quickly and quietly, sneaking up to one who was lagging slightly behind. In a silent, rapid movement, he broke the man's neck and held the body so it did not land heavily on the floor. He held his breath for a moment, watching as the rest of the group moved on ahead. He lowered the man to the ground and took every weapon on him, as well as his jacket which was filled with different gear.

He started to look back towards the locker where he had hidden Trixie's body but stopped himself. He gritted his teeth and started to strip the man in front of him, donning all of his clothes before dragging his body towards the lockers and hiding it in one also.

He knew he could not look back to where Trixie was. If he did, he would not leave her. He had to keep looking forward. He had to find the others and help them. Every move was pure agony but he pushed through it. He jogged in the direction the squad had come from, his gun held at the ready as adrenaline coursed through him.

XXX

Tyson heard the gunfire from down the hallway and gritted his teeth. Who else was in the building? Was it Zane? Everyone else had run in the opposite direction. Who was coming towards him? He backed up, going into the drama room again and not looking at the bodies strewn around the room. He peered out and saw someone running up the hallway quickly. Tyson peered through the dark and blinked in disbelief. It was Kai's friend, Bryan. He was running from someone, and injured.

Tyson heard the gunfire growing closer as Bryan sprinted, not even seeing him. Tyson suddenly grabbed Bryan's arm and pulled him into the room, freezing for only a moment as Bryan pulled a gun on him in shock before realising who it was.

"Tyson?"

"Who is shooting at you?" Tyson asked quickly, "Is it Omen or Zane?"

Bryan shook his head, "No… They're grunts from BioVault here to kill Kai, Tala and Omen…" he paused, suddenly realising the room his was in, "Dear God…"

"Come on," Tyson said, pulling Bryan to the back of the room and hiding behind some closely positioned corpses.

He took Bryan's jacket off and smeared some blood through his hair quickly, disguising him slightly.

"Play dead," Tyson said rapidly, sitting slumped against the wall, "Face down so they don't recognise you."

Bryan obeyed and laid face down on the blood stained carpet as the pursuing grunts stopped at the entrance of the room. Tyson watched them carefully, seeing the sickened, shocked looks on their faces as they took in every, horrific detail of the room. One of the men looked away and glanced quickly around the room for any sign of Bryan before they all left, anxious to escape the room of death.

Tyson and Bryan waited a moment to be sure they were gone before daring to move. Tyson crawled over to Bryan who was getting up slowly, still looking around the room.

"Is this Omen's doing?" he asked weakly.

Tyson nodded, "Yeah… Try not to look. Bryan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We came looking for Kai and Tala," Bryan replied, trying to tear his eyes from the corpses around him, "They were supposed to meet up with us. We needed to tell him that Omen was alive… but it looks like we're too late for that. Where are the others?"

"Further up the hallway," Tyson replied, "Max and Daichi took off with Hilary, Omen went after her and Kai after him. I don't know where Tala and Trixie are, but I do know Omen has a mate called Zane who will probably be in here too."

"This is turning into a real shit storm…" Bryan muttered, "I need a _loaded_ weapon if we want to live… that means getting out of here and getting back to that van. That's going to be tricky, I'll bet Voltaire has stationed men at the exits while the others sweep the building."

"What about the others?" Tyson asked as they started towards the exit.

"Think about it Tyson," Bryan said, peering out the door before entering the hallway, "There are about thirty-nine armed mercenaries in this building, and that's not including Omen and his mate. All we have on us right now is our fists unless I use my ammo-less AK47 as a club and beat people with it."

Tyson gritted his teeth but nodded, sighing reluctantly.

"Alright, alright. Lead the way. Get us out of this shit hole."

XXX

Omen and Kai momentarily forgot about each other as the gunfire reached their ears, but their ignorance of each other was short lived. Kai elbowed Omen hard in the stomach and pulled away from him, his eyes blazing with vengeance. Omen coughed and blood splattered the ground. He reached behind him and grunted in pain as he pulled his own blade from his back.

"Is that your mate coming to finish us all off?" Kai hissed, "Sorry, but he'll be here too late to save you."

"Ooh, tough talk," Omen laughed haggardly, "You know what I find funny? This is just like the forest all over again, only this time I'm the one on his last legs."

"Then for nostalgia's sake," Kai smirked murderously, "Did you want to take a breather Omen? Is this fight too much for you? Do you want me to end it now? That's what you said to me, remember…"

Omen grinned, "I like it Kai, you're becoming a little more like me each day."

Kai and Omen ran at each other and attacked each other with a ferocity which lacked both finesse and any method. They tore at each other like wild animals, fuelled by their unspeakable rage and grief. Omen punched Kai in the face though that didn't stop him from elbowing Omen in the chest. Blood splattered the floor around them as they fought.

Kai and Omen suddenly caught each other's fists and held them tightly, their breathing ragged as they stared at each other.

"This is an unwelcome development…" Omen said as he and Kai looked around them.

They were cornered. Armed mercenaries blocked the hallway and the stairwell, their guns aimed right at the two, blood covered boys. Kai and Omen immediately noticed the insignia emblazoned on their uniforms. BioVault. Omen grinned and released Kai.

"You're Boris's goons," Omen chuckled, "Come for revenge for your fallen comrades? You gonna piss yourselves too?"

Omen suddenly tackled Kai sideways into an empty classroom, dragging one of the nearby grunts with him. Kai stumbled backwards and it only took a second for Omen to shove his dagger into the captive's spine. The man fell limply and Kai did not know if he was dead or crippled. Omen took the man's gun and began firing at the enemy, not allowing anyone to enter the room.

"Why'd you pull me in here too?" Kai asked.

"Because I want the satisfaction of killing you with my own hands," Omen replied, "I want to feel your blood run over my fingers. I know that look on your face too. You feel the same way. That's why I didn't just stab you. That's why you didn't try to grab my knife. Like it or not we need each other, so that we can kill each other later."

Omen pushed the gun into Kai's hands and raided the fallen grunt's jacket. Kai grudgingly agreed with him for now and opened fire on the attacking forces, hearing several screams from the other side.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Kai asked, glancing quickly to Omen who was pulling things from the grunts jacket still, "This mag won't last!"

Omen frowned a little and crawled closer to the door, not flinching as bullets nicked him as they whizzed by. He suddenly shouted out, a horrible, seemingly pain filled cry as he motioned for Kai to stop shooting. Kai stopped and the gunfire on the other side did also. Omen groaned a little and held his dagger at the ready. He waited a moment until a grunt stepped through into the room.

Omen moved like a snake, grabbing the man and stabbing him as fast as any serpent. Kai instantly began his barrage of bullets once more as Omen's kill fell limply. Omen raided his jacket also before laughing darkly. He held up a small amount of plastic explosive and Kai already knew what he was about to do.

"Just like a real soldier," Omen chuckled, "Prepared for anything, aren't you mate? I always mocked Boris for making us carry this shit, but it looks like it came in real handy. Thank you for your kind donations, and give Boris my warmest regards."

He took the grunt's boot and attached the explosive to it, rigging the small bomb expertly in only a few seconds. He scooped up several loose bullets and shrapnel and put it inside the boot with a smile that chilled Kai to the core. He took up the detonator and the mercenary's gun and moved back with Kai as they backed towards the rear of the room. Kai shielded his eyes as Omen pegged the boot out of the room and hit the detonator. The explosion stunned them for a moment and their ears rang, though they did not waste another second. They raced from the room, straight out into the smoky hallway. Most of the men were just dazed. A few were either unconscious or dead.

Omen moved among them like the Reaper, snuffing the lives of the living and leaving them to join their passed comrades as he and Kai raced down the hallway. They heard the shouts and cries of others behind them and ran as fast as their dizzying injuries would permit. Gunfire sounded from behind them and Kai swore as a bullet grazed his arm. Omen pulled one of his stolen combat knives from his belt and passed it to Kai.

"That gun isn't going to do you much good in close quarters," he said quietly, "Shame you're not as skilled as me with blades."

"If you had the accuracy and skill I have when wielding a gun, the enemy would never get close enough to fight you in close quarters."

"Touché," Omen grinned, pulling Kai around a corner and into the male bathrooms.

He peered out the door for a moment and Kai slung the gun around his shoulder, inspecting the blade in his hand at the same time. He brought it around and held it to Omen's throat, making the murderer close the bathroom door slowly and laugh.

"I shouldn't have turned my back on you," Omen said smoothly, "Can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing."

Kai made to slit Omen's throat when Omen suddenly launched himself back into Kai's chest, knocking them both to the ground. As though reading each other's moves, they kicked the knives out of the other's hands, completely disregarding all weapons as the feral desire to kill each other arose once more. They struggled to get to their feet, their blood soaked hands slipping on the tiled floor as they attacked each other.

They made it to their feet and jumped at each other, dragging the other back down to the floor as they wrestled to get their hands around their opponent's throat. The door suddenly opened and they looked up, their blood running cold as they looked down the barrel of a gun. Voltaire smiled down at them, his finger tight on the trigger.

XXX

Tyson and Bryan ducked behind a row of lockers quickly as they saw a uniformed mercenary jogging down the hall. Bryan cursed and tried to hide as best as he could while Tyson watched the enemy heading towards them. The mercenary made to continue but suddenly stopped. He whirled around aimed his gun at them before suddenly lowering it.

"Bryan?"

Bryan and Tyson smiled in relief as Tala stared at them in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tala demanded, "Where's Spencer? Where are the others?"

"Ray and Mariah escaped," Tyson said quickly, "Omen's after Hilary so Kai, Max and Daichi went to stop him and help Hils. Where's Trixie?"

Tala's face darkened and he avoided the question, "Where did they go?"

An explosion suddenly shook the building and the three boys looked towards the direction of the source. Tyson swallowed nervously.

"That's where Omen and Kai are I'm assuming…" he said.

Tala suddenly raised his gun as two people ran down the hall towards them. Tyson suddenly leapt on the gun and pushed it away before he could shoot.

"Don't!" he shouted, "That's Daichi and Max!"

"And Hilary," Tala said in shock as their friends recognised them, "Max! What happened? God… what happened to Hilary?"

Max ran straight past him and towards the exit nearest the parking lot, "Omen got her," he said quickly, "She got him too but not as bad as this! That demon can still fight! I have to get her to the hospital!"

"Kai's fighting with Omen!" Daichi said as they ran together, "We heard an explosion! Do you think that's them?"

"Possibly," Tala said, he, Bryan and Tyson easily catching up, "There are mercenaries from BioVault infesting the entire building. As if Kai did not have enough to deal with!"

"We saw them," Max said bitterly, "We had to take the long way around to avoid them. I thought they were more of Omen's pawns."

"Not quite," Bryan said, "We're here to kill Omen, however those bastards tried killing me and they're after Kai as well. No one is safe here."

Tala suddenly broke ahead of them and raised his gun. Two men who were standing on either side of the exit raised their guns to shoot but they were too slow. Tala shot them both before their fingers even touched the triggers. They slumped against the walls as Bryan ran up and opened one of the doors cautiously, checking it was all clear before running out into the student parking area.

"You four go to the hospital," Tala said to Max, Tyson and Daichi while nodding at Hilary, "We'll stay and drag out Kai. Do not come back for us and do not call the police! They'll only be slaughtered!"

Max nodded, "Good luck. Don't die!"

Tala shot him a half smile before pushing him towards the cars.

"Go!"

Max and Daichi ran to the car but Tyson hesitated. He looked Tala hard in the eyes, his mind already made up.

"I'm going with you."

Tala and Bryan looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Tyson.

"Have you even fired a gun before?" Bryan asked sceptically, "Have you ever killed anyone? This isn't some game. People are going to die."

"I have to help Kai," Tyson said angrily, avoiding their eyes.

Tala analysed him for a moment, "That's not it… What's the real reason Tyson? Revenge?"

Tyson's eyes flashed and Tala smirked.

"So it is revenge. You want to kill Omen. For what he did to the others no less?"

"For what he did to Hilary…" Tyson seethed, "I can't let him get away with it…"

Tala's smile dropped as he took in Tyson's composure and pitch. Tears threatened his pained eyes but he would never shed them. His knees twitched a little, though it wasn't fear. He was torn. Torn between his desire for revenge, and his urge to be at Hilary's side. So far the vengeance was winning. Tala wanted to say what was on the tip of his tongue but couldn't. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Bryan was just as skilled at reading people as he was, though not as considerate as to keep it to himself.

"You love her don't you?" Bryan said it as more of an observation than a question, "Even though she's with Kai."

Tyson glared at him, "I don't care who she's with as long as she's happy and alive! I'll kill Omen for hurting her!"

Bryan opened his mouth to tell Tyson it was unlikely Hilary would live, but Tala's firm hand stopped him.

"You do exactly as we say," Tala said firmly, "If we tell you to run, get down or fallback, you do it or I'll shoot you myself for putting us in danger. Got it?"

Tyson nodded in agreement, "Thank you."

Tala nodded and turned around, starting to run around to the back of the building with Tyson and Bryan in tow, straight towards the black vans which were parked there. Little talk passed between them as they opened up the van and grabbed their weapons.

"Mind if I join the party?" asked a voice behind them.

Bryan, Tyson and Tala turned quickly and saw Spencer smiling at them as he walked up and reloaded his gun with full ammo.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bryan demanded.

"I took a small trip down the stormwater line," Spencer replied, "If that grate wasn't removable, I would be dead." He glanced at Tyson before looking back to Tala and Bryan curiously, "What's the situation?"

"Kai is inside," Tala answered, "Omen is still alive and it's crawling with Voltaire's goons so we need all the help we can get. If we don't die, it'll be a fucking miracle."

Bryan and Spencer stopped for a moment, noticing the shift in Tala's voice and the look in his bloodshot eyes. Even Tyson glanced up at him. Tala paused for a moment, feeling their eyes on him.

"See something you like?"

"The opposite actually," Spencer said, no humour in his voice.

"What happened in there, Tala?" Bryan asked, "There's something different about you and I don't like it."

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other before suddenly taking Tala by the arms. Tala struggled in their grips as Tyson stepped back and watched.

"What the hell?" he growled, "What are you doing?"

"We can't take you in there if you have any intention of dying," Bryan said firmly, "We're counting on you to have our back."

"Whatever happened in there," Spencer nodded towards the building, "Forget about it for now and focus on the mission. That's how we were trained, that's how you have to be right now!"

Tala gritted his teeth angrily, "This isn't like those other times… But don't worry… I can't allow myself to die yet. I have someone I need to kill first."

Bryan and Spencer hesitated a moment before releasing him.

"Alright," Spencer said with a smirk, "Let's go get Kai."

XXX

"Voltaire?" Kai asked in disbelief, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled down at Kai as his two flanking guards stepped towards them, their guns ready for any attempt on their boss's life yet their movements alerted Kai and Omen to an ulterior motive. What was going on?

"Voltaire…" Omen's voice was sinister enough to attract the attention of both Kai and the gun toting man, "I've been looking for you old man. How's Boris? Good?"

The gun went off suddenly and Omen cried out in pain as he clutched his leg. Blood spilled over his fingers but he still smiled darkly. Voltaire snapped his fingers and the mercenaries seized Kai and Omen, knocking them out before they even had a chance to fight back.

XXX

Tala, Bryan, Tyson and Spencer stopped suddenly, ducking quickly to the side and hiding in a classroom as a group of mercenaries headed towards them. Tala watched for a moment and swore under his breath as they stopped and took up position in the hallway, ready for any type of resistance.

"Something's not right," Bryan said softly, "Why are they taking up post there?"

"It's obvious," Tala replied, "Voltaire is up ahead. Do you think he's caught up to Kai yet?"

"We can't be sure of anything right now," Spencer said, "Except that they're not moving and we have a problem. There's more of them, and we have to get past."

"The plan is simple," Tala said, "It's not like we can do anything else. Two at the windows facing the hallway, one on the floor leaning out the door with one more standing over him. Take the bastards by surprise. Shower them in led. We can get more ammo from their corpses. Any questions?"

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other warily. Tyson followed his orders obediently. The plan was anything but perfect, but it was not as though they had much of a choice. Reluctantly, they nodded and followed Tala's lead.

XXX

Zane looked around cautiously as he and Hikaru snuck out of the hospital. She watched him nervously, giving up on trying to talk some sense into him after her earlier protests were ignored. There was no talking him out of this. They ran over to Don's car where he was waiting for them with the engine already on, equally as anxious about Zane as he entered the car.

"This is a mistake," Don said, driving out of the lot and heading back towards the school, "You should be back in one of those beds!"

"I don't care," Zane snapped, "I have to get to Omen. If he's not at the hospital with Kyata then there is something really fucking wrong. I saw about six or seven vans parked around the back of the school. They weren't a part of our plan. There are others in there. I have to warn Omen. Before I left I disconnected the phone signal scrambler so if Omen needed me he could just call. So if we need an ambulance we can call straight away."

"What did Omen do to deserve such loyalty from you?" Hikaru asked, "Isn't he a killer?"

Zane smiled, "Yeah, he is. He helped me. My parents were terrible people. They were disgusting and violent. Omen taught me how to take care of people who ever mistreated me. He freed me from my prison and showed me that there are endless possibilities, as long as you disregard the rules forged by man. Killing people is a whole new experience, there's nothing like it. For a moment, you are their future. You alone control whether they live or die. You are their God. I felt that way when I killed my mother for everything she did to me. The tables were turned and I took control. Omen is the reason I'm alive. Back then, I wanted to kill myself, and I never once thought about killing them instead. Omen turned that around for me."

Zane smiled and Hikaru could see the admiration in his eyes.

"Not only that," Zane continued, "But he is the best friend anyone could ask for. He'd defend us with his life, and kill for us. He's always there when we need him and never lets us down. He's a brother to me."

"Sounds nice," Hikaru said with a small smile, "He must really love you and Kyata."

Zane nodded, still smiling proudly. He turned to Don as they approached the school. He noticed the horizon starting to lighten. The sun was about to rise on a new day. Or, their last day.

XXX

Kai opened his eyes and groaned a little, his head and entire body aching mercilessly as orange light hit his eyes. He instantly recognised the room he was in. It was Omen's murder room again. Only this time, he was tied in a chair opposite him, his head still hung limply as rope secured his torso and held him upright. Kai could feel the ropes around his limbs, securing him to the chair. His world spun crazily. If he lost any more blood, he was going to die. He was cutting it close even now. He stared at Omen, only able to see the blood dripping slowly from his bottom lip. He did not even look as though he were breathing.

"He's not dead yet," Voltaire said, stepping around from behind Kai and smirking as Kai glared at him, "Close though. He's lost a lot of blood. I wouldn't be surprised if he already had a foot in the grave."

"What do you want old man?" Kai spat.

"You," Voltaire replied simply, "I want you to be one of my assassins again. In return I will let you live. A generous offer, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sounds like the same offer you made Omen a while ago," Kai retorted hatefully, "To kill me, wasn't that right? What would you have me do? Be partners with Omen? Be one of your little pawns? Then once my back is turned have him kill me? No thanks."

Voltaire laughed a little, "Of course not. Omen is far too dangerous to let live. No, as a sign of your allegiance to me, you will have to kill him. Then, I will let you live in luxury. This is a good offer Kai. This way, we'll both get exactly what we want. I'll have you, and you can kill him."

"I'm going to kill him anyway," Kai hissed, "Not for you though, so you can blow that idea right out your uptight arse."

"That's your only choice," Voltaire replied, "Either you do it, or you die."

"He looks like he's already dead," Kai said, a little crestfallen, "Is he even breathing?"

Voltaire stepped closer to the young murderer and smirked, "Nope. Not breathing. Must be dead."

Voltaire suddenly stumbled back as Omen began laughing, his voice low and black.

"Dead?" Omen whispered hoarsely, "No… not yet… I told you old man… I've been looking for you… You were Boris's boss… You knew about everything he did and was about to do… You're just as responsible for him hurting my angel… for that… you have to die…"

Voltaire raised his gun at Omen before taking out a knife and cutting Kai's bonds. Kai pulled out of the ropes and pushed himself to his feet, barely able to remain standing.

"Kill him Kai," Voltaire ordered, "Do it or get a bullet in your head!"

"Hey Voltaire," Omen's voice sent chills up Kai's spine, "I'll give you a riddle… how long does it take for a half dead killer to escape from his captors?"

Voltaire did not even have enough time to answer as a tiny blade shot past Kai and landed in his throat, making it impossible for him to scream to his subordinates. Kai's eyes were wide as he looked around in shock, seeing Voltaire choke and gasp as blood spewed from his neck. Kai looked back to Omen, seeing his bloodied fingers pull another small blade from his thickest wrist band. The ropes around him were already in tatters around the chair.

"No answer?" Omen said quietly, "Shame. I forgot to mention the rules to this game…" he stepped past Kai who was unable to move, "Kai knows the rules all too well… You see…" Omen stood over Voltaire, "If you lose my game…" He smiled, "You die."

Kai heard a sickening crack behind him and could not help flinching. That sound was all Kai needed to know that his grandfather was dead. He heard Omen's slow, methodical footsteps stop behind him.

XXX

The grunts fells like broken dolls as Tala, Tyson, Bryan and Spencer fired at them from their half concealed locations. The gun was heavy and shook violently from the recoil, but Tyson held onto it tightly. It took less than a minute for them to kill every enemy soldier. Tala picked himself up off the ground and ran out into the hallway as Bryan and Spencer joined him. Tyson moved to accompany them when he winced in pain and looked to his side. Blood spilled from a bullet wound he had not even remembered getting. He hid his pain and forced himself towards the others as they started on their run once more.

Up ahead they could see the silhouettes of the other soldiers. It took only a moment for Tala to realise where they were.

"That's Omen's room," Tyson said quickly, "They're in there?"

"No time to lose," Tala said, "The second we start shooting they're going to run in and kill Kai, if of course they have him. Take out the ones nearest the door first."

"What if they do have Kai?" Spencer asked.

"If they found him they would have killed him," Tala replied, "They look like they're more of the 'shoot first' gunmen. Still…" Tala gripped his weapon tighter, "There is no other way for us to get to him. Try to take them out fast. Make sure they don't get into that room. On three, we go."

Tyson swallowed nervously, forcing himself not to look at the faces of the men he was about to kill. He couldn't think of them as people. He had to think of them as monsters that needed to be eradicated. Tala's voice pierced through him.

"Three."

They sprang into action and the battle began. However before they even fired a single shot, another gun went off on the other side of the mercenaries. Tala looked through them and his eyes widened with blood lust. Zane and a man and girl he had never seen before were there, already on the attack.

Tala raised his gun at them, completely forgetting about the plan until one of his comrades cried out in agony as a bullet struck him. Tala turned to see who was shot when a bullet hit him suddenly, unleashing a torrent of blood down his face.

XXX

"Kai…" Omen's voice was barely a whisper, "Are you going to run little piggy?"

"From a half dead wolf?" Kai asked quietly, "Not likely."

"Hilary is quite a girl…" Omen said, his voice becoming a little quieter, "That stab in the back… she did some damage… I guess we'll have to make this quick… I'll send you to be with her."

"And I'll send you to Kyata," Kai replied.

"See you on the other side Kai… You royal fucking pain in the arse…"

Their muscles tensed but there was no point. Kai and Omen looked towards the door as shouting suddenly rang out. Kai only had enough time to see the mercenaries raise their guns before they fired. Kai felt as though he had been punched several times, but his body was already numb.

"Kyata…" Omen whispered quietly, his red eyes fading a little, "My angel… Silly people… you can't kill me… I'm… invincible…"

Kai heard Omen collapse behind him. Kai fell to his knees, his vision blurring as more gunfire sounded. He wasn't sure if they were shooting at him or someone else. Was someone coming to save them? It was too late. Far too late. Kai's eyes went hazy and collapsed, hearing what sounded like Tala's voice mere seconds before he was sucked into the pitch black void.

_  
_

_Sorry it's taken me ages to update again ^-^ We're almost at the end! Sad face… lol  
Please review and I hope you liked!  
xoxo_


End file.
